LE AMARE TODA LA VIDA
by kaper
Summary: CUANDO EL AMOR ES VERDADERO NADA PUEDE DESTRUIRLO, SOBREVIVE A PESAR DEL TIEMPO Y LA DISTANCIA
1. Chapter 1

**LE AMARE TODA LA VIDA**

**CAPITULO 1**

**UNA DECISION INESPERADA**

**La pálida piel de la joven se erizaba bajo el ardiente contacto de las manos del hombre, su cuerpo yacía como inerte sobre la mullida cama. Había esperado tanto tiempo ese momento, que sus ojos parpadearon varias veces asegurándose de que el hombre que se inclinaba sobre ella no era un espejismo. Pero no lo era, lo supo de inmediato, cuando notó el fuego abrasador de la mano de él al acariciar la tersa piel de su brazo. Sus claros y cristalinos ojos azules miraron el rostro del hombre que estaba junto a ella, buscó su mirada, pero él la eludió, y se centró en llenarse la vista con el cuerpo de ella.**

**Ella, ella, ella..... Por fin había reunido el coraje y valor necesarios para poner fin a una espera que había durado 4 años. No le había resultado nada fácil, el calor de 3 copas de un buen reserva escocés lo habían ayudado en algo, pero aun así, no se sentía capaz de poder llevar a cabo lo que ella había esperado con tantas ansias y por tanto tiempo.**

**De nuevo la contempló, necesitaba algún estímulo. Su mirada ascendía por sus bien torneadas piernas, aunque una de ellas estuviera completamente insevible, pasando por un abdomen plano, hasta llegar a un busto generoso. Era hermosa, era exquisita, pero su belleza no lo conmovió en lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso sería capaz de llevar a cabo su cometido? Sus ojos siguieron su recorrido, hasta detenerse sobre el rostro de la joven. El hombre cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos los fijó en su rubia y lacia melena que se esparcía sobre la almohada. De repente, esa melena pareció tornarse rizada y voluminosa. Miró sus ojos que le miraba expectantes, y el azul cristalino se fue tornando en un verde esmeralda, su piel inmácula, se vio salpicada por graciosas pecas. La joven pudo percibir el cambio en el rostro del hombre,se sintió dichosa al ver como sus ojos la miraban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, ahora sus brazos la tomaban con fuerza y calor, su rostro se encontraba a escasos milímetros de el de ella, podía notar su cálido aliento sobre sus labios**

**-Te amo, mi amor, te amo tanto!!-le dijo el hombre con pasión mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello**

**-Terry, no sabes cuanto esperé a que sucediera este momento, y a poder escuchar las palabras que acabas de pronunciar!!-el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho, de tan grande que era su felicidad**

**-Candy, srta pecas......-musitó el joven ensimismado mientras sus labios se acercaban a los de la joven**

**-Teeerry...-el tono lastimero de la muchacha devolvió a Terry a la cruda realidad. Clavó de nuevo su mirada en ella. Otra vez el cabello se había tornado lacio y sin cuerpo, las verdes esmeraldas habían desaparecido y ya no quedaba rastro de las pecas que tanto adoraba. Candy se había esfumado, Susana era quien estaba tendida sobre la cama, sí, Susana Marlow la que en menos de un mes se convertiría en su esposa**

**-Susana, lo siento, perdóname. Creo que esto no fue una buena idea, deberíamos haber esperado a estar casados. Te prometo que esa noche todo será perfecto.**

**-Nooo!!!- negó tajante ella- no habrá ninguna próxima vez, no habrá noche de bodas, no habrá boda...-le reprochó ella con los ojos inundados de lágrimas**

**-Cálmate Susana,no sabes lo que estás diciendo-intentó abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó**

**-No, no voy a calmarme, Terry, esto es demasiado, no puedo soportarlo por más tiempo. He sido paciente, he esperado durante cuatro años a que tus sentimientos por mí cambiaran, pero, Terry, por mucho dolor que me cause vivir sin ti, es preferible a tener que pasar de nuevo por lo de esta noche.**

**-Quizás precipitamos las cosas Susana, si hubiéramos aguardado a estar casados esto no habría sucedido-se justificó ante ella, pero ni él mismo creía lo que decía**

**-Sabes que no es así, que habría pasado lo mismo; tú no me amas, ahora lo sé. Durante estos cuatro años nos has dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo día. No quería aceptarlo, me dolía tanto el pensarlo que siempre guardé la esperanza de que algún día te enamorarías de mí. Sé que lo has intentado, y te agradezco por ello, pero no quiero vivir así por más tiempo.-Susana mostraba una actitud valiente que Terry desconocía**

**-Lo lamento tanto Susana, nunca quise que sufrieras, intenté hacerte feliz por todos los medios, pero veo que conseguí todo lo contrario. He intentado dejar de pensar en ella, arrancarla de mi corazón, pero no puedo. Intenté amarte, enamorarme de ti, pero su recuerdo me lo impedía.**

**-Lo sé Terry, nunca debí permitir que te quedaras conmigo únicamente por agradecimiento. Y sé que voy a sufrir y a llorar mucho al apartarte de mi lado, pero creo que casarnos sería el peor error de nuestra vida, ninguno de los dos llegaríamos a ser felices nunca.-Susana era sincera con él, y sabía que lo que le decía era lo correcto, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas al aceptar que nunca sería para ella, ni en cuerpo ni en alma.**

**-Susana....-era hermosa, y sabía lo mucho que lo amaba. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber podido corresponder a ese amor. Pero su corazón tenía dueña desde hacía años, y sabía que nunca nadie podría reemplazarla**

**-Terry, quiero pedirte que te marches, y no me gustaría volver a verte hasta transcurrido mucho tiempo. Espero que lo comprendas, ahora por favor vete, quisiera estar sola.**

**-Pero Susana..no puedo dejarte sola, y si me necesitas...**

**-Si te necesito te lo haré saber, aunque tengo el deseo de que eso no pase, tengo que aprender a vivir sin ti. Ahora por favor te ruego que te marches.**

**Terry la miraba incrédulo, ella mantenía la cabeza baja,no se sentía capaz de mirarlo después de la decisión que había tomado.**

**-Como desees. Susana yo...- ella le volvió la cabeza, en señal de que no quería seguir hablando con él, éste no insistió más y prefirió dejarla sola muy a su pesar.**

**Terry abotonó su camisa, la metió por dentro de los pantalones, se puso su chaqueta y salió de la residencia de Susana Marlow.**

**Caminaba con paso lento por la avenida con rumbo a su casa. El viento frío de la noche pareció poner en orden sus alborotados pensamientos. Seguramente Susana mañana habrá cambiado de opinión, se decía, mientras los primeros copos de nieve empezaban a caer sobre una calle completamente desierta a estas horas de la noche. Apresuró el paso para llegar a su casa, dormiría unas cuantas horas y mañana a primera hora iría de nuevo a visitarla y hablar con ella.**

**La mañana había amanecido soleada, pero un intenso frío se había adueñado de la ciudad, la nevada había cesado, pero los tibios rayos de sol no calentaban lo suficiente para hacer que el hielo que se había formado durante la noche comenzara a derretirse. Así sentía Terry su corazón, helado. La decisión de Susana lo había tomado por sorpresa, aunque siendo sincero, no podía negar que se sentía como si hubiera perdido un gran lastre que lo impedía avanzar.**

**Tocó en la aldaba de la puerta, al instante la doncella le abrió**

**-Buenos días sr, Grandchester**

**-Buenos días Kate, la srta. Marlow se encuentra ya levantada?**

**-Sr. Grandchester, la sra. y las srta. Marlow partieron de madrugada, no dejaron dicho donde se dirigían, sólo me pidieron que le entregara esta nota.**

**Una escueta nota, eso es todo lo que Susana había dejado, ni una dirección, ni una pista nada de nada, simplemente se despedía de él y le agradecía por haber intentado hacerla feliz. Su cabeza era un hervidero de caóticos pensamientos, sentía como si hubiera fracasado en la mejor representación de su vida, sentía nostalgia al saber que no volvería a pisar la casa que había estado frecuentando durante cuatro años,pero sobre todo, y se recriminaba por ello sentía alivio.**

**Decidió ir caminando hasta el lugar donde sabía estaría el muchacho de los periódicos. Ahí estaba el pequeño Sebastian. Sólo se dejaba entrever de él su rizada cabellera pelirroja, que sobresalía del diminuto gorro de lana, el resto de su rollizo cuerpo iba cubierto por capas de ropa para poder soportar el crudo invierno.**

**-Dame uno Sebastian, aquí tienes, quédate con el cambio**

**-Gracias sr. Grandchester, pero me temo que hoy no publicaron nada sobre usted**

**Terry tomó el diario y se dijo que aún así lo echaría un vistazo. Pensaba marcharse a su casa a leer el diario, pero cambió de idea, en una cómoda y acogedora cafetería estaría mejor. La cafetería a la que entró era una de sus favoritas,era frecuentada por personas relacionadas con el mundo de la cultura: escritores, poetas, actores de teatro... y un sin fin de variopintos personajes**

**-Lo mismo de siempre sr. Grandchester?- el preguntó el camarero**

**-Sí, gracias**

**Mientras esperaba a ser servido, Terry comenzó a ojear el diario. De pronto para él el mundo dejó de girar, se hizo silencio, todo se tornó oscuridad. Notó que le aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, le costaba respirar, sus manos temblaban, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban con fuerza sin poder apartarse de la fotografía y el texto del diario. Era una fotografía de Candy, acompañada en actitud cariñosa por un joven de cabello oscuro. En grandes titulares podía leerse: "_LA SEÑORITA CANDYCE WHYTE ANDLEY Y EL EL DUEÑO DE LOS ASTILLEROS WARNER, CONTRAERAN MATRIMONIO LA PROXIMA SEMANA"_**

**La noticia daba un detallado relato sobre la relación de los futuros contrayentes, Terry comenzó a leerlo pero no fue capaz de continuar. Pagó la consumición que no había tomado y salió fuera. Necesitaba aire, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Candy se casaba, en una semana sería de otro para siempre, su amor de juventud, la persona que sabía que siempre amaría en breve iba a pertenecerle a otro. Y ahí estaba él, amándola tanto o más que antes, y ella, parecía que había conseguido olvidarse de él. Al parecer ella estaba cumpliendo la promesa que se hicieron, se la veía feliz en la fotografía al lado del tipo ese. ¿ Y por qué no iba a serlo? Acaso pensaba que Candy iba a ser como él? El no consiguió olvidarse de ella en estos cuatro años, pero Candy era feliz, parecía feliz. Debía alegrarse por ella, se merecía más que nadie esa felicidad, aunque no pudo evitar sentir unos oprimentes celos, al saber que ella ya lo había olvidado. Aún a sabiendas del dolor que le causaría, decidió echar otra mirada a la fotografía. Sus ojos recorrían con tristeza y añoranza el rostro de la muchacha, cuando un detalle que antes no había percibido llamó su atención: Candy llevaba anudado a su cuello el pañuelo que el la regalara en Escocia, cuando se lastimó el brazo en la galopada a caballo junto a él. Ella lo había perdido en el teatro la noche que fue a verlo actuar, pero Terry se lo había devuelto cuando la llevó a conocer su apartamento. Ese pequeño detalle que casi le pasa desapercibido le lleno de una nueva esperanza, ojala no estuviera equivocado, pero apostaría su vida misma a que Candy no lo había olvidado. Pero ella iba a contraer matrimonio en una semana, su mente trabajó a gran velocidad, hasta que una idea fue cobrando cada vez más fuerza en sus pensamientos......**

_**CONTINUARA....**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LE AMARE TODA LA VIDA**

**CAPITULO 2**

**NO LO PERMITIRE**

Candy aún no se creía que a la mañana siguiente se convertiría en la esposa de Brad Warner.

Hacía ya dos años que se conocían, pero nunca supuso que terminaría casándose con él.

Aún recordaba el día que lo había conocido, fue Albert quien los presentó. Brad, primeramente conoció a Albert en África, Albert se encontraba allí en uno de sus innumerables viajes a lo largo del mundo, y Brad estaba por cuestiones de negocios. Una noche, mientras Albert regresaba al hotel en el que se alojaba, fue asaltado por un numeroso grupo de maleantes. Nadie podía negar que Albert sabía como manejar sus puños, pero en esa situación se dio cuenta de que eran demasiados contra él, sólo un tonto se hubiera enfrentado a ellos estando solo. En ese momento y como caído del cielo apareció Brad, entre ambos consiguieron deshacerse de los malhechores. Desde aquel momento surgió entre ellos una sincera amistad. A su regreso a América, Albert le invitó a que conociera a su hija adoptiva, a lo que Brad aceptó gustoso. Brad se desplazó desde Long Island, que era el último lugar donde había fijado su residencia hasta la mansión de los Andley. Allí lo esperaban Albert, por supuesto, la bisabuela Elroy, y Candy. Candy estaba ansiosa por conocer al famoso Brad, ya que Albert no paraba de hablar de él, de sus múltiples cualidades, de sus logros en la vida, de su buena forma física, y un sin fin de cosas más que Candy ya se había aprendido de memoria de tanto escucharlas. Por fin llegó el momento de conocer a Brad, la doncella había anunciado su llegada, y se la ordenó que lo hiciera pasar al cuarto blanco. Las puertas se abrieron y tras ella apareció Brad, su gran envergadura llenaba casi por completo el hueco de la puerta. Era alto, muy alto quizás le sacara a Albert unos diez centímetros, lucía una larga melena negra como la noche más oscura, su piel estaba bronceada debido a los innumerables viajes en barco que había realizado, unas marcadas y obscuras cejas tan negras como el cabello, hacían destacar el verde profundo de sus ojos; pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él era su cordial sonrisa, le daba un aire jovial, aunque era dos o tres años mayor que Albert. Su sonrisa se hizo mas patente cuando saludo a Albert con un fuerte abrazo .

-Albert, amigo, que placer volver a verte !!

-Brad, el placer es mío. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. Pero ven te presentare, la bisabuela Elroy el sr. Warner

-sra. es un placer- respondió Brad con una reverencia y besándola la mano

-Encantada sr. Warner- la bisabuela parecía encantada con él, hasta parecía que había un atisbo de sonrisa en su agrio rostro

-Y esta es mi hija adoptiva de la cual tanto te he hablado-continuó Albert con las presentaciones- la srta. Candyce Whyte Andley

-Es un placer conocerle sr. Warner- Candy le tendió la mano con cortesía

Brad quedó sin palabras por un momento, era la criatura más hermosa que había visto. No podía creerlo, un hombre de su experiencia se quedaba sin palabras ante una jovencita inocente

-Brad, es que no piensas contestar a mi hija ?- le dijo Albert dándole un pequeño codazo para sacarle del trance en el que parecía encontrarse

-Eh si yo..Discúlpeme srta. Whyte, el placer es mío, y creame que he recorrido mucho mundo y he conocido muchos lugares aquí y allá, pero jamás conocí mujer más bella que usted

-Sr. Warner..

-Brad, por favor llámeme Brad- la interrumpió este

-Está bien, pero sólo si tu me llamas Candy, Brad

-Candy, tu nombre suena tan dulce..

-Ejem...que les parece si pasamos al comedor, la cena esta apunto de servirse

La velada transcurrió de lo más amena, Brad no paraba de hablar de sus múltiples viajes, de los lugares que había conocido, y de los que aún le quedaban por conocer. Este hombre era una excelente compañía, con su entretenida conversación, además era franco y directo, no disimulaba en lo más mínimo el creciente interés que tenía en Candy. Varios de sus comentarios hicieron que la bisabuela soltara una contenida carcajada, Candy y Albert se miraron extrañados. Cuando Brad se marchó Candy y la bisabuela agradecieron a Albert el haberlas presentado a tan encantador hombre, ya que ambas coincidieron en que habían pasado una de las mejores veladas que pudieran recordar.

Sí, Candy nunca olvidaría esa noche que había conocido a Brad. También recordaba como los sucesivos días los tres había hecho infinidad de cosas juntos: actos de sociedad, picnics, compras, almuerzos....Candy disfrutaba de la grata compañía de Albert y Brad, y le servía para alejar los fantasmas del pasado, que por mucho que se empeñara seguían presentes en su día a día. No fue hasta transcurrido un tiempo que Brad le pidió permiso a Albert para cortejar a Candy. A Albert le pareció una idea estupenda, pero le dejó bien claro que la última palabra la tenía Candy. Recordaba las excusas que Albert le había puesto para que Brad y Candy salieran a solas, en un principio Candy no sospechó nada, pero luego fue atando cabos. Candy disfrutaba los momentos que ella y Brad pasaban a solas, éste no dejaba nunca de sorprenderla, y su compañía era de lo mas grata. Brad y ella hacía una extraña pareja: ella de pequeña estatura y él con esa gran envergadura, su cabello rubio y su tez blanca contrastaban notablemente con los rasgos morenos de él cuando estaban juntos. En opinión de Candy, Brad tenía cierto aire arrogante que le recordaba a...... No, debía olvidar ese nombre, pensar en él le dolía, le dolía demasiado aún. Desde que supo que Terry y Susana iban a casarse le había pedido a sus seres mas allegados que no pronunciaran su nombre en su presencia. Brad era todo un caballero, aunque algo impetuoso como... No, no no no debo pensar en él. Pensaba también en la noche que Brad la pidió que se casara con él, la cogió por sorpresa. En ese mismo instante su respuesta hubiera sido una negativa, pero pensó que sería mejor pensarlo, hablarlo con Albert y no actuar de forma impulsiva, así que con su habitual sonrisa le dijo que en unos días le daría una respuesta. Esa misma noche, en cuanto llegó a casa se fue sin perder un momento al despacho que Albert tenía en la residencia. Sabía que a esas horas podría encontrarlo allí

Candy tocó a la puerta

-Adelante- contestó Albert desde dentro

-Hola Albert, buenas noches-!! Candy rodeó el escritorio donde estaba Albert y le dio un habitual beso en la mejilla

-Hola Candy, ya regresaste por lo que veo, dime, cómo te fue tu cita de hoy con Brad?

-Bien, muy bien -contestó Candy con entusiasmo- Brad no deja de sorprenderme, me divierto mucho con él. Hoy me llevo a que conociera el nuevo barco que construyó para su flota.

-Sí, Brad es un gran tipo, me alegro que os llevéis tan bien Candy- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-Gracias Albert, pero es que...

-Qué pasa Candy? Normalmente no vienes a visitarme a mi despacho a estas horas..-Albert la conocía a la perfección

-Abert, es que Brad me pidió que me casara con él-le confesó Candy

-Ya veo....y tú qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que me diera tiempo, que lo tenía que pensar. Por eso vine a hablar contigo, me gustaría que me aconsejaras, o que al menos me dieras tu opinión

Albert la miró durante unos instantes, como padre adoptivo u tutor de la muchacha no quería equivocarse en su consejo

-Candy,en cuanto a mi opinión, te seré sincero: Brad se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, le tengo un gran aprecio. Aparte de todo esto, creo que es un buen hombre, posee muchas cualidades buenas, y salta a la vista que esta enamorado de ti. Nada me gustaría mas que mi hija y uno de mis mas grandes amigos acabaran casándose. Esta es mi opinión

-Albert, entonces crees que debo darle un sí?- que bueno era escuchar a Albert, siempre sabía que decir en cada momento, pensaba Candy

-Aguarda un momento Candy, aún no he terminado. Te he dado mi opinión, pero tu me pediste mi opinión y mi consejo.

-Acaso ambas partes no coinciden?- preguntó Candy un tanto confundida

-Me gustaría que así fuese, pero dejame preguntarte algo: estás enamorada de Brad?

-Yo... lo quiero Albert

-De que manera lo quieres?

-Eeehhh? Que pregunta Albert!! lo quiero como se quiere a las personas

-Te pondré un ejemplo para que me entiendas. Lo quieres como me quieres a mí a lo quieres como quisiste a Terry?-Albert sintió mencionar el nombre de Terry, pero no hubo más remedio. No quería que Candy tomara una decisión de la cual luego se arrepintiera

-ALBERT!!!!, prometiste que no mencionarías su nombre

-Lo siento Candy, no tuve más remedio, ahora contéstame quieres?

-Bueno...... yo.... lo quiero , lo quiero mucho, como te quiero a ti. No pongas esa cara Albert!!, se que con el tiempo las cosas cambiarán, y llegaré a quererlo de otra manera

-Sigues enamorada de Terry verdad?

Candy bajó la mirada, prefirió no contestar, aunque a Albert no le hizo falta, su silencio y sus lágrimas lo decían todo......

Esa noche pensaba Candy, fue una de las más importantes de su vida, la noche en que decidió que sería la esposa de Brad Warner. Si Terry estaba cumpliendo la promesa que se hicieron, ella también lo haría, y sería feliz, tal y como se lo prometió

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de los recuerdos en los que estaba inmersa

-Srta. Candy, la sra Annie acaba de llegar- le anunció Lisa

-Gracias Lisa, hazla pasar a la sala de te, enseguida bajo a reunirme con ella.

La visita de Annie justo la noche antes de su boda la haría mucho bien, pensó Candy, seguro la ayudaría a calmar los nervios que sentía,.

-Annie !!! cuanto me alegra que hayas venido!!- dijo Candy abrazando a su amiga

-Candy,vine para pasar contigo parte de tus últimas horas como mujer soltera...

-Annie se te ve tan bien!! Desde que supiste que estás esperando un hijo luces aún más hermosa.

-Soy feliz, muy feliz. Me gustaría tanto que tu también llegues a serlo con Brad, se nota que te ama tanto!!

-Estoy segura de que así será Annie. Diría que estás tú más nerviosa que yo....-Comentó con jovialidad Candy

-No lo puedo evitar, aún recuerdo la noche antes a mi boda, mi madre pasó horas tratando de calmarme

-Dónde dejaste a Stear? Me parece raro verte sin él, desde que se enteró que va a ser padre no se separa de ti ni un momento

-Pude convencerle de que me dejara venir a visitarte yo sola, le dije que quería hablar contigo y recordar viejos tiempos. Aunque a cambio me hizo prometerle que esperaría aquí a que él viniera a buscarme

-Me alegro tanto por vosotros dos, quien iba a decir que tú y Stear acabaríais juntos...

Stear apareció una mañana de fría niebla, el horror vivido en la guerra se reflejaba en sus abstraídos ojos. Todos pensaron que era un milagro cuando le vieron aparecer. Annie fue la primera en verlo, salía para su casa después de haber terminado definitivamente con Archie. En un principio pensó que se trataba de un espejismo, su mente se hallaba confusa y sus ojos bañados en lágrimas. Todos creían que Stear había fallecido en la guerra,, así que su aparición fue una alegría para todos. Las primeras semanas permaneció en el más absoluto mutismo, únicamente dejaba su mirada perdida en el horizonte y lo contemplaba durante horas. Con el transcurrir de las semanas Stear se sintió preparado para contarles que hubo un error con la identificación de los cadáveres, que a él le dieron por muerto y a su compañero que fue quien de veras murió lo daban por vivo y graduado con honores. Annie a pesar de que no quería encontrarse con Archie visitaba a Stear todos los días, juntos daban largos paseos y se ayudaban mutuamente a mitigar sus dolores del alma. Aunque Stear, en un primer momento se sintió dolido cuando se enteró que Patty y Albert estaban casados, con el paso del tiempo dio gracias de que eso pasase. Annie era la mujer de su vida y poco a poco se habían ido enamorando el uno del otro sin poder evitarlo.

-Sra Cornwell, llegó su esposo-anunció Lisa

-Chicas, ya terminaron de chismosear- dijo Stear haciendo su aparición en la sala

-Stear !!- Candy fue a recibirlo- Y Archie no vino contigo?

-No, él y Sara también fueron de compras, ya sabes lo meticuloso que es Archie.

Archie había encontrado en Sara todo aquello nunca fue capaz de ver en Annie, hacía sólo seis meses que se conocían, pero ya tenía fecha de boda.

Stear y Annie le sirvieron a Candy para serenarse un poco, aunque cuando estos se marcharon se sintió un poco sola y decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir. Sabía que pronto llegarían Albert y Patty que habían salido a hacer las últimas compras para la boda, pero prefirió acostarse, mañana quería estar radiante.

Sí, mañana se casaría con Brad, y sería feliz, muy feliz. Con el tiempo y con el amor que Brad le profesaba estaba segura que conseguiría sacar a Terry de su corazón. Una noche más, el sueño la encontró con una lágrima en sus ojos y Terry como su último pensamiento.

Hacia unas tres horas que la residencia se había quedado en el más completo silencio, el servicio, Patty y Albert ya dormía plácidamente, cuando una leve corriente de aire despertó a Candy de su dulce sueño. Con un estado aún de semiincosciencia se levantó de la cama y fue a comprobar el ventanal. Que cabeza la suya, estaba segura de haberla cerrado antes de irse a domir, pero no debió de ser así, ya que el balcón estaba abierto de par en par. Sintiendo que el viento gélido de la noche penetraba a través de la delgada tela de su camisón, Candy cerró los ventanales con decisión. Iba a girarse y retornar a su cama cuando sintió el crujir del suelo de madera muy cerca suyo. Se quedó quieta y aguantando la respiración se giró completamente. Pudo distinguir una silueta que al ser descubierta avanzo hacia ella con celeridad. Su primer instinto de pedir auxilio fue frustrado por una mano que le tapó la boca, mientras que con el otro brazo libre la sombra clandestina ataba una soga al alrededor del cuerpo de la joven lo que dejaba su brazos completamente inmóviles. Ahora le cubrían los ojos con algo. Candy comenzó a sentir miedo, no sabía cuales eran las intenciones de esta persona que se había colado en su cuarto y la amordazaba e inmovilizaba. Dejó de pensar cuando notó que los brazos del desconocido la alzaban del suelo y la depositaban sobre su hombro.

Y así sin poder moverse ni pedir ayuda, Candy fue raptada de su propio cuarto, en el sigilo de la noche y a unas cuantas horas de su propia boda..........


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

HUIDA EN LA NOCHE

Candy sintió como era llevada en volandas sobre el hombro de su captor. Seguramente se tratara de un asaltante que esperaba cobrar una recompensa por su liberación. El retumbar de unos cascos y el relincho de un caballo le hizo pensar que ese sería su medio de transporte para alejarla de la mansión. Y así fue, su captor primeramente la depositó sobre el caballo cabeza abajo, la mitad del cuerpo colgaba hacia un flanco y la otra mitad hacia el otro lado del caballo. Con una gran destreza su captor subió al caballo de un salto, Candy pensó que emprendería la marcha en esa posición tan incomoda para ella, pero se sorprendió cuando su captor la sentó con gentileza sobre su regazo . Noto como uno de los brazos de él rodeaba su cintura con firmeza para evitar que cayera del caballo, su espalda estaba recostada completamente sobre el pecho de él. El caballo emprendió su galopada, parecía que su captor tenía prisa por alejarse de la mansión lo antes posible. Los pensamientos de Candy bullían en una imparable lista de conjeturas, a la vez que el fresco aroma a pinos inundaba su nariz y la hacía suponer que se encontraban ya en una zona boscosa. Al mismo tiempo que el aroma a pinos y flores de lavanda se hacía mas intenso la temperatura descendía cada vez más. Tenía frío, ya que la había secuestrado únicamente con el fino camisón que llevaba puesto cuando se fue a dormir. La muchacha salió de sus cavilaciones cuando el jinete detuvo en seco la marcha del caballo, pudo notar que él se estaba despojando de alguna prenda. Un súbito calor entibió su frío cuerpo cuando su captor colocó una capa sobre ella para protegerla del viento helado de la noche.

De nuevo emprendieron la marcha, internándose más en la zona montañosa, esa galopada recostada sobre el pecho de ese desconocido transportaron a Candy al pasado. Luchaba por ser fuerte y contener las lágrimas, pero los hermosos recuerdos que acudieron a su mente y lo que el futuro podría depararle en su situación se lo estaban poniendo difícil. La cabalgada, su incómoda posición y el cansancio hicieron que; tras lo que calculó como dos horas a galope; cayera en un soporífero sueño. Tuvo la impresión de que antes de cerrar completamente los ojos él la acomodaba mejor sobre su regazo para hacerle la marcha más agradable.

Un suave zarandeo la despertó del plácido sueño, a la vez que notó como los brazos de su captor la tomaban por la cintura y la bajaban del caballo. La joven sintió que las piernas no le respondían tras largas horas en la misma posición, y al depositarla en el suelo las piernas se la doblaron y hubiera caído si su acompañante no la hubiera agarrado por la cintura. La mantuvo en esa posición más tiempo de lo debido, esperando que la joven se recuperara. Transcurridos unos minutos, Candy noto como sus piernas volvían a sostenerla

-Estás bien?- le preguntó él

El corazón le dio un vuelco, esa voz.....su voz.... No podía ser....Pero el aroma que había percibido de él durante todo el viaje..... lo identificaría en cualquier lugar.

El se estaba acercando a ella... notó como desataba el nudo de la mordaza, acto seguido la liberó de las cuerdas que la tenía presa, y por último la venda que cubría sus ojos..

Parpadeó varias veces hasta recuperar la visión total, no lo vio, supuso que se encontraba detrás de ella. Lentamente se giró, cerrando los ojos, pues sabía lo que se encontraría al abrirlos. No se equivocaba, al abrirlos allí lo vio, contemplándola extasiado. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, igual de alto, no quizás algo más, sus rasgos se habían hecho más varoniles. Cuanto tiempo sin verle, cuanto tiempo pensando en él, cuanto esfuerzo intentando olvidarle sin ningún resultado.

-T..T... Terry!!!- el amor que sentía por él la añoranza y la desesperanza hicieron que se arrojara a sus brazos.

Terry la estrechó con fuerza. Había deseado por tanto tiempo volver a tenerla entre sus brazos!!!

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la coronilla de ella, aspirando el fresco aroma de su cabello

-Candy, Candy, Candy, pensé que nunca volvería a tenerte entre mis brazos. Este par de minutos abrazado a ti me han devuelto la vida. Si muriera ahora mismo moriría feliz, porque lo último que he hecho ha sido abrazarte.

Las palabras de Terry la llegaban al alma, lo comprendía perfectamente porque ella sentía lo mismo.

Después de eso instantes abrazada a él, Candy se hizo eco de la realidad, él la había raptado, la había sacado de su habitación en mitad de la noche a unas horas de su boda. Seguramente habría muchas personas preocupados por ambos: en primer lugar Paty y Albert cuando descubrieran que no estaba en su cuarto, Brad, si no llegaba tiempo para la boda y que decir de Susana cuando descubriera que su prometido había huido de ella para raptar a su antigua novia. No, debía parar esto, cuanto antes lo pusiera fin menos doloroso sería para ambos. Así que con una fuerza que ni siquiera ella sabía que poseía apartó a Terry de su lado dándole un fuerte empujón con las manos.

-Teeerry!! sigues siendo un malcriado, ahora se te antojó venir y secuestrarme en la noche?

-Candy...- contestó él confuso- Qué estás diciendo?

-Digo que no puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana sin pensar en los demás y en el daño que puedes ocasionar. Acaso no te paraste a pensar que tú tienes un compromiso con Susana y que mi prometido estará en unas cuantas horas más esperándome en el altar ?

-Olvídate de eso ahora quieres? Tú y yo estamos juntos y es lo que cuenta

-No, no podemos estar juntos Terry, olvidaste la promesa que nos hicimos? Tu deber está con Susana, debes hacerla feliz, y yo trataré de serlo con Brad

-Así que ese es su nombre....Pues escúchame bien srta. pecas estas dos cosas que te voy a decir:

primero, para tu información Susana rompió el compromiso que teníamos. Renunció a un amor que sabe que nunca tendrá, y decidió hacer su vida por otro lado, se marchó y lo único que me dejó fue una breve nota de despedida...

-Pero ella...

-Aún no he terminado!!. Segundo, tú no vas a ser feliz con otro que no sea yo, tú no amas a ese hombre verdad Candy?

-Eso no importa ahora, es mi deber casarme con él, le di mi palabra de compromiso, además es uno de los mejores amigos de Albert.

-Pero no le amas...

-Olvídate de eso- lo interrumpió-Lo correcto es que yo me case con Brad, y tú....

-Yo!! yo estoy perdido sin ti, simplemente con imaginar que tú y yo podríamos tener un futuro juntos me bastó para ser feliz durante unos instantes. Candy, necesito estar contigo....

-Calla Terry por favor, no me hagas esto!! No me hagas derramar más lágrimas por ti!! No puede ser, es demasiado tarde...

Terry volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, sabiendo que la perdía de nuevo, ella lloraba y lloraba sobre su pecho. Por qué la vida era tan injusta siempre con ellos? Por que tanto dolor? Sabía que Terry estaba sufriendo tanto o más que ella en esos momentos. Continuaron abrazados durante unos instantes más, teniendo la impresión de que era su segunda separación.

Terry se separó unos centímetros de ella y le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-Es esto lo que quieres?- le dijo secando sus lágrimas

-Lo que quiera o lo que ambos queramos no importa en estos momentos, tenemos que hacer lo correcto Terry, fue una locura lo que hiciste, y lo único lo único que sirvió es para hacernos más difícil el tener que volver a separarnos. Ahora , te pido que me lleves de nuevo a mi hogar, aunque llegue algo tarde Brad y yo aún podremos casarnos.

Imaginarla casada con otro fue algo tan doloroso para él que no dijo una palabra más. Subió a Candy al caballo y montó tras ella emprendiendo el retorno hacia la soledad, hacia la infelicidad.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, iban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Terry buscaba la manera para hacerse a la idea de que no había esperanza para con ellos, en pocas horas sería la mujer de otro, y saldría para siempre de su vida,aunque estaba seguro de que siempre viviría en su corazón. Ella se preguntaba que clase de vida la esperaba junto a un hombre del que no estaba enamorada, y ahora estaba segura de que nunca conseguiría amarlo. Las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas, la felicidad, que cabalgaba detrás de ella en horas se esfumaría para siempre de su vida.

-Terry, detén el caballo- El hizo lo que le pidió

-Terry.....-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-Llévame lejos, llévame contigo, quiero ser feliz.

Terry la miró fijamente para asegurarse de que no había sido producto de su imaginación las palabras que había escuchado. Tomó su carita con ambas manos y sonrió como hacía muchísimo tiempo que no hacía.

-Mi amor, gracias por regalarme la vida- sus palabras le llegaron a lo más profundo de su ser, pero ella sentía lo mismo, se sentía viva de nuevo.

-Terry... Terry.... Ter..- la boca de Terry que la besaba con pasión no la dejó continuar. Ella tomaba su cintura con fuerza para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, las manos de él se enredaban por los dorados rizos de Candy. Terry detuvo el beso y la miró, aún le parecía mentira que esto estuviera pasando.

-No te imaginas cuanto tiempo he deseado esto pequeña pecosa!!!

-Teeeeerry!!! Veo que vuelves a ser el mismo!!!- lo regañó cariñosamente ella

-Sí, el mismo que te amó, que te ama y que te amará toda la vida-Sus labios volvieron a buscar los de ella. El amor que albergaba en su ser era tan grande que parecía no saciarse de ella, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que interrumpir de nuevo el beso.

-Candy!!! creo que este no es lugar para que des rienda suelta a tu pasión ja ja ja ja-se burló de ella

-Terry!! fuiste tú quien me besó de esa manera....

-Lo sé, sólo bromeaba, pero ahora tenemos que irnos. Aún es temprano para que se hayan percatado de tu ausencia, pero tenemos que ganar tiempo, en breve empezarán a buscarte.

-Dónde iremos? Tendré que llamar a Albert y decirle que..

-No te preocupes por nada, ya lo tengo todo previsto. Alquilé una pequeña cabaña para cazadores que se encuentra a una hora a caballo de aquí. También saqué dos billetes de tren con dirección a New York, partiremos hacia allí pasado mañana. Desde New York nos comunicaremos con Albert y le contaremos. Y si me aceptas allí mismo nos casaremos...

-Terry, esto debe ser un sueño, me parece tan perfecto para que sea real!! Claro que te acepto, casarme contigo es lo que mas deseo. Y....Veo que lo tenías todo premeditado ehhh.. Y si yo no hubiera aceptado??

-Me habrías condenado a la soledad, me habrías roto el corazón

-No digas eso, ahora estamos juntos.

Todo le parecía tan sencillo que tuvo el temor de que algo pudiera estropear sus planes de felicidad.

No, nada tenía por qué estropearlos se dijo Candy a sí misma.

Emprendieron la marcha hacia la cabaña que había alquilado Terry para pasar estos próximos dos días. Candy disfrutaba del momento, su espalda descansaba sobre el pecho de su amor, mientras que un brazo de él la rodeaba la cintura con firmeza. Su dorada cabellera le cosquilleaba en la nariz cada vez que ésta se movía o volvía la cabeza para hablar con él.

Era hermoso cabalgar junto a Terry por ese verde paisaje, los primeros rayos del amanecer les daban la bienvenida,el rocío de la mañana les saludaba a su paso por el frondoso bosque. El fresco aroma a pinos a cedros, las montañas que se divisaban al norte y el cristalino lago que bordeaban les hicieron rememorar los inolvidables paisajes de Escocia.

-Terry, cómo supiste dónde estaba? -Preguntó Candy con curiosidad y saliendo de su ensoñación

-Cuando vi la noticia de tu "olvidado para siempre" matrimonio con ese tipo, me fijé en el nombre del reportero que publico la noticia. Por suerte para mí lo conocía, así que, como puedes imaginar no me fue difícil averiguar el lugar donde vivías.

-He de confesarte que cuando entraste a mi cuarto, sentí deseos de que realmente fueras tú, aunque en un primer momento me asusté. Y dices que Susana terminó contigo?

-Sí, así fue Candy. Ella se dio cuenta de que nunca podría corresponder al amor que ella sentía por mí. Sabía que no hubo ni un solo momento del tiempo que pase a su lado en que dejara de pensar en ti.

Su mutua compañía y la felicidad por estar juntos hicieron que el trayecto se tornara corto. Por fin habían llegado a la cabaña. Se trataba de una construcción totalmente de madera, contaba con dos pisos, y un panorámico porche que bordeaba toda la casa. Estaba enclavada al pie de la montaña, rodeada por una espesa vegetación, y a escasos metros del lago que habían dejado atrás.

-Oooohh Terry, es hermosa, me recuerda tanto al hogar de Pony!!

-Me alegro que te guste pecosa, aunque ya sabía que sería así

-Pretencioso!!! Nunca cambiarás eehh

-Bromeaba Candy. Ven aquí..-Le dijo mientras bajaba del caballo y le tendía los brazos para ayudarla a ella. La sostuvo en brazos durante unos instantes, cuando sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura le dio un tierno beso...

-Te amo, quiero estar por siempre a tu lado. Te amo, te amo, me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi en el Mauritania.

-Terry, yo también te amo. Estoy tan feliz que en estos momentos no me importa nada, sólo quiero estar contigo.!!

-Vamos dentro- Dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros- Un momento.... estás descalza Candy!!

-Sí, la próxima vez que me secuestren en mitad de la noche recordaré ponerme los zapatos!! Quizás, mi secuestrador tenga la amabilidad de esperar a que me ponga los zapatos !!Y por si no te diste cuenta debajo de tu capa sólo tengo puesto mi camisón..!!

-No te enojes Candy, cuanto que estemos instalados bajaré al pueblo y te conseguiré ropa y calzado, pero ahora no puedo permitir que camines descalza-Dijo tomándola en brazos- Yo te llevaré dentro.

Candy miró maravillada el interior de la cabaña. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue una gran alfombra de piel blanca, colocada cerca de una amplia chimenea. La luz entraba a raudales, gracias a las dos amplias ventanas situadas a izquierda y derecha de la chimenea. Una basta cocina se veía al fondo de la sala principal, y a la izquierda de la entrada, otra puerta cerrada, Candy pensó que se trataría del baño. Unas escaleras en forma de caracol conducían a la parte de arriba, allí se encontraban los dos dormitorios. La cabaña era hermosa y muy acogedora pensó Candy, le parecía demasiado cómoda como alojamiento de cazadores.

-Qué te parece mi amor?- Terry que aún tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella,la acercó más a él y le dio un delicado beso en la coronilla

-Me encanta, es tan acogedora, la luz que entra por los ventanales le da tanta alegría, la chimenea, el porche..... todo me parece perfecto Terry!!! Sólo que....

-Qué ocurre Candy? -se preocupó el muchacho

-Me parece que para ser un alojamiento para cazadores es demasiado... como decirte.... cómoda, preparada...

-Pecosa, está bien, me descubriste: la cabaña no la alquilé a nadie, la compré hace un par de años. Este lugar esta muy cerca de donde tú estabas, y eso me ayudaba cunado quería escapar del agobio de Susana. A veces pasaba aquí dos o tres días, cuando tenía descansos en el teatro. Pero no hablemos ahora de eso quieres? Acomódate como quieras, como te dije antes bajaré al pueblo a conseguirte algo de ropa y calzado. En la despensa de la cocina hay de casi todo, lo digo por si quieres ir preparando algo para comer....como hiciste en Escocia, recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Está bien Terry, te sorprenderé para cuando vuelvas. Pero no tardes mucho, creo que ya te extraño y aún no te has ido.

-Ten prometo que no tardaré, y estaré aquí para contemplar la hermosa puesta de sol junto a ti, desde la parte posterior del porche es un espectáculo grandioso.

-Albert, Albert!!!- Gritaba Paty de una a otra habitación de la mansión a punto de perder los nervios

-Paty, mi vida, que te sucede, por qué tanto alboroto?- Preguntó Albert con su calma habitual y tratando de serenar a su esposa

-No está, ha desaparecido, la busqué en todas las habitaciones, incluso en los jardines no la encuentro Albert-- contestó atropelladamente Paty buscando una respuesta en Albert

-Qué o quién ha desparecido, que es lo que estás buscando que no encuentras tesoro?-La madurez de Albert siempre hacía que él viera las cosas con más serenidad- Tranquilízate, no hay nada que pueda ser tan grave, cuéntame.

-Candy, Albert, Candy es quien ha desparecido-le comunicó Paty con la voz entrecortada. El semblante de Albert cambió por completo....

CONTINUARA....


	4. Chapter 4

**LE AMARE TODA LA VIDA**

**CAPITULO 4**

**SOSPECHAS CERTERAS**

**-Vamos a ver Paty, cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con Candy?-Preguntó Albert intentando conservar la calma**

**-Si mal no recuerdo, fue unos momentos antes de que tú y yo saliéramos de compras- Contestó Paty haciendo memoria**

**-Y qué te dijo de qué hablasteis? Le notaste algo raro, o hizo algún comentario que te pareciera extraño?- Albert comenzaba a preocuparse**

**-No, estaba nerviosa, pero yo lo atribuyo a los nervios propios de la boda. Pero por lo demás estaba como siempre. Albert, estoy muy preocupada, dónde puede estar Candy?-Paty se acurrucó entre los brazos de Albert.**

**Su pequeña joven y dulce esposa, siempre preocupándose por los demás pensó Albert. Era tan tierna, tan cariñosa, tan serena y tan inteligente, que Albert acabó enamorado perdidamente de ella. Hermosos recuerdos acudieron a su mente, Paty, Patricia O`Brian su esposa, su amiga fiel su compañera de por vida. Albert recordó el día en que la vida la volvió a poner en su camino. Tras la supuesta muerte de Stear, Paty se sintió terriblemente abatida, un dolor como el que nunca antes había sentido se hizo dueño de su vida. Estaba melancólica, apática, sus ojos carecía de vida, esa vida que se le había ido con Stear. Sus padres muy preocupados por el grave estado físico y psíquico de Patricia, le propusieron realizar juntos un viaje, un viaje para conocer las mejores ciudades del mundo. A regañadientes y a fuerza de mucho insistir por parte de sus padres, Paty terminó cediendo. El tour iba camino ya de los 8 meses, se encontraban en el continente africano, en Marruecos, la última ciudad en la que harían escala sería en Marraketch. Visitaban uno de los zocos cuando Albert chocó literalmente con la familia O´Brian. Después de las acostumbradas presentaciones, estuvieron comiendo todos juntos en uno de los restaurantes típicos de la zona, charlando del pasado, de como les había ido en estos meses.. etc etc. El barco de los O´Brian zarpaba a la mañana siguiente, el de Albert en una semana, así que acordaron que cuando Albert regresara a América se pondría en contacto con Patricia.**

**Y así fue, un par de días después de arribar a América, Albert se presentó una mañana en casa de Paty con el propósito de invitarla a comer. Tras esa comida vinieron paseos, cenas visitas a teatros... Parecían congeniar a la perfección. Patricia encontró en Albert un verdadero amigo, un hombro sobre el que llorar sus penas por la supuesta muerte de Stear. Con el tiempo los sentimientos de Paty por Albert fueron cambiando, hasta darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Ella creía que ese amor no era correspondido, que Albert sólo la veía como una gran amiga, pero Patricia estaba muy equivocada. Una noche, cuando Albert dejó a Paty en su casa después de una agradable velada, con mucha cautela y temor al principio, Albert probó los labios de Paty. Ella no tardó mucho en corresponder al beso, lo que hizo que Albert sintiera una dicha en su corazón que nunca antes había sentido. Dos días después, le declaraba su amor a Paty. A los tres meses, ya tenía fijada la fecha de la boda para el año siguiente. Fue en el transcurso de ese año cuando Stear regresó de la guerra. En un principio se sintió herido y traicionado, pero cuando comenzó a intimar con Annie comprendió que lo que había sentido por Paty no había sido más que una hermosa amistad, lo que empezó a sentir por Annie era muy diferente. Albert sintió por primera vez el fantasma de los celos con el regreso de Stear, pero Paty le aseguró que él era el hombre que amaba, y que gracias a él había superado la pérdida de Stear y lo tenía completamente olvidado. **

**Cuantos recuerdos !!! pensaba Albert**

**-Albert, qué ocurre? Te quedaste pensativo...- le dijo Paty acariciando su cara**

**-Sólo recordaba, mi amor. Volviendo a lo de antes, se me ocurre que tal vez Candy fue a casa de Annie y Stear, con lo despistada que es Candy, quizás se le hizo tarde y no se dio cuenta.**

**-Sí!! puede ser, vayamos allí entonces- Dijo Paty con una pequeña esperanza**

**-Tú debes quedarte aquí por si acaso no estuviera allí y regresara, comprendes mi vida?**

**-Claro, no había caído en eso. Ve cuanto antes, no hay tiempo que perder**

**-Aaaalbert!!! pero que sorpresa, que haces aquí a estás horas? Si no te das prisa no llegaréis a tiempo a la iglesia Candy y tú. - Le dijo Stear cuando le abrió la puerta**

**-Hola Stear, por tu comentario deduzco que Candy no está aquí cierto?**

**-Aquí?- Preguntó Stear extrañado- Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza y perdiste de nuevo la memoria Albert? Por si no lo recuerdas, tú eres el padrino de Candy...**

**-Lo sé perfectamente Stear, no es momento para bromas. La situación es bien seria. Candy ha desaparecido, no la encontramos por ningún sitio, y se me ocurrió que tal habría venido aquí para hablar con Annie.**

**-Buenos días Albert que haces aquí?-Le saludó Annie**

**-Buenos días Annie, dime tú sabes algo de Candy? **

**-Yoo? No, por qué, que ocurre?**

**-Tesoro Candy esta desaparecida, Albert pensó que tal vez estuviera aquí**

**-Cómo!! Desaparecida?-Annie se puso pálida**

**-Calamte, Annie no debes alterarte en tu estado. Estoy seguro que pronto aparecerá, yo me marcho a casa, Paty está esperando allí por si volviera.**

**-Aguarda Albert, vamos contigo-dijo Stear con signos de preocupación- Vamos Annie.**

**-Hola Paty-La saludó Annie con un cariñoso abrazo**

**-Annie!!, Stear, cómo estáis?-Paticia se alegró de que hubieran venido con Albert**

**-Y Candy?, Se sabe algo, llegó?- Preguntó Albert**

**-No, aquí no vino nadie, y por lo que veo tampoco estaba con Annie y Stear**

**-Estoy empezando a preocuparme, es raro que Candy se marché sin decir nada. Stear acompáñame al apartamento de Archie, es el único sitio donde se me ocurre que pudiera estar.**

**-Vamos Albert- En la cara de Stear se notaba preocupación- Annie, quédate con Paty por si Candy regresara**

**-Stear, Albert !! Qué estáis haciendo aquí ? Sara y yo salíamos ya para la iglesia**

**-Buenos días a los dos-Les saludó Sara que se asomó a la puerta**

**Sara era una criatura angelical, no solo por su belleza, que era lo primero por lo que llamaba la atención, sobre todo por su bondad, por su solidaridad con otros, su alegría, su valentía y su arrojo. Su larga y rizada melena resplandecía como el oro viejo con los rayos del sol, sus ojos de un intenso azul cobalto, reflejaban la pureza de su alma. Una nariz pequeña y respingada, unos labios anchos y carnosos y unas cejas bien delineadas hacían una combinación perfecta en un rostro difícil de olvidar. Pero lo que a Archie más le gustaba de ella era su manera de caminar, con movimiento gráciles y delicados, adquiridos gracias a sus muchos años como bailarina de ballet. A pesar de ser tres años mayor que Archie, cuando estaban juntos parecía bastante más joven que él.**

**-Hola Sara- La saludó Stear**

**-Siempre es un placer verte, Sara-Dijo Albert mientras le besaba la mano**

**Archie frunció el ceño al verlo, no podía evitar sentir celos de cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella.**

**-No habéis respondido a mi pregunta..**

**-Hermano, veníamos a saber si Candy se encontraba aquí, pero ya vimos que no.... Sabes? No la encontramos por ningún sitio**

**-Cómo es posible eso?, Hoy es el día de su boda...-Archie se quedó pensativo unos instantes-Y si huyó?**

**-Nooo!! - negó tajante Albert- Parece mentira que no conozcas a Candy, ella no es de las que sale corriendo cuando algo no le gusta, aceptó casarse con Brad por propia voluntad, nadie la obligó**

**-Sí, tienes razón Albert, Candy no es de ese tipo de personas. Qué sugieres que hagamos?-n preguntó Archie**

**-Creo que lo más importante en estos momentos es avisar a Brad, debe estar desesperado en la iglesia esperando a Candy. Stear, tú ven conmigo a comunicarle a Brad que la boda no podrá celebrarse. Archie, ve con Sara a casa, allí están Paty y Annie esperando, diles que no hay señales de Candy, y que en una hora aproximadamente Brad y yo nos reuniremos con vosotros.**

**-Bien, nos vemos en tu casa Albert, vamos Sara**

**Todo estaba preparado para la unión de Candy y Brad, las flores, el coro, los numerosos invitados que miraban desesperados sus relojes de bolsillo, y por supuesto el sacerdote que oficiaría la misa. Cunado Stear y Albert llegaron divisaron a Brad frente al altar, no parecía nervioso, con las manos enlazadas a su espalda y la cabeza muy alta no apartaba la mirada del altar. El traje de chaqué en tonos claros que había elegido para la ocasión hacía resaltar su apostura, su cabello, como era habitual en él, iba recogido por un lazo negro a la altura del cuello.**

**Albert se acercó a él.**

**-Albert !! y Candy? Por qué viniste sin ella ? Acaso no te diste cuenta de la hora que es?-Brad parecía confundido, pero no perdió la sonrisa de la cara ni un momento**

**-Brad, amigo, se suspende la boda- le comunicó Albert con tono solidario**

**La cara de Brad cambió por completo, su sonrisa había desaparecido, una mirada fría y airada se adueñó de él, tenía la mandíbula tensa y una vena del cuello no cesaba de palpitar**

**-Quéeeeeeee!!!- Gritó colérico-Qué está pasando, exijo una respuesta inmediatamente**

**-Cálmate Brad, daré una explicación convincente a los invitados y al sacerdote y nos marcharemos a mi casa, por el camino te contaré todo.**

**-Dónde está Candy, apareció ya?-Brad entró descortesmente a la sala donde los demás aguardaban, ni siquiera se digno a saludar a los allí presentes- Candy, Candy, Candy, dónde diablos estás?**

**-Buenos días Brad**

**-Cómo estas Brad**

**-Disculpadme, estoy tan preocupado por ella que olvidé por completo mis modales. Cómo estáis chicos? Por lo que veo no se sabe nada nuevo**

**-Así es Brad- Contestó Archie**

**-Vosotros la conocéis mejor que yo, no se os ocurre dónde pudiera estar?**

**-Yo agoté todos los recursos-Albert no sabía que más a hacer y eso lo desesperaba**

**Los demás negaron con la cabeza.**

**-Un momento!!- Dijo Archie poniéndose en pie- No me extrañaría que...**

**-Dinos Archie, qué se te ocurrió?- lo animó Brad**

**-TERRY !!-- Dijo simplemente Archie**

**-Archie, este no es el momento para inquinas del pasado- Lo amonestó Albert**

**-Quién es Terry?- preguntó confuso Brad**

**-Acaso Candy no te contó de él?- Le preguntó Archie. Brad hizo un esto negativo con la cabeza.**

**-Alguien sería tan amable de decirme quién es Terry?- su estado de ánimo comenzaba a altearse de nuevo.**

**-Mi hija y Terry.......**

**Un delicioso aroma a pan recién horneado flotaba en el aire, su olor se mezclaba con lo podría ser un jugoso asado. Terry azuzó más al caballo, deseaba llegar cuanto antes para estar de nuevo a su lado. Cuando entró a la cabaña se llevó una grata sorpresa. Todo estaba ordenado y recogido, la mesa estaba preparada para comer, incluso había colocado un jarrón con hermosas flores que seguramente habría recogido de los alrededores. Al no encontrarla dentro de la cabaña se imaginó que estaría en el porche trasero. La conocía muy bien, y no se equivocó, Candy admiraba el hermoso paisaje con una sonrisa radiante, cuando Terry rodeó su cintura acercándose a ella por atrás. Al sentirlo a su espalda Candy apoyó su dorada cabeza en el pecho de él y entrelazó sus manos con las suyas.**

**-Terry...parece que transcurrieron siglos desde que te fuiste, cuando tan sólo han pasado tres horas- Le dijo con voz muy dulce**

**-Candy, yo también ansiaba regresar cuanto antes a tu lado...El caballo llegó exhausto, le sometí a un ritmo frenético para llegar cuanto antes**

**Ella se giró hasta quedar de frente a él y entrelazó las manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras Terry aún la tenía tomada por la cintura.**

**-Después de esta sofocante carrera, creo que me merezco que me saludes como es debido no crees pecosa?-Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en su rostro mientras sus labios descendían lentamente para saborear los de ella.**

**-Terry haces que todo me de vueltas....**

**Terry la miraba y no se cansaba de hacerlo, aún le parecía mentira que estuviera junto a él.**

**-Ven- La dijo tomándola de la mano- Te mostraré lo que te compré**

**Candy quedó maravillada por todo lo que veía, pero no porque sintiera delirio por las prendas de vestir, la ilusionaba saber que era él quien se lo había regalado. Eligió para ponerse en ese momento un vestido verde que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, unas puntillas de seda adornaban el cuello los puños y la parte baja del vestido.**

**-Qué te parece?**

**-Estás hermosa Candy....**

**-Bueno ahora sólo espero que te guste lo que preparé para comer....**

**-Si sabe la mitad de rico de lo bien que huele...**

**-También encontré esta botella de vino te parece si la abrimos?**

**-Claro que sí!!. Deja que te ayude- dio Terry descorchando la botella de vino y sirviéndola a ella primero.**

**-Brindo por la felicidad, por poder estar juntos, por que nada nos aleje al uno del otro!!**

**-Brindo por ello, salud mi amor.**

**Candy había aprendido a cocinar, tanto así que Terry repitió dos platos de asado. Pero aunque le hubiera cocinado el peor de los potingues, se lo hubiera perdonado. Prefería alimentar su alma con ella a el mejor de los manjares.**

**-Te prometí que veríamos juntos la puesta de sol, se que lo vas a disfrutar. Vayamos al porche, el sol empieza ya a ocultarse tras las montañas. Aguarda un segundo, cojamos una manta para cobijarnos, el frío a estas horas es intenso.**

**-Ummm ya lo se, vine en camisón parte del trayecto a caballo, hasta que me cubriste con tu capa. O lo habías olvidado?**

**-Claro que no pecosa.**

**Terry la tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta el porche, puso la manta por detrás de él y luego la abrigó a ella dentro.**

**Terry tenía razón, el espectáculo era grandioso, el sol bañaba las bastas extensiones de campo con una tonalidad anaranjada al principio, el naranja fue tornándose rosáceo a medida que el sol iba desapareciendo en las montañas, para acabar en un tono violáceo antes de que se ocultara por completo**

**-Terry, es hermoso!! Qué mágica combinación de luces!!**

**-Candy- Dijo para que lo mirara. Levantó su barbilla con un dedo, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella.**

**-Terry..-Dijo ella ofreciéndole sus labios.**

**Terry la besaba dulcemente, y ella se dejaba besar, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él. El beso se fue tornando más profundo, hasta que su lengua invadió la boca de ella. Candy sentía como acariciaba cada rincón de su boca, ella se atrevió a imitarlo y paso la punta de su lenguecita por los labios de él. Terry sentía como el pulso se la aceleraba y un gemido ronco brotó de su garganta. Sus manos la estrechaban fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Candy se volvió más audaz e introdujo su lengua en la boca de él. Eso fue demasiado para el joven, debía detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.**

**-Candy debemos parar, ante todo soy un caballero...-Su respiración estaba agitada**

**Ella bajó la mirada, estaba segura que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rubor intenso**

**-Lo siento Terry..**

**El le levanto la cabeza**

**-Mírame Candy, no te disculpes. Cuando uno ama, la pasión se hace dueño de todo, de su cuerpo de su mente, pero es mejor que hagamos las cosas como es debido. Vayamos a dormir, mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano si queremos estar al día siguiente en la estación. El tren para New York sale a las 5 am.**

**-Sí, me parece buena idea. Vayamos pues.**

**Tomados por la cintura, subieron al piso superior, donde estaban los dos cuartos. Ella se miró las dos puertas.**

**-Terry, como dormiremos?**

**Terry la miraba intensamente ante ante la inocencia de su pregnnta......**

**CONTINUARA**


	5. Chapter 5

**LE AMARE TODA LA VIDA**

**CAPITULO 5**

**VIAJE A LA FELICIDAD ?**

**-**Candy, si tú quisieras podríamos dormir juntos esta noche..

-Terry, pero tú dijiste..

-No te alarmes,creo que no me comprendiste bien pecosa, sólo dije dormir. Me gustaría dormir abrazado a ti, despertar a tu lado por la mañana... pero sólo eso. Te doy mi palabra de caballero inglés de que eso es todo lo que ocurrirá entre tú y yo...

-Aahh que tonta soy, siempre confundo las cosas. A mi también me gustaría dormirme en tus brazos, sentirte a mi lado en la noche y que tu rostro sea lo primero que vea al despertar.

-Vamos entonces, ya se está haciendo tarde y mañana te despertaré temprano.. Y ahora qué haces ahí parada, qué estás mirando?

-Terry, date la vuelta, tengo que cambiarme-El hizo caso a su orden- Y no te vuelvas hasta que yo te diga.

Terry oyó como descendía la cremallera del vestido, la suave caricia de éste al rozar el suelo suponía una tortura para él. El crujir de los corchetes de su corsé al ser desabotonado y el roce de las medias de seda descendiendo por sus piernas, le estaban volviendo loco. Dulce tortura, termina de una vez... susurraba en voz baja.

-Terminé ya puedes girarte- Candy ya estaba acurrucada en la cama y tapada hasta a barbilla con las mantas- Ahora cerraré los ojos para que tú te cambies..

-No es necesario, yo no soy tan pudoroso como tú, srta pecas- Su camisa ya estaba desabotonada, y ahora hacía lo mismo con sus pantalones, un pantalón de pijama rayado fue lo único que se puso antes de acostarse al lado de Candy.

-Hace frío-Dijo Candy frotándose los brazos

-Ven aquí pequeña pecosa, yo te daré calor- Terry la acercó a él, sus brazos la rodearon y colocó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Sabes Terry, jamás podría imaginarme con Brad compartiendo estos momentos, Casarme con él hubiera sido una locura, nunca sería feliz a su lado, y lo peor es que él se daría cuenta y también sufriría.

-Es muy difícil estar con una persona a quien no se ama y al mismo tiempo se piensa en otra. Créeme, sé bien de lo que hablo.-Terry cerró los ojos intentando olvidar los años de soledad que había vivido junto a Susana.

-Imagino lo duro que tuvo que ser para ti, ahora me doy cuenta que no se puede obligar al corazón a querer a alguien, él es que manda, y cuando elije nada se puede hacer. Pero ahora debemos olvidarnos del dolor, lucharemos por estar juntos y, hablo por mí, yo siempre seré feliz a tu lado Terry

-Candy yo también. A tu lado está mi felicidad. Y ahora a dormir, si no mañana no habrá quien te levante. Buenas noches pecosa- Depositó un casto beso en su mejilla

-Buenas noches mocoso malcriado ja ja ja- Ella fue más audaz, alzó la cabeza y lo beso en los labios.

-Candy... No seas mala...- Protestó ´Terry cuando su cuerpo reaccionó al inocente beso de ella.

Candy dormía profundamente, no había tardado ni diez minutos en quedar completamente dormida.

Sin embargo Terry permanecía en vela, estar junto a ella, tenerla tan cerca, era un verdadero suplicio para él. Cada vez que se movía y lo rozaba involuntariamente, su cuerpo reaccionaba a su contacto. El dulce aliento de ella le erizaba el vello del pecho cuando su respiración acompasada lo rozaba. Ya casi de madrugada, por fin consiguió quedarse dormido.

Los tímidos rayos de sol intentaban filtrarse a través de la grietas de la ventana de madera.. Calculaba que sería alrededor de las 7 am, sabía que era hora de levantarse, pero se estaba también así!! Terry se apoyaba en un codo y se dedicó unos minutos a mirarla mientras dormía. No había sido un sueño, Candy estaba a su lado, dormía a su lado y habían pasado la noche juntos, inocentemente juntos. Terry le dio un leve beso en los labios hasta que ella abrió esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

-Buenos días dormilona !!

Candy lo miraba como si no supiera donde se encontraba, alzó una mano y acarició el rostro de él

-Buenos días..... Terry, te miraba porque pensé que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero es muy real... estás aquí.

Terry sonrió ante su comentario, ella había pensado lo mismo que él al despertar.

Se cansaría alguna vez de mirarla? No, estaba seguro de que eso nunca sucedería..Amaba cada parte de su ser, adoraba cada uno de sus gestos, sentía música en el corazón cada vez que escuchaba su alegre risa. Vaya, parecía que se estaba poniendo sentimental, pensó para si mismo.

-No puedes imaginarte cuanto te amo, Candy- Tiernamente apartó un díscolo rizo que se posaba en sobre su mejilla. Miraba sus labios, algo parecía que lo estaba reteniendo a besarla, pero la tentación fue más grande y cedió al impulso. Candy lo recibía solícita, y eso lo animó a profundizar el beso. La mano de ella acariciando su torso, y la pasión con que le devolvía el beso acrecentaron la llama que comenzaba a arder dentro de él. Ahora sus manos se dedicaron a explorar cada parte del cuerpo de la joven, sus labios descendían por el blanco cuello de ella hasta llegar al valle de sus senos, apenas cubiertos por la sutil tela del camisón. Con mucha delicadeza deshizo el nudo que lo mantenía cerrado, sus ojos se maravillaron ante el espectáculo que se le desveló. De nuevo sus labios volvían a los de ella.....

-Perdóname Candy, te prometí portarme como un caballero contigo y casi falto a mi promesa.-Terry se levantó bruscamente de la cama.

-Teeeerry tú me dijiste que no pidiera perdón por sentir, y ahora tú...

-No es lo mismo pecosa, tú aún eres ingenua e inocente, yo soy quien debe controlar la situación. Quiero que todo sea perfecto para ti.-Su respiración continuaba agitada- Y ahora creo que es hora de ir a desayunar, me pareció escuchar un ruido extraño que provenía de tu barriguita

-Terry !!! Bueno la verdad es que estoy hambrienta- Candy sintió que se ruborizaba.

Tras haber tomado un baño tonificante cada uno, disfrutaron de un recostituyente desayuno en el porche delantero, mientras la mañana empezaba a despuntar y los rayos de sol entibiaban el ambiente frío que la noche había dejado.

Llegó el momento de partir, Terry acomodó sobre la grupa del caballo los dos pequeños sacos que contenían sus escasa pertenencias, ya tendrían tiempo de comprar más.

-Ya estoy lista

-Me permite que la ayude a montar, mi bella princesa?

-Un momento Terry

-Qué ocurre? Olvidaste algo?

-Nooooo- dijo la muchacha suspirando- Es que quiero guardar en mi memoria este lugar donde he sido tan feliz- Intentaba atesorar en su retina hasta el más mínimo detalle del lugar.

-Candy...-Dijo con tono compasivo. La abrazó con fuerza al ver como una lágrima resbalaba por du mejilla- Te prometo que cuando estemos casados, éste será el primer sitio donde viajaremos de luna de miel, y nos quedaremos todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Mi amor, gracias por hacerme tan feliz. Bueno ahora se acabaron los sentimentalismos. Apuesto caballero, tendría la bondad de ayudarme a subir al caballo ja ja ja

-Arriba srta pecas !!!- Terry la subió al caballo sin ningún esfuerzo y luego montó tras ella.

-Haremos todo el viaje hasta la estación a caballo?- Preguntó Candy mientras sus ojos no se cansaban de admirar las belleza del entorno en el que se hallaban.

-Todo no, iremos hasta el rancho donde me lo alquilaron, allí lo devolveremos y continuaremos a pie hasta la estación. No queda muy lejos del rancho, yo diría que como una media hora caminando.

-Eso no me preocupa, dijiste rancho? No será el rancho de Tom verdad?- Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron pensando que tal vez volvería a ver a Tom

-No preciosa.. el rancho de Tom pillaba demasiado lejos de la estación para ir a pie. Te decepciona saber que no verás a tu amigo Tom?

-No te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para hacerle una visita!! Sabías que ya va a ser papá por tercera vez?-Terry sonrió pensando en los hijos que algún día tendría con ella

-Pronto tú y yo también tendremos una hermosa familia- le dijo mientras la besaba cabello.

Allí estaba el rancho donde dejarían el caballo, por fin habían llegado. Cuatro horas sobre lomos de un caballo se hacían muy largas, aunque se estuviera con la mejor compañía. Había devuelto el caballo y pensaban seguir a pie rumbo a la estación cuando la esposa del ranchero, la sra Piterson reconoció a Terry como el actor de teatro del que hablaban todos los diarios.. Era una mujer de mediana edad, que años atrás debió de ser bonita, su tez aún tersa daba fe de que el paso del tiempo había sido benévolo con ella. El cabello castaño-rojizo lo llevaba recogido en un rodete en la parte alta de la cabeza, su mirada castaña expresaba bondad, nobleza y sobre todo hospitalidad. No tardó mucho en enterarse que la pareja tomaría el expreso de las 5 am. Aún les quedaban unas cuantas hora por delante, apenas eran las 5 de la tarde, y se encontraban como a una hora de distancia de la estación. Así que tras mucho insistir por parte se la sra Piterson, aceptaron gustosos la invitación a cenar y pernoctar unas cuantas horas antes de partir para la estación.

Llegó la hora de partir, era muy temprano alrededor de las tres y media de la mañana, y todos dormían. Terry, en señal de agradecimiento, les dejó una nota donde decía que si alguna vez querían ir a verlo actuar, bastaba con que se presentara allí y preguntaran por él, tendrían una de las mejores butacas reservadas.

Si!! Ahí estaba el tren que los llevaría a emprender una vida juntos, una vida de felicidad.

-Subamos Candy- El subió primero y le tendía la mano a ella-Dentro hace algo menos de frío

-Candy!!- La llamó él al ver que la muchacha se había quedado pensativa y ni siquiera escuchó lo que la dijo- Qué ocurre pecosa?

-Ehhh?? No, nada Terry, es que al ir a subir al tren recordé la vez que fui a New York a reunirme contigo...Cogí un tren como este feliz, dichosa, contando los minutos que faltaban para reunirme contigo. Hasta imaginaba el momento de nuestro reencuentro!!!!. Sin embargo, el retorno de ese viaje fue el pero momento de mi vida...-Tomó su mano,subió al tren y se arrojó a sus brazos- …...nuestra separación

-Vamos pecosa, eso ya pasó- Terry la abrazaba con ternura- Recuerdas que hace tiempo te dije que siempre debes mirar hacia delante? Olvídate de esos dolorosos recuerdos, y piensa en el futuro de felicidad que nos espera.

-Sí, tienes razón Terry-Vamos tomemos asiento, ya sonó el silbato de aviso, el tren esta a punto de ponerse en marcha.

-Así que ese tipo y tu hija adoptiva se separaron por circunstancias ajenas al amor que me dices se profesaban- Tras haber escuchado con atención la narración de los hechos que Albert le hizo, los ojos de Brad eran puro fuego verde- Candy nunca me habló de él!!

-Candy luchó por olvidarle, y no quería mencionar su nombre-Le explicó paty

-Sí, Terry le ha causado siempre un gran sufrimiento a Candy, Brad.-Continuó Archie- He visto como ella ha derramado lágrimas por ese cretino en más de una ocasión

-Archie!!- Le llamó la atención Sara

-Es cierto todo lo que digo- Se defendió él

-Hermano, cuando se ama como ellos se amaban, es inevitable que se sufra. Sabes muy bien que ellos sacrificaron el amor que se tenían por la felicidad de esa muchacha... cómo se llamaba? Susana no?

Albert hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y miraba a unos y a otros. La situcaión se tornaba complicada, quizás Archie tuviera razón y Candy se encontrara en estos momentos con Terry.

-Albert, qué opinas tú de todo esto-Brad le preguntó, pero ya tenía una hipótesis clara en su mente : ese tal Terry se había llevado a su prometida. Cuando diera con él lo haría "picadillo". Jamás había permitido que nadie le arrebatara lo que el consideraba de su propiedad.

-No lo sé Brad, Candy no se hubiera marchado por su propia voluntad sin dar una explicación. Y Terry, según tengo entendido, está a punto de casarse con Susana. Además no creo que él quisiera perjudicar a Candy.

-Lo defiendes!!??- El tono utilizado por Brad no le gustó nada- Estoy completamente seguro que ese malnacido se llevó a Candy!!!

-Yo creo que Brad tiene razón. Seguramente Terry se entero de que ella y Brad pensaban casarse y no fue capaz de asumir que Candy ya no le pertenece.- Archie parecía que no había olvidado las rencillas del pasado.

-Basta Archie!!- Albert volvió a amonestarlo- "No metas el dedo en la yaga"

-Albert tiene razón, son meras sospechas tuyas-Annie dio su opinión- Terry amaba a Candy, su amor por ella era verdadero, no creo que hiciera algo que pudiera perjudicarla.

-Qué sabes tú?-Brad arremetió contra Annie-Tú eres su amiga y siempre la protegerás. O es que acaso a ti gustaría estar en su situación? A lo mejor te hubiera gustado que un antigua amor te hubiera llevado con él..- Su mirada se dirigió a Archie

Stear se levantó y tomo a Brad por las solapas de la chaqueta.

-No te permito que le hables así a mi esposa!!- Stear estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero Albert se lo impidió

-Cálmate Stear por favor. Brad ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar!!, Te exijo que le pidas disculpas a Annie

-Sí, no sé que me pasó....Annie por favor, acepta mis disculpas. Esta situación me está sacando de quicio. Perdonadme todos si me alteré... amo a Candy, y sólo de pensar que otro hombre se la llevó hace que me hierva la sangre.

-Bien, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es tranquilizarnos todos- Albert intentó poner algo de cordura a la situación.- Puede que alguien se la llevara para pedir un rescate por ella...

-Vamos Albert!!! Ni tu mismo crees eso que dijiste!!- Le contradijo Brad- En el fondo sabes que está con él

Albert cada vez estaba más convencido de ello. Lo que más le preocupaba es que si Candy se encontraba con Terry.... estaría por voluntad propia o estaría retenida por la fuerza?. No, que tonterías estaba pensando!! Terry no la retendría a la fuerza... pero... acaso lo tendrían ambos premeditado ??. No Candy no huía sin dar la cara.

-Ya no sé que pensar, sinceramente no lo sé....

-Entonces lo que no podemos hacer es quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados....Albert, tú sabes dónde vive ese desgraciado??

-No te permito que te refieras a Terry por ese calificativo, basta de insultos!! Terry es un buen amigo mío!!. Y contestando a tú pregunta, sí, yo se donde vive Terry.

-Entonces creo que tu obligación como padre de Candy es acompañarme a hacerle una visita a ese... a Terry

-Cómo ?.Al apartamento de Terry? -Albert pensó que Brad no sabía lo que decía

-Por supuesto!! O es que piensas que él va a tener la gentileza de traernosla de vuelta?

Pero Brad, Terry vive en New York...

-Eso no me importa, mi coche está aparcado fuera, es uno de los más rápidos del momento. Si salimos ahora calculo que llegaremos a la estación de trenes sobre las cinco o cinco y media de la mañana, allí tomaremos el primer tren que vaya hacia New York.

Albert lo miraba y le parecía estar ante una persona completamente distinta a la que había conocido en Africa. Seguramente eran suposiciones suyas, lo que pasaba es que Brad estaba profundamente enamorado de Candy, por eso se alteraba de esa manera.

-Esta bien Brad, le haremos una visita a Terry. Deja que me despida de mi esposa y familia

-Bien te espero fuera

Brad salió sin despedirse de nadie, ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, lo atribuían al nerviosismo por la situación.

-Stear, Archie, si os enteráis de algo poneos en contacto con George, el sabrá como localizarme. Annie, Sara, os pido por favor que vengáis a hacerle compañía a Paty

-Claro que sí, eso no tienes no que decirlo Albert

-Por supuesto- Estuvo de acuerdo Annie

-Paty tesoro, volveré lo antes posible.

-Albert....-Paty abrazó a su marido.

A las 5:22 am partió el tren con dirección a New York, una pequeña avería había producido el ligero retraso.

El apeadero iba quedando cada vez más atrás a medida que el tren se alejaba de la estación. Candy entrelazó sus dedos con los de Terry

-Por fin!!! la espera se me estaba haciendo interminable

-Sí, mi amor, vamos rumbo a nuestra nueva vida

Llenos de esperanzas sueños y deseos ambos jóvenes sonreían al futuro que les tendía los brazos.

Albert y Brad acababan de llegar a la estación. Eran las 5:33 am.

Brad dio unos golpes en la ventanilla donde se expendían los billetes

-Oiga!! A qué hora sale el próximo tren hacia New York?- el funcionario quedó asombrado ante la falta de modales de su interloculor.

-Me temo que hasta dentro de dos días no hay ningún tren a New York. Hace a penas diez minutos que ha salido uno, es una lástima que no hayan llegado un poco antes. Ese tren salió con veinte minutos de retraso.

-Entonces no hay posibilidad de viajar hasta dentro de dos días?- Preguntó Albert con más educación al ver como Brad golpeaba el mostrador con el puño.

-Bueno, tiene la posibilidad de tomar el tren que llega hasta Washington, allí podrán tomar otro tren que les lleve a New York

-Y a qué hora sale el tren para Washington, conteste!!-volvió a preguntar Brad

-Brad, este hombre no tiene la culpa de que no hayamos llegado a tiempo para tomar el tren. Discúlpelo por favor, esta un poco alterado.

-Ya, entiendo, no se preocupe caballero. Déjeme ver los horarios..... Si aquí esta....el tren sale dentro de tres horas.

-Está bien deme dos billetes por favor...

Albert y Brad esperaban con paciencia el tren, cada uno sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Albert se preguntaba si no se había equivocado con Brad, si hubiera resultado un buen marido para Candy, en caso de haberse casado.

Brad, maldecía para sí mismo las horas de demora para ponerle las manos encima al desgraciado ese....y en cuanto a ella....la enseñaría lo que es un hombre.

**CONTINUARA**


	6. Chapter 6

**LE AMARE TODA LA VIDA**

**CAPITULO 6**

**SOLEDAD, DESENGAÑO Y CRUELDAD**

-Mira Terry, mira!!!. Allá a lo lejos se divisa la estación!!-Candy se levantó de su asiento y abrió la ventanilla del tren, quería sentir como los primeros rayos de sol acariciaban su rostro. Terry la miraba feliz, su entusiasmo era contagiable.

-Sí Candy, en esta estación fue donde nos reencontramos, recuerdas?

-Claro que sí. Yo te confundí con un tipo horroroso que vestía una capa como la tuya, en ese momento llegaste tú, me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste corriendo. Que tonta fui!! pensé que era alguien que intentaba secuestrarme ja ja ja

-Ja ja ja Pecosa nunca cambiarás!! Pero yo te amo por como eres.

-Y yo te amo a ti por ser tú como eres, acaso crees que hubiera vivido esta aventura con cualquiera?

Candy siempre bromeando y con ese peculiar sentido del humor. Con ella a su lado era feliz, no importaba lo que la vida le tuviera reservado, no importaban los obstáculos que se interpusieran en su camino, todo lo superaría si esta mujer estaba a su lado.

La estación estaba poco concurrida a esta hora tan temprana de la mañana, sólo algunos pasajeros que se veían obligados a viajar esperaban para tomar algún tren o se apeaban del mismo en el que ellos llegaron.

-Mi coche está aparcado fuera. Vamos?

-Claro Terry, y a dónde iremos ahora?

-Bueno de momento iremos a mi apartamento, nos acomodaremos y luego resolveremos los asuntos pendientes.

-Asuntos pendientes??- Candy parecía haber olvidado la situación en la que se encontraban

-Candy, acaso olvidas que nadie sabe de tu paradero? Tendremos que escribir a Albert un telegrama, también deberás ponerte en contacto con tu exprometido y contarle la situación. Estoy seguro que el mismo cancelará la boda. Y por último tendremos que buscar una casa nueva.

-OOOhhh una casa nueva!!! Yo pensé que viviríamos en tu apartamento.

-Para ti y para mi solos no está mal, aunque estemos un poco apretados yo no tengo inconveniente....ja ja ja- Mientras bromeaba con ella Terry la acercó más a él

Terry!!!, la gente nos mira!!

-Eso a mi no me importa, debo ser a envidia de todos los caballeros aquí presentes.. -Candy le dio un pellizco en le brazo

-AAAuuhhhh, por qué hiciste eso pecosa?

-Ponte serio quieres? Estamos en un lugar público...-Pero ella tampoco pudo evitar reírse mientras regañaba a Terry.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Te decía que compraremos una casa nueva, una casa muy grande y espaciosa para nosotros y para todos los hijos que tendremos.

-Terry, nuestra familia....eeehhh un momento!!! Estás pensando en formar una familia, pero no hablamos nada de matrimonio !!

-Acaso no me conoces bien? Eso es lo más importante en estos momentos, debemos encontrar un juez que nos case lo antes posible, una vez casados civilmente nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, y por supuesto la boda religiosa vendrá más adelante, una boda como debe ser.

Candy cerró los ojos por un momento y sonrió al imaginarse su propia boda con Terry.

-Sí, entonces vayamos a tu apartamento, e intentemos dejar solucionado todo hoy.

Albert y Brad se encontraban viajando en el tren que cubría el trayecto entre Chicago y Washington, allí deberían tomar el tren que hacía el recorrido Washington- New York -Boston.

Albert empezaba a desesperarse con el comportamiento grosero de Brad, sólo deseaba que si se casaba con Candy no tuviera ese carácter tan... tan... Albert no sabía como describirlo, pero en nada se parecía al Brad que lo ayudó en África,las horas de espera en la estación de Chicago se le habían hecho eternas. Albert miraba por la ventanilla del tren sumido en sus pensamientos, sólo buscaba la felicidad de Candy, y empezaba a cuestionare seriamente si esa felicidad estaba al lado de Brad

-Brad, estaba pensando que ya que la boda no pudo realizarse, y en vista de que tendréis que elegir una nueva fecha...Brad, Brad. Brad !!-Albert tuvo que llamarlo varias veces para que lo prestara atención. Brad estaba concentrado en una atractiva pelirroja que leía la sección de modas de una revista como si fuera la noticia más interesante de los últimos tiempos.

-Decías algo Albert? Viste que hermosura de hembra sentada justo enfrente?-Albert no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Te recuerdo que estás hablando con el padre de tu prometida

-Ya lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que haya perdido la vista o buen gusto para las mujeres. Vamos Albert, fíjate que labios, son ideales para...

-Basta!! no te consiento que hables así en mi presencia. Creí que amabas a Candy y que estabas enamorado de ella.

-Y así es. Candy es la mujer de mi vida, y la amo como nunca amé a nadie, pero se reconocer una buena pieza cuando la tengo delante. Mírala, no es hermosa?

Albert lo miró con un frío glaciar en sus ojos, se levantó y tomó por las solapas de su abrigo

-Si alguna vez llegó a enterarme que Candy es desdichada a tu lado, te prometo que olvidaré que somos amigos, y no hallarás lugar para esconderte, porque te juro que hasta en el mismísimo infierno te encontraré, y te haré pagar muy caro cada una de las lágrimas que ella derrame por tu causa!!!. Queda claro?

Brad nunca había visto a Abert en ese estado, sus ojos brillaban de furia, sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretar las solapas del abrigo, le hacían pensar que lo que realmente le gustaría apretar en esos momentos era su cuello

-Tranquilízate Albert!! Te prometo que tu hija será la mujer más dichosa sobre la faz de la tierra, yo me encargaré de ello

El interventor del tren anunciando que quedaban cinco minutos para llegar a Washington mitigó en cierta medida la furia de que Albert sentía, soltó a Brad y volvió a sentarse. Las dudas sobre si Brad era el marido conveniente para Candy cada vez eran mayores. sólo deseaba no equivocarse, su único deseo era ver a Candy feliz.

Por suerte esta vez si habían llegado a tiempo de coger el tren que los llevaría de Washington a New York. Albert miró su reloj, calculó que en un par de horas estarían en el apartamento de Terry

-Terry....cuantos recuerdos...- La mirada de Candy se paseaba por cada uno de los rincones del apartamento de Terry- Recuerdo la vez que estuve aquí, yo me sentía tan feliz como en estos momentos,pero te notaba extraño. Ahora sé que era por el gran peso que tu alma cargaba por el accidente de Susana. Pero hoy todo es diferente... vinimos aquí para quedarnos juntos, ya no hay retorno.

Terry tomó su mano y tiró de ella, hasta que la tuvo muy cerca de él, tanto que Candy tenía que alzar la cabeza para mirarle. Terry acarició su cara con ambas manos y depositó un suave beso en la frente de ella.

-No pecosa, ya no hay retorno. En la misma ciudad en la que nos separamos, comenzaremos nuestra vida juntos. Ven,te apetece tomar una taza de té?

-Claro!!

-Esta vez espero que te me eches encima y derrames todo de nuevo, ja ja ja

-Terry!!-Protestó Candy intentado golpearlo

-Es broma pecosa, no te enojes. Siéntate donde quieras el té ya esta casi listo

Candy se sentó en un sofá color crema, en la mesita pequeña que había junto a éste Terry sirvió el té

-Terry, también tendremos que avisar a tu mamá...

-Claro que sí, qué te parece si mañana vamos a su casa y le damos la noticia? Me imagino la alegría que la vamos a dar, ella siempre quiso que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos

-Lo sé, sabes que Eleanor y yo estuvimos hablando en una cafetería?

-Cómo..? No sabía nada, cuándo fue eso?

-Fue... fue...ese día que... tú actuabas ebrio en una humilde compañía de teatro- Los recuerdos de aquel día aún le dolían a Candy

-Entonces no fue una alucinación..realmente estabas allí!!

-Me viste entre el público??!! Tu madre estaba en lo cierto...Ella quería propiciar un acercamiento entre los dos, pero yo me marché de allí. No podía faltar a la promesa que nos hicimos, no quería que Susana sufriera.

-Mi madre nunca me dijo nada de ese encuentro

-Es lógico, ella no quería verte sufrir. Tiempo después me mandó unos boletos para ir a New York a verte actuar, me ofreció muy amablemente un coche que me llevaría hasta allí; pero yo no me sentí capaz de verte nuevamente y rehusé su ofrecimiento.

Terry tomó la taza vacía que ella sostenía aún en su pequeñas manos y la depositó sobre la mesa, se giró hacia Candy y la habló en un tono muy suave

-Ese tiempo de dolor y sufrimiento quedó en el pasado, y ahí debe permanecer por siempre. Ahora nos toca ser felices. Tú y yo estamos juntos, ese es el hecho más importante. Aparte de eso, trabajas en lo que te gusta... por cierto tendrás que avisar al hospital..

-No te preocupes, pedí vacaciones cuando se fijó la fecha de boda con Brad, Y tú? Tendrás que volver a los ensayos no?

-Sí, pasado mañana me reincorporo, pero lo dejaré todo dispuesto para tomar vacaciones después de nuestra boda.

Terry tomó las manos de ella y depositó una lluvia de besos sobre ellas. Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella,cuando se miraban así el tiempo parecía detenerse; lentamente él acercó su labios a los de la joven, sólo sería un roce se dijo,pero el sabor de los labios de ella era embriagador. Con una mano sobre la nuca de la muchacha Terry la atrajo más hacia él y profundizó el beso recorriendo cada rincón de la boca de ella

-Candy....-Su respiración entrecortada y los fuertes latidos de su corazón le avisaban de que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso-Candy...Repitió mientras suavemente la tumbaba en el sofá y se inclinaba sobre ella

Ella no hablaba, sólo sentía, sus labios entreabiertos lo invitaban a volverla a besar, sus manos delineaban cada parte de su cuerpo. Lentamente la desvestía, prenda por prenda, hasta que quedó cubierta únicamente por una fina enagua. Con manos temblorosas comenzó a desabrochar su propia camisa,se despojó de ella, colocó las manos de Candy sobre su torso y y se tumbó a su lado, muy cerca de ella. Su boca se deslizaba por su cuello, mientras la muchacha acariciaba sus brazos , su espalda, su pecho y descendían peligrosamente hasta acariciar su virilidad por encima del pantalón. Él retiró la mano de Candy y se levantó apresuradamente de su lado, como si su contacto le hubiera quemado la piel

-Maldición-masculló volviéndose se espaldas a ella e intentando acompasar su respiración que continuaba agitada-Te pido mil veces perdón, esto no tendría que haber sucedido, no podemos llegar tan lejos...Díscúlpame por favor, Candy, No sé que pensarás de mí, pero... esto sólo me ha ocurrido contigo- Decía en un tono contrito

Candy se levantó se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su espalda, él no se atrevía a volverse pues sabía que continuaba semidesnuda, cubierta tan solo con la delicada enagua.

-Terry.... no te preocupes de esa manera, no sólo tú tienes parte de culpa en este asunto, creo que yo también colaboraba....

-Candy por favor, vístete- la pidió sin haberse vuelto aún- Recuerda que tenemos muchos asuntos que arreglar esta tarde...

-Claro, dame unos minutos-dijo, una gran sonrisa iluminaba su cara mientras se dirigía al cuarto a recomponer su aspecto.

Terry disfrutaba de los primeros colores del atardecer sobre New York, desde su ventana admiraba las tonalidades que iban adquiriendo los múltiples edificios que lindaban con su apartamento. En sus días de soledad contemplar el atardecer le hacía sentirse melancólico, pero ahora que ella iluminaba su vida, volvía a recrearse con la magia del atardecer en cualquier lugar.

-Pecosa, tardarás mucho aún?, a este paso no tendremos tiempo para nada...-La recriminó bromeando. Pero la verdad era que cuando estaba con ella el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que deseaba

-Ya estoy lista, cuando quieras podemos irnos-Candy se había cambiado de vestido, eligió uno color lavanda,de suave muselina, con manga larga y abotonada en el puño, el cuello cisne la abrigaría del frío newyorkino- Y por cierto gracias por los hermosos vestidos que compraste, este es mi preferido, realmente tienes muy buen gusto Terry

-Candy estás hermosa, no deberías tener ese aspecto tan deslumbrante hasta que no casemos!!-Terry frunció el ceño, para él sería una prueba de fuego convivir con ella todos los días y no poder tocarla, y encima luciendo así de espectacular-Nos vamos?

Candy le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto afirmativo. Estaban a punto de salir cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Quién podrá ser?- Dijo Candy mientras abría la puerta.

La cara de Candy palideció totalmente. Frente a ella estaba Albert y Brad. Terry se asomó en ese momento a la puerta al ver que Candy guardaba silencio

-Qué ocurr.....??- Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando se encontró con Albert y el que debía ser el exprometido de Candy en el umbral de su puerta

La cara de Albert no expresaba ningún sentimiento en esos momentos, solo se dedicaba a pasear su mirada de uno a otro, simplemente con un tono neutro y carente de emoción afirmó

-Estabas con él.

Los ojos de Brad parecían los del mismisimo demonio, brillaban de furia, su cara estaba adquiriendo un color escarlata, respiraba agitadamente, parecía un animal salvaje a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

-No eres mas que una zor....-Sin previo aviso agarró a Candy del brazo y tiro de ella violentamente haciendo que trastabillara y cayera. Albert corrió en auxilio de Candy que permanecía en el suelo.

Terry al ver lo que ese tipo le había hecho a la mujer que amaba se cegó por la ira, arremetió contra Brad y de un solo puñetazo consiguió derribarle

-Maldito bastardo!! Cómo te atreves a tratarla así!! Yo te enseñaré a respetar a las mujeres!!

Terry volvió a abalanzarse sobre Brad mientras éste continuaba en el suelo frotándose el pómulo lastimado. Sus puños descargaron con violencia sobre la cara de su adversario que ya empezaba a sangrar abundantemente por la nariz y por los labios.

-Detente Terry!!- Albert tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para separar a Terry de Brad- No merece la pena que te ensucies las manos con un malnacido como este. Cogió a Brad por la pechera y lo levantó del suelo-Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo!! No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija en lo que te resta de vida!! No me has oído?? Largo de aquí!!

Brad continuó impasible ante las palabras de Albert y con una sonrisa cínica preguntó

-Cómo dices Albert?? Me pides que me vaya y abandone a mi prometida....OOOhh pero que cosas tienes...Te dare mi respuesta ahora mismo NO. Ella es mi prometida y seguirá siéndolo hasta el día en que se convierta en mi esposa.

-Acaso eres estúpido Brad?? Piensas que esta boda va a seguir adelante?? Que te quede bien claro, esta boda está cancelada, mi hija ya no tiene que ver nada contigo.

-Ay aya ay ay Albert parece que tú no me has entendido o yo no no he sido del todo claro. Voy a casarme con Candy, y tú vas a estar totalmente de acuerdo ya que si no....

-Ya que si no que?? Me estás amenazando??

-Tómalo como gustes. Como te iba diciendo, ya que si no la reputación de tu querida hija quedará totalmente arruinada, yo mismo me encargaré de ello cuando haga correr el rumor de que me negué a casarme con ella porque estaba deshonrada por el tipo con el que ha estado conviviendo durante días.

-Albert, eso no es cierto- Candy lloraba sin poder contenerse-Terry me respetó en todo momento..

-Cálmate pequeña-Albert la abrazaba e intentaba tranquilizarla- Brad no serás capaz de un acto tan vil..

-Ponme a prueba..-Su mirada no se apartaba de Terry- Eso, cálmate pequeña,verás que feliz vas a ser conmigo cuando descubras la diferencia entre un muchacho y un hombre

-Albert, no... por favor...Yo amo a Terry, nos amamos.... no lo permitas....-Candy alzó la cabeza para mirar los ojos de Albert, pero en la mirada de éste estaba escrita su sentencia.

-Terry!! Terry!! Terry!!- Se zafó del abrazo de Albert y con el corazón roto por el dolor se arrojó a los brazos de su amor. Terry la abrazó fuertemente sintiendo como las lágrimas de ella empapaban su camisa

-Mi amor no llores, te prometo que un día tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos... se fuerte, y mantente viva, mientras vivamos nos encontraremos -Terry casi le susurraba para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo

Brad la arrancó de los brazos de Terry

-Suelta a mi prometida, no se te ocurra volver a acercarte a ella-Volvió a tirar de ella- Camina, nos vamos de aquí!!

Albert lo agarró del cuello y lo aprisionó contra la pared

-Trátala como es debido o puede que se convierta en viuda antes de casarse...

-Terry... Ter- las palabras ya no brotaban de sus labios sólo el mas angustioso llanto.

-Candy, te amo y siempre te amare, nunca lo olvides...

-Si tanto os amáis tendréis que hacer un sacrificio el uno por el otro-Intervino Brad cono tono burlón-Tú muchacho, si tanto la amas no vuelvas a acercarte a ella, o, ya sabes que serás el responsable de arruinar su reputación y su honor de por vida. Y tú, serás muy complaciente conmigo, o sus días como actor están contados!!

Candy y Terry se dijeron lo mucho que se amaban con esa última mirada, y se despidieron del sueño de su vida, nuevamente truncado por terceros.

El brazo de Albert rodeándole los los hombros la hizo sentirse abrigada

-Vámonos a casa..

**CONTINUARÁ**


	7. Chapter 7

**LE AMARE TODA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**DÍAS ANGUSTIOSOS**

**No había ningún tren con dirección a Chicago hasta primera hora del día siguiente. Albert optó por alojarse en uno de los más prestigiosos hoteles de New York para pasar la noche. Alquiló tres habitaciones, bajo ninguna circunstancia deseaba dormir en el mismo cuarto que ese ser vil, abyecto y dañino ser que una vez llegó a considerar como a uno de sus mejores amigos.**

**Candy no había dicho ni una palabra durante el trayecto desde el apartamento de Terry hasta el hotel; tampoco había parado de llorar, sus ojos estaba hinchados y enrojecidos, las palabras de consuelo de Albert consiguieron que el llanto cesara.**

**Brad tampoco decía nada, pero se sentía completamente satisfecho, nadie le arrebataba lo que era suyo, y menos ese tipejo por el cual su futura esposa derramaba tantas lágrimas. Pero ya arreglaría cuentas con él en un futuro, no olvidaba que lo había derribado de un solo golpe, y de no haber intervenido Albert....Maldición!! su ego estaba herido, no podía permitir que un muchacho hubiera estado a punto de liquidarlo, a él,!! que siempre salía victorioso de cualquier enfrentamiento.**

**Albert acompañó a Candy a su habitación, ella seguía sin pronunciar palabra. No era una buena opción dejarla sola en estos momentos, así que entró con ella a la suite, Candy ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Albert había entrado con ella, bien podía haber sido cualquier otra persona y ni se habría percatado de su presencia. No encendió la luz, fue directamente a sentarse a un diván justo enfrente de una amplia ventana,quizás viera por esa ventana a Terry que venía a buscarla..., pensaba mientras a la vez negaba con la cabeza y sus ojos volvían a inundarse de lágrimas. Albert se sentó a su lado rodeando sus hombros con el brazo, no sabía que decirla, ni por donde empezar la conversación, pero no hizo falta.**

**-Albert...-Candy se abrazó a él, su llanto se volvió más angustioso, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la chaqueta de su padre- Por qué tanto dolor? Por qué por qué? Mi corazón no será capaz de soportar... ya no tengo corazón.... no, ya no tengo vida..**

**-No hables así pequeña, llora, llora todo lo que quieras hasta desahogarte, verás como este dolor que sientes poco a poco irá a menos, y estoy seguro que cuando el tiempo haga su efecto volverás a ser la misma muchacha alegre que todos conocemos- Albert sabía que eso no era cierto,a Candy la esperaban unos días, meses o años muy duros, tremendamente duros. Él daría lo que fuera por evitarla este sufrimiento, pero estaba metido en una encruzijada, en un camino sin retorno. Hasta que extremo sería capaz de llegar Brad si Albert se negaba a que Candy fuera su esposa ? No dudó ni por un momento de que llegaría hasta el final y cumpliría su amenaza. Pero, qué podía decirle? Quizás diera con una solución antes de la boda, tal vez podría llegar a un acuerdo económico con Brad para que éste olvidara el asunto.**

**-No!! Estoy vacía, no sólo tuve que separarme del hombre a quien amó por segunda vez, si no que se me condena a atarme de por vida a otro que lo único que me inspira es terror y odio. Noo!!- Volvió a repetir- La Candy que todos conocían murió hace unas horas, cuando la arrancaron de los brazos de la persona amada...**

**-Candy, Candy, no quiero escucharte hablar así..me partes el corazón..-Albert volvió a abrazarla y acariciaba su cabello para intentar calmarla-Vamos, cálmate, cierra los ojos y trata de descansar. Pero ella no cesaba en su llanto,por fin tras un par de horas sus ojos se cerraron, agotada cayó en un profundo sueño.**

**Albert la tomó en brazos, y con mucho cuidado para que no despertar la llevó hasta la cama.**

**Le quitó los zapatitos de raso negros que calzaba,la despojó del abrigo y la cubrió con las mantas, si se enfriaba ahora, pensaría que la historia volvía a repetirse: una separación dolorosa y un severo resfriado. **

**Albert se acostó en el diván que antes habían ocupado, no quería dejarla sola por si despertaba en medio de la noche y se sentía abandonada. Por suerte había mantas de sobra en el armario de la suite, si no el que hubiera pescado un buen resfriado habría sido él.**

**Poco pudo descansar, pues al menos seis veces tuvo que levantarse del diván para ir a ver a Candy, que en sueños llamaba a Terry y se despertaba sobresaltada.**

**A la mañana siguiente, cunado Candy despertó, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Albert dormido sobre el diván y tapado casi hasta la cabeza con una manta- Ha debido de pasar aquí la noche cuidando de mí- Pensó ella.**

**Cuando Candy y Albert salían de la habitación, Brad los estaba esperando en el pasillo, les dirigió una mirada maliciosa a ambos al verlos salir juntos de la habitación de ella. Ninguno de los dos le dirigió la palabra. Abandonaron el hotel y se dirigieron a la estación de tren, allí abordaron el expreso que les devolvía a su hogar.**

**Tras largas horas de viaje por fin estaban en casa, Brad había tomado otra dirección pero antes de separarse de ambos les había dejado bien claro que mañana a primera hora estaría en la mansión,ya que quería dejar claros ciertos puntos sobre el futuro matrimonio.**

**-Candy!!- Patricia fue a abrazarla, había pasado unos días asustadísima pensando que algo malo podría sucederle a Candy**

**-Paty Paty!!-Candy corrió a su encuentro y se fundió en un caluroso abrazo con su amiga-**

**-Albert, mi amor, con la emoción de volver a ver a Candy me olvidé de saludarte a ti-Paty abrazó a su marido y le dio un casto beso en los labios.**

**Paty tomó a Candy de la mano y la condujo al sofá- Sentémosnos, tienes que contarme todo lo que te ha pasado-Paty cogió las manos de su amiga-Te secuestraron, te fuiste tú? Cuéntame por favor Candy me muero de curiosidad**

**Candy miró a su amiga y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas-Paty..-Se abrazó a su amiga**

**-Pero... Candy.... qué ocurre? Nunca te había visto llorar de esa manera-Paty miró a Albert con gesto interrogativo, éste le hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, como dándola a entender que no era el momento para preguntas**

**-Creo que lo mejor será acompañar a Candy a su habitación y dejarla descansar, esta agotada debido al largo viaje en tren.-Sugirió Albert**

**Candy se dejó acompañar sin protestar ni emitir una sola palabra**

**-Buenos días a todos-A la mañana siguiente Candy apareció con una radiante sonrisa y su habitual buen humor. Albert se alegró al ver ese cambio en ella, aunque no se dejó engañar, los ojos de Candy estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, estaba seguro de que había pasado toda la noche llorando**

**-Buenos días pequeña**

**-Buenos días Candy**

**-Tengo algo que deciros. Paty, me imagino que Albert ya te habrá puesto al día sobre todo lo ocurrido-Al ver el gesto afirmativo de Patricia Candy continuó hablando-He asumido mi destino, lo que me ha tocado en suerte, y lo haré con fuerza. También he aceptado que que el amor que existe entre Terry y yo es un amor imposible, un amor prohibido; siempre hay algo que nos aleja al uno del otro sin poder remediarlo. Así que no debéis preocuparos más por mí, se acabaron las lágrimas, enterraré este amor en lo más profundo de mi alma, rogando cada día para que cese en su dolor- Candy bajó la cabeza, cerro los ojos e intento creerse sus propias palabras.**

**-Candy, sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi propia hija,y te prometo que hallaré la manera de alejar a ese hijo..a Brad de tu vida sin que te cause ningún dolor. No pierdas nunca la esperanza Candy, quizás algún día Terry y tú podáis ver realizado ese amor que os tenéis**

**-Gracias Albert, sé que siempre podré contar contigo.-Aunque ella sabía que eso que decía Albert era imposible. Nunca volveía a ver a Terry**

**Terry había cerrado bruscamente la puerta,no podía alejar de su mente la mirada de Candy cuando Brad la apartó de su lado. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y lentamente fue dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Los codos apoyados en las rodillas y su cabeza, escondida entre los brazos. Intentando hallar un consuelo, intentando comprender, intentando asimilar que ella ya no estaba, que la felicidad es breve y efímera. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Su alma atormentada intentaba escapar de su cuerpo para dejar de sufrir, para dejar de sentir ese frío en el centro de su pecho, esa mano opresora que estrujaba su corazón. Despacio se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la ventana, la misma ventana que un par de horas antes le mostraba un bello atardecer ahora únicamente le compartía la más vacía oscuridad. Las paredes del apartamento parecían burlarse de él, el aire se agotaba por segundos, su propia morada era una prisión cuando antes era un oasis de felicidad. Cerró la cortina de la ventana y agachó la mirada, ¿ por qué esta escena se le antojaba conocida?. Al girarse su mirada fue directamente al sofá, los recuerdos volvieron sin poder evitarlo. Aún podía verla semivestida, sintiendo sus caricias, ofreciéndole sus labios, disfrutando de ese momento a su lado. Quizás si la hubiera tomado en aquel instante ahora la situación sería diferente, tal vez no estaría en manos de ese bastardo.**

**-Maldición-gritó golpeando el puño contra la pared. Sus nudillos sangraban profusamente, el cote que se había hecho era considerable, pero no podía sentir el dolor físico- Ya no tengo corazón, ya no tengo vida-Una lágrima solitaria recorría su mejilla.**

**Terry miró la botella de licor completamente vacía, ¿en cuánto tiempo se la había tomado? ¿una hora, dos? Eso no le importaba en absoluto, solo deseaba que el alcohol obnubilara su mente para dejar de sentir. Empezó con una nueva botella, cuando había ingerido más de la mitad de ella, quedó sin sentido. El efecto duró menos de lo él deseaba, a media tarde del día siguiente despertó tumbado sobre la alfombra, al lado del sofá. La herida de la mano había cesado de sangrar, pero parecía que se estaba infectando. Aún quedaba media botella de licor, vertió parte del contenido sobre la herida de la mano, la otra parte fue directa a su garganta. Llevaba mas de veinticuatro horas sin tomar alimento alguno, así que el alcohol hizo efecto rápido, y volvió a dejarlo a incosciente.**

**Unos golpes a la puerta lo hicieron despertar. Un terrible dolor de cabeza parecía taladrarle la sienes**

**-No quiero ver a nadie!! **

**Quien fuera el que estaba tocando a la puerta era muy insistente pues ahora parecía que golpeaban con más fuerza, o quizás se lo pareció a él?**

**-He dicho que no quiero ver a nadie!! Largo!!**

**-Terry, abre ahora mismo esta puerta!!**

**-Mamá?**

**-Sí, soy tu madre. Abre ahora mismo si no quieres que cuando te vea me olvide de que hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser in niño!!!**

**Terry tardo unos instantes en incorporarse, los excesos del alcohol le estaban pasando factura, caminó hacia la puerta apoyándose en todos los muebles que se encontraban a su alcance, al abrir la puerta e giró y se fue directamente al sofá.**

**-Terry, mi niño!! qué te ocurrió por qué tienes este aspecto tan lamentable??!!-Eleanor miró a su alrededor, las dos botellas de licor vacías llamaron su atención-Estuviste bebiendo verdad? Apestas a alcohol!! Robert Hataway me llamó anoche a última hora para decirme que llevas dos días sin acudir a los ensayos...**

**-Mamá!!!! -Terry se abrazó con fuerza a su madre**

**-Terry...mi vida...-Eleanor lo abrazaba dulcemente, acariciaba su cabello y trataba de calmarlo- Cuéntame qué te tiene es este estado...**

**Terry intentó relatarle a su madre como habían ido sucediendo las cosas, desde la decisión de Susana de abandonarle hasta los amargos momentos de su separación, de su segunda separación.**

**-Vaya, así que ese hombre os amenazó con arruinar su honor y tu carrera de actor-Eleanor intentaba comprender los hechos**

**-Mi carrera me da exactamente igual que se arruine, lo que no podía permitir es que mancillara el honor de Candy, que se la tache de inmoral o se manche su buen nombre. Comprendes porque estoy de manos a atadas...**

**-Claro que te entiendo hijo, pero que ganas con lastimarte tú mismo? Mírate, qué diría esa muchacha si te viera así?**

**-Nada, no diría nada, porque jamás volverá a verme, jamás volveré a verla...**

**-Terry, no hables así!!-Le regañó su madre-Ahora mismo te vas a dar un buen baño mientras yo te preparo un café bien cargado y algo para comer...y no admito negativas**

**-Mamá es que yo no...**

**-Vamos !!! al baño...**

**Después de asearse completamente y de haber llenado el estómago pareció encontrarse algo mejor. La visita de su madre había sido de mucha ayuda, y ésta consiguió arrancarle la promesa de que a la mañana siguiente retomaría sus ensayos con la compañía Stradfor**

**Un poco de aire no le vendría nada mal, seguramente despejaría su mente de los efectos del alcohol y por supuesto de los efectos de su separación. Caminar por las calles de New York solitariamente le trajo nuevos recuerdos a su mente. Siempre había imaginado caminar con ella tomados de la mano, detenerse en una romántica cafetería a tomar un tentenpié ver los numerosos escaparates de la ciudad o incluso llevar a Candy a que viera alguno de los ensayos. Pero eso ya jamás sería posible, no podría volver a verla jamás, nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarla. Simplemente se conformaría con saber que ella algún día sería feliz.**

**Aceleró el paso cuando los primeros copos de nieve empezaron a caer sobre la ciudad, la temperatura había vuelto a descender en picado, y el frío calaba hasta los huesos; retomaría el camino a casa. Iba a girar por la calle que le llevaría a su apartamento cuando un rótulo luminoso llamó su atención :_ L. MEYERS; INVESTIGADOR 100% DE LOS CASOS RESUELTOS . _¿ Qué podía hacer un investigador por él o por Candy? Nada se dijo, pero por entrar no perdería nada, e incluso le haría mantener su mente ocupada durante unos instantes.**

**-Warner? Brad Warner? Se refiere al de los astilleros?-Preguntó el sr. Meyers- He oído muchas historias acerca de ese hombre, será cuestión de investigarle a fondo. Sr Grandchester, recuerde esto: todo el mundo tiene un pasado malo o bueno, pero lo tiene. Le mantendré al tanto en mi investigación.**

**Terry salió del despacho del investigador con una pequeña esperanza. Con los honorarios que cobraba más le valía dar con algo que pudieran utilizar en contra de ese cretino.**

**-Disculpen que los interrumpa, el sr. Warner les espera en el despacho.- Anunció Lisa**

**-Gracias Lisa,puede retirarse- La despidió Albert- Vamos Candy, los malos momentos cuanto antes se pasen mejor.**

**-Vaya, aquí llegan mi querido suegro y mi hermosa prometida- El tono sarcástico de Brad no dejaba lugar a dudas de que sus intenciones no tenía nada de bueno.**

**-Quién te dio permiso para sentarte en mi escritorio?, levántate ahora mismo de ahí. Di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate cuanto antes.**

**-Bien- Brad se levantó de la silla de escritorio donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a Candy-Recoge todas tus cosas nos vamos!!**

**-Ella no va a ningún sitio contigo-replicó Albert-Cómo? A dónde vamos?- Preguntó a la vez Candy**

**-Aahh no? Pues voy a ser muy claro. Desde hoy y hasta dentro de.... tres meses y nueve días que será nuestra boda, vas a vivir en el convento de las Salesianas**

**-Te volviste loco ? Claro que Candy no va a vivir allí ella..**

**-Creo que no estás en condiciones de decidir nada- lo interrumpió Brad-O quieres ver mancillado el honor de tu hija de por vida? Y la sra Elroy, qué diría del comportamiento tan poco ético que tuvo esta.....mocosa?**

**-Candy,-Albert tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos- Tú tienes la última palabra en esto, jamás decidiré por ti. Al diablo con la reputación, el honor y los malintencionados comentarios!!**

**-Yo que tú antes de contestar, me pensaba lo que voy a responder-dijo Brad dirigiéndose a Candy-Si a ti tampoco te importa que se enlode tu buen nombre, piensa por un momento qué pasaría si saliera a la luz el pasado alcohólico de tu enamorado actor, ¿qué crees que opinaría la crítica de él.?**

**No puedo permitir que hagan daño a Terry, pensaba Candy, si se supiera que bebía y se emborrachaba siendo adolescente, la crítica del mundo del teatro lo destuiría**

**-Y entonces, cuál es tu respuesta querida?-Una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en su rostro cuando le preguntó a Candy, sabía que había dado en el blanco. Esta pobre idiota estaba enamorada de ese medio actor, y haría lo que fuera necesario por protegerlo.**

**-Voy a recoger mis cosas-Dijo Candy en apenas un susurro**

**-Candy, no lo hagas, niégate-Le suplicaba Albert**

**-No Alber, esto es lo correcto, es lo que debo hacer**

**Candy se retiraba cabizbaja a su dormitorio para recoger algunas de sus pertenencias, mientras Albert que ya no pudo contenerse más, le dio un puñetazo a Brad que lo mandó directamente al suelo**

**-Por qué haces esto? No te basta con saber que va a casarse contigo? Aún así tienes que tenerla prisionera en un convento**

**-No me fío de ninguno de vosotros, y mucho menos del actor ese. Si ya la raptó una vez quién me dice que no vuelva a hacerlo?**

**-Terry no haría nada que la perjudicara, lo conozco muy bien**

**-Prefiero no arriesgarme..**

**Al menos dime en qué convento estará**

**-Claro, es el convento de las monjas Salesianas, lo encontrarás por la carretera del norte, a 1 hora de distancia de aquí.**

**-Imagino que podremos visitarla.... no?**

**-Las monjitas tienen orden de no aceptar visitas para la srta Andley, excepto... tú**

**-Eres un ser despreciable. Cómo hiciste para conseguir que la acogieran en el convento y para lograr que cumplan tus ordenes? Aún no doy crédito**

**-Vamos Albert, sabes que conozco a mucha gente y que tengo muchos contactos, no me fue difícil conseguirlo.... además la cuantiosa suma de dinero que hice como donativo al convento también ayudó bastante**

**-Ya estoy lista- En ese momento llegó Candy con una pequeña maleta**

**-Así me gusta que cumplas mis órdenes con celeridad. Vámonos !!**

**Sólo pudo despedirse de Albert, ni siquiera la permitió decirle adiós a Paty. Con una crueldad innata en él casi la sacó a rastras de la residencia de los Andley**

_**Adiós Terry, adiós para siempre. **_**Ese fue su último pensamiento****antes de abordar el coche de Brad**

_**CONTINUARA**_


	8. Chapter 8

**LE AMARE TODA LA VIDA**

**CAPITULO 8**

**UNA PEQUEÑA LUZ DE ESPERANZA**

**Albert se reclinó en el sillón de su escritorio, en el mismo en el que hace unos instantes había estado sentado ese malnacido de Brad. Cómo no me dí cuenta de la clase de persona que es, se preguntaba una y mil veces. Un sentimiento de culpa embargaba todo su ser; su querida Candy iba a vivir prisionera en un convento hasta el día de su boda, una boda que la destruiría moralmente, que minaría su personalidad. Y él nada había podido hacer para impedirlo, le dejó la libre elección a ella, y ella, como siempre, miró por alguien más antes que por ella misma.**

**-Se puede- La dulce voz de Paty lo sacó de sus cavilaciones**

**-Pasa querida- Albert intento cambiar el tono de su voz para que Paty no se diera cuenta de cuan preocupado estaba**

**-Y Candy y ese... ese hombre?- Preguntó Paty al encontrar solo a Albert en el despacho**

**-Paty, seré muy franco contigo-Albert intentaba mostrar una entereza que no sentía-No volverás a ver a tu amiga en mucho tiempo. Brad la va a tener recluída en un convento hasta el día de su boda.**

**-Qué? Por qué? Cómo permites eso Albert? No puede ser.. ella no... Albert, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que … no él no puede hacer eso...Candy no.....**

**-Paty, Paty, mi amor cálmate-Albert rodeó el escritorio y fue al lado de su esposa. Las palabras atropelladas de ella le decían que la noticia la había impactado bastante- Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ellas aceptó ir con él voluntariamente para evitar comentarios maliciosos sobre Terry que podrían llegar a acabar con su carrera de actor**

**-Dios mío,!! Candy siempre pensando en los demás..Albert quiero visitarla, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella, tenemos que hacerla sentir que no está sola. Vayamos ahora mismo a verla-Paty tiraba de la mano de su esposo tratando de moverlo**

**-Paty...lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Yo soy el único que tiene permiso para visitarlo. Maldito bastardo !! Maldigo la hora que lo metía en esta casa y le presenté a Candy!!-Albert, golpeó con fuerza el puño sobre el escritorio**

**-No, no debes sentirte culpable, las cosas sucedieron así, y nadie tiene la culpa de ello. Sólo Brad, por ser una persona tan vacía de sentimientos. Te parece si vamos a visitar a Annie y Stear ? Debemos informarlos de lo acontecido, al igual que a Archie**

**Albert bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Quizás a los muchachos se les ocurriera algo para librar a Candy del infierno que la esperaba.**

**Terry había llegado el primero a los ensayos, ninguno de los componentes del grupo Stradfor se encontraba sobre el escenario, sólo el sr Hatway como siempre, aguardaba a que los jóvenes actores fueran apareciendo para dar comienzo a los ensayos. Le sorprendió bastante ver a Terry tan temprano allí, no es que fuera su costumbre llegar tarde, pero nunca lo había visto a estas horas venir a ensayar.**

**-Terry, muchacho, cómo tan temprano por aquí? Aún falta más de una hora para que el resto de la compañía comience a llegar.**

**-Últimamente no duermo bien y me despierto mas temprano de lo habitual Robert, así que opté por adelantar un poco de trabajo. Ya sabes que con esos días que estuve ausente ando un poco atrasado con los guiones.**

**-Sólo espero que hayas resuelto el problema que te impidió asistir a los ensayos. Terry eres un gran actor, tu nombre es ya uno de los grandes dentro del mundo del espectáculo, incluso supera con creces al de tu madre. No arrojes todo por la borda, deja a un lado tus problemas personales. Debo decirte que tu rendimiento ha bajado en los últimos días, te noto ausente en los ensayos, a tu personaje le falta garra!! **

**-Lo sé Robert, y lo lamento muchísimo, puedo asegurarte que no volverá a pasar. Faltan mas de tres meses para el estreno de la nueva obra, te prometo que volverás a ver al mismo Terry de antes sobre el escenario.**

**-Bien, sé que puedo confiar en ti muchacho, estoy seguro que tu interpretación de Daniel será grandiosa, y el estreno de "Morir de amor" un éxito asegurado.**

**Morir de amor....eso mismo le estaba sucediendo a él. Moría un poco más día tras días. Moría sin su amor, moría porque no podía amar, moría por no poder estar a su lado, moría por saberla perdida, moría porque soñaba con ella noche tras noche y despertaba con un poco menos de vida, moría de amor.**

**-Terry!! Terry!!- El sr. Hataway sacudió varias veces su hombro para que los prestara atención-En qué estás pensando hijo? Escuchaste lo que te dije?**

**-Ehh? Sí, claro que te escuché Robert, discúlpame, sólo pensaba. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, "morir de amor" superará todas las expectativas.**

**--Estoy seguro que así será, y recuerda que hasta dentro de dos semanas que seleccionemos a la protagonista femenina no habrá ensayos. No hace falta que te diga que para cualquier cosa que necesites podrás encontrarme aquí**

**-Gracias Robert. **

**Terry como últimamente hacía al terminar los ensayos, paró unos instantes en el escaparate de una joyería antes de volver a su apartamento. Era una costumbre que había adquirido desde que el destino volvió a separar a la mujer que amaba de su lado. Miraba el anillo de oro blanco y una gran esmeralda que tenían expuesto y soñaba, sólo soñaba. **

**Y ahora que no había ensayos ¿en qué ocuparía su tiempo?, se preguntaba mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento. Cerró la puerta de un puntapié, y al mirar hacia abajo un pequeño sobre llamó su atención. Alguien debió deslizarlo por debajo de la puerta:**

_Sr. Grandchester, le ruego pase por mi oficina en cuanto le sea posible._

_Meyers_

**Una pequeña luz de esperanza renació en él. Después de casi tres semanas sin tener noticias del sr. Meyers casi lo había olvidado por completo. Terry se dirigió a la oficina del investigador, le saludó con un fuerte apretón de manos, pero al ver la cara del sr Meyers algo le dijo que no eran buenas noticias las que tenía para él**

**-Bien sr Grandchester, he realizado el trabajo que me pidió, y siento decirle que no encontré nada extraño en el pasado de nuestro hombre, a pesar de las numerosas historias que la gente cuenta, le resumiré los datos más importantes.**

_-El sr Warner procede de una familia humilde de Canadá, siendo muy joven se trasladó con su familia a Irlanda... Con 22 años se casó con Rachel O`Donell, gracias a este matrimonio.._

_-_**Se casó ha dicho?- El corazón de Terry empezó a latir con celeridad**

**-**_Me ha interrumpido usted antes de que pueda continuar, bien, le decía que gracias a este matrimonio hereda tras la muerte de su esposa en un terrible accidente la fábrica de textiles O`Donell. Eso lo convierte en uno de los hombres más ricos de Irlanda Luego tras la muerte de su...._

**Nada, no había nada que hacer, Terry ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención, ¿para qué? No había nada de extraño e su vida, era un tipo como otro cualquiera, viudo eso sí, pero un hombre normal y corriente**

_...Su actual esposa, Shopie Warner, le cedió el poder de los astilleros Warner, que antes de esa cesión fueron astilleros Travis, él dirige desde hace años el negocio de la familia Travvis, cuya sede está también en Irlanda, al igual que la residencia familiar de los Warner..._

**-Cómo? Repita eso por Dios!!- O había escuchado mal mientras estaba distraído o el sr. Meyers mencionó las palabras actual esposa**

**-Que su residencia esta...**

**-No hombre, lo que dijo de su actual esposa- Terry casi saltó por encima del escritorio del investigador**

**-Sí, es la sra. Shopie Warner...**

**-Y está viva? Está actualmente casado con ella?- Terry sentía hervir la sangre ante la esperada respuesta del sr. Meyers**

**-Sí, así es joven. Pero no veo que tiene eso de extraño....-El sr. Meyer quedó con la palabra en la boca, cuando su joven cliente salió como alma que lleva el diablo, depositando una cuantiosa suma de dinero sobre su mesa- Que tipo tan extraño, me pregunto ¿qué tendrá de raro el que el sr. Warner esté casado? En fin.. parece que salió con mejor cara que con la que entró.**

**Terry corrió todo lo que pudo para llegar a la compañía Stradfor, necesitaba hablar de nuevo con el sr. Hataway con urgencia. Por suerte todavía pudo encontrarlo dando alguna qie otra instrucción a los encargados de vestuario, luces y escenario**

**-Terry, qué haces aquí, acaso olvidaste algo?-Preguntó Robert extrañado al ver al joven actor – Respira hijo, qué puede ser tan urgente?**

**-Robert, necesito ausentarme por dos meses de los ensayos..**

**-Dos meses?? Eso no puede ser, ya te comenté que estaríamos de descanso sólo hasta encontrar a la protagonista femenina, dos meses es demasiado tiempo!!**

**-Lo sé, pero si no fuera extrictamente necesario no te lo pediría**

**-Pero Terry, nada más te quedaría un mes antes del estreno para ponerte al día**

**-No te preocupes por eso, ya tengo memorizado todo el guión, en un mes me bastará para poder estrenar, además mientras no resuelva lo que tengo entre manos no podré dar lo mejor de mí en el escenario**

**-No sé si sea una buena idea Terry,..**

**-Confía en mi Robert por favor!!**

**El sr. Hataway parecía meditar la respuesta que le daría. Era cierto que Terry no interpretaba de la misma manera que antes, sea lo que sea lo que le tenía preocupado no le dejaba concentrarse del todo en el escenario. Sabía que le teatro era su vida, así que no lo dudo más, estaba seguro que podía confiar en él.**

**-Está bien Terry, tómate ese permiso por dos meses, pero...**

**-Gracias Robert, muchas gracias-Terry apenas le dejó terminar la frase le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y salió tan apresuradamente como había entrado.**

**-Pronto hará un mes que Candy fue encerrada en el convento, ya queda muy poco tiempo para la boda, Albert tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que Candy se ate de por vida a un hombre como ese.**

**-Paty llevo muchas noches sin poder dormir, intentando buscar una solución a este dilema. Pero conozco a Candy, ella no va a permitir que se enlode el nombre de Terry..**

**-Sí, lo sé, pero no podemos dejarla en manos de semejante demonio. Eso que dijo Stear quizás no sea del todo...-Paty interrumpió la conversación sobresaltada- Quén puede llamar a la puerta de esa manera? A poco más se me sale e corazón del pecho!!**

**-Sí, yo también me llevé un buen susto. Pero cómo tú aquí??!!**

**-Disculpe señor, no pude impedir que entrara antes de anunciarle**

**-Está bien Lisa, no se preocupe gracias. Terry!!!-Albert abrazó a su amigo, la verdad que tenía ganas de volver al verlo, tenía la intención de hacerle una nueva visita pero al parecer Terry se había adelantado.**

**Terry correspondió al abrazo, tenía muchas cosas de las que hablar con Albert, pero ya había tiempo para ello, ahora mismo sólo le preocupaba la razón por la que se encontraba aquí.**

**-Y Candy? Dónde está? Debo hablar con ella.-Terry parecía muy nervioso y alterado**

**-Cálmate Terry quieres tomar..**

**-Dónde está Candy, Albert? Es importante que la vea-Dijo Terry interrumpiendo el ofrecimento de Albert**

**-Terry... me temo que eso no va a ser posible.**

**-Qué estás diciendo....-El corazón de Terry dejó de latir por unos instantes, una idea cobró fuerza en su mente-Acaso ella y ese tipo no se habrán....**

**-No, para eso faltan aún dos meses..-el tono lacónico de Albert no dejaba lugar a dudas de la opinión que tenía de esa boda**

**-Terry, Brad encerró a Candy en el convento de las Salesianas-Intervinó Paty, quizás a Terry se le ocurriera como evitar esa boda**

**-Qué??!! Pero Albert, cómo pudiste permitir algo así??!! Dime donde queda ese convento!!**

**-Fue ella misma quien en última instancia tomó la decisión, Brad la amenazó con sacar a la luz cosas de tu pasado, y ella.... ya sabes como es Candy!!**

**-Al diablo con el pasado!! Dime donde esta el convento Albert!!**

**-Terry, las hermanas no te dejarán entrar, Albert es el único que tiene autorización para visitarla-Le informó Paty- Pero si aún así quieres saberlo es el que está por la carretera del norte, a una hora de distancia de aquí aproxiamadamente**

**-Sí asé es, ese malnacido no deja que nadie la visite excepto yo. Es inútil que vayas Terry,te negaran el acceso.**

**-Crees que eso será un impedimento para mí??-Terry volvía a salir a la carrera, antes de cruzar la puerta se volvió para hacerles un anuncio-Ahora no puedo contaros nada más, pero esa boda no va a celebrarse!! A mi regreso pasaré de nuevo por aquí y hablaremos**

**-Terry no hagas ninguna.....- Demasiado tarde, él ya no podía oirle-.....locura- Albert terminó la frase con una medio sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en su cara. Al mirar a su esposa vio que ella sí sonreía ampliamente **

**La tarde languidecía, el sol casi estaba oculto tras las altas montañas y proyectaba melancólicas sombras sobre los muros de piedra del convento. La temperatura comenzaba a descender bastante a estas horas, aunque apenas faltaban quince días para el comienzo de la primavera. Un grueso abrigo de lana verde, un gorro a juego y nos cálidos guantes entibiaban al cuerpo de la joven mientras contemplaba el bello ocaso. La vista del atardecer suponía un bálsamo para su solitaria alma, no había día desde que fue encerrada en el convento que no hubiera disfrutado.**

**-Srta. Candy, la luz del día ya casi se extinguió, el ambiente es frío, no cree que es hora de retirarse a descansar?**

**-Sí hermana Jane, comienza a hacer frío ya me marcho a mi cuarto-Candy le dedicó una gran y sincera sonrisa, la hermana Jane se había convertido en una gran amiga para ella en el mes que llevaba en el convento.**

**-Candy, por qué una muchacha tan joven y linda como tú tiene esa tristeza en los ojos?**

**-No se preocupe hermana Jane, estoy bien, sólo recordaba, y hay recuerdos que son muy dolorosos**

**-Aún piensas en ese amor imposible del que me hablaste? **

**-No hay un solo momento del día en que no lo recuerde-Candy agacho la cabeza para que la hermana Jane no viera el sufrimiento que ese recuerdo le causaba**

**-Eres muy joven para sufrir de esa manera. Verás que con el tiempo ese amor pasará, y otro ocupará tu corazón**

**-No hermana, se que le voy a amar hasta el último de mis días, su recuerdo quedará grabado en mi corazón por siempre. Pero no se preocupe, es que hoy estaba un poco melancólica eso es todo, me iré a dormir y mañana estaré mucho mejor- Candy intentó aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía al ver la cara de preocupación de la hermana Jane- Buenas noches hermana.**

**-Buenas noches criatura**

**El camino hasta su cuarto era largo y obscuro, atravesar las frías galerías y subir la inacabable escalinata era un camino obligado todos los días desde el patio por el solía pasear.**

**Ya sólo queda el último corredor para llegar a la tranquilidad de mi cuarto pensaba, las lámparas de aceite apenas daban luz suficiente al tétrico pasillo, Candy aceleró el paso como hacía cada vez que llegaba a este vacío corredor, a lo lejos podía distinguir ya la puerta de su cuarto. Apenas medio metro antes de llegar dejó caer uno de sus guantes, con ligereza se agachó a recogerlo, al levantarse una mano la tomó de la cintura, mientras otra le tapó la boca para evitar que gritara, de un empujón la introdujeron a su cuarto.**

**-Ssshhh, soy yo, soy Terry**

**Candy contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos,su corazón latía aceleradamente, muy despacio se volvió hacia él**

**-Terry... mi amor.. mi amor... mi amor...-Sus manos acariciaban cada rasgo de su cara asegurándose de que realmente estaba ahí y no era producto de su imaginación.**

**-Candy, no imaginas cuanto necesitaba verte de nuevo, estar contigo !!!. Déjame mirarte!!-La separó unos centímetros de él para poder ver su cara. Sus manos, a ambos lados del rostro de la joven la acariciaban con delicadeza- No, no quiero ver esos hermosos ojos bañados en lágrimas. **

**Terry borró con sus labios cada lágrima que brotaba de los ojos de ella. Una lluvia de besos se esparció por cada parte de su cara, desde la frente, las mejillas, los ojos, la naricita hasta las comisuras de sus labios. Ella volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, descansando su dorada cabeza en el pecho de él**

**-Pensé que nunca volvería a verte!! Terry, no sabes que difícil es intentar vivir sin ti- Las manos del joven acariciaban su espalda, sus labios besaban la parte superior de su cabecita**

**-Sssshhh- Su dedo índice se posó sobre los labios de la joven. Sólo pensaba aconsejarla que bajara la voz para no ser descubiertos, pero la suavidad aterciopelada de los labios de ella bajo su dedo le hizo posar la mirada en ellos. Lentamente fue acercando sus labios hasta los de la muchacha, sus labios apenas se rozaban, los labios del hombre aleteaban sobre los de Candy, ella se humedeció los labios pasando la punta de su lengua apenas visible. Terry acarició con sus dedos todo el recorrido que había hecho su lengua por los labios, su boca volvió a atormentarla con suaves roces, hasta que él mismo sucumbió a la poderosa necesidad de besarla apasionadamente. La abrazaba con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo quedo acoplado al del hombre a la perfección. Ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos mientras su dedos se enredaban el el sedoso cabello de Terry. Si continuaban besándose de esa manera Terry sabía que le costaría mucho apartarse de ella y no poseerla en ese mismo instante.**

**-Pecosa, deja que me recupere-El pulso acelerado, los fuertes latidos de su corazón y su respiración entrecortada le avisaban que estaba llegando al límite de su resistencia- No imaginas las cosas que provocas en mí.**

**-Terry, no te vayas, no me dejes aquí!! Llévame lejos de Brad... por favor...-Las lágrimas volvían a asomar a sus ojos**

**-Mi amor no sigas llorando, ahora no puedo llevarte conmigo, pero puedo asegurarte que no vas a casarte con ese tipo, y que va a salir de tu vida para siempre.**

**-Pero cómo? No quiero que te perjudique a ti, tú no p..**

**-Ahora no puedo decirte nada más, sólo te pido que confíes en mí. Lo harás?**

**-Sí, Terry-Volvió a abrazarlo rodeando su cintura con los brazos.**

**-Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que alguna hermana se de cuenta de que no estás sola. Te pido que sigas actuando como lo venías haciendo hasta ahora, no debes levantar sospechas cuando ese cerdo venga a visitarte.**

**-Está bien, así lo haré.**

**Terry volvió a besarla para despedirse de ella, le dolía tanto separarse de ella!! pero no había otra alternativa. Sus manos aún continuaban entrelazadas, mientras poco a poco se iba alejando de ella- Te amo te amo -La repetía- Nunca lo olvides**

**-Yo a ti también, te esperaré mi amor.**

**-Hasta pronto pecosa!!**

**Terry cerró la puerta teniendo mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido. Ya se fue pensaba Cnady, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse repentinamente y Terry irrumpió de nuevo en el cuarto. De dos grandes zancadas estaba otra vez a su lado rodeando su cintura y besándola con pasión**

**Terry...!! **

**-No me olvides, pequeña pecosa!!**

**Esta vez si se marchó pensó Candy cuando transcurrido un tiempo se quedó en la más absoluta soledad. Pero su corazón cantaba y reía feliz. Esperaría, esperaría por él.-Teeeeerryy---suspiró .**

_**CONTINUARÁ**_


	9. Chapter 9

**LE AMARE TODA LA VIDA**

**CAPITULO 9**

**VIAJE A CONTRATIEMPO**

**-Pero oiga.. aguarde un momento... no puede entrar así... sr. Grandchester... no.... Lo siento sr. Andley, este joven no aguarda nunca a que lo anuncie, irrumpe en la casa y yo no puedo nada por impedirlo. Discúlpenme por favor-Lisa estaba un poco avergonzada por no haber podido retener al joven Grandchester hasta que fuera anunciado.**

**-No se preocupe Lisa- Dijo Albert con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba a recibir a su amigo-El sr. Grandchester es así de impetuoso**

**-Terry, ya regresaste?- En ese momento Paty entraba del jardín**

**-Así paarece.. - Contestó Terry**

**-Dime Terry, conseguiste verla?- Una sonrisa de medio lado fue la respuesta que ofreció- Ya veo, por tu gesto deduzco que la respuesta es afirmativa, me equivoco?**

**-No, no te equivocas Albert, pude verla, pude estar con ella durante unos instantes..**

**-Y tengo una curiosidad, cómo hiciste para que las hermanas te dejaran entrar?- Preguntó Albert mientras se frotaba el mentón**

**-No me dejaron entrar, yo entré por mis propios medios. Aún tengo práctica para trepar árboles, así que no me fue difícil acceder al convento. Lo que no sabía era cual era el cuarto de Candy, pero la vi en el patio hablando con una de las hermanas, la seguí cuando se retiro y lo demás... queda entre ella y yo.**

**-Cómo la encontraste anímicamente ? La última vez que fui a visitarla intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, pero yo sé que no se encontraba bien.**

**-Parece que se quedó mas tranquila cuando la dije que la libraría de ese canalla.**

**-Qué??- Contestaron a la vez Paty y Albert -Y cómo piensas hacer eso?, él la tiene coaccionada!! -Continuó Paty- Si no se casa con él la amenazó con..**

**-Sí sí sí, con que sacaría la luz mi pasado- La interrumpió Terry- Al diablo con ello, me importa un bledo mi carrera y lo que ese energúmeno pueda decir de mí. Lo que verdaderamente es importante es la felicidad de Candy**

**-Terry, a ti puede que no te importe, pero ella jamás lo aceptaría. Yo no sé cómo librarla de esto-Albert se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala.**

**-Albert, Paty, os puedo asegurar que ella no va a casarse con ese hombre.**

**-Y cómo piensas impedirlo?- Paty quería creerle, pero le parecía imposible.**

**-Muy sencillo, ese tipo no puede casarse con ella porque ya está casado**

**-Casado?? -Exclamaron Paty y Albert**

**-Sí, y por segunda vez para ser exactos. Se casó en primeras nupcias con una tal Rachel O`Donell, pero según dijo el investigador, ella murió en un terrible accidente, tras el cual heredó una fábrica de textiles. Años más tarde se casó Shopie Travis, ahora Shopie Warner, gracias a este matrimonio dirige los astilleros de la familia Travis.**

**-Me parece todo tan subrealista que no sé que decir, Terry, tenemos que sacar a Candy ahora mismo de ese convento y hablar con Brad, con esa información que tenemos se le acabaron las amenazas, le podemos acusar de bigamia ante las autoridades.**

**-Albert, pensemos con calma eh? Lo primero es que aún no ha cometido ningún delito, dado que no se ha casado con Candy. Por otro lado, si ese animal tenía ideado algún plan para hacerse con parte de la fortuna de Candy no se va a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Le creo capaz de cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos.**

**-Entonces que sugieres Terry?-Preguntó Paty que escuchaba con atención la conversación entre los dos hombres.**

**-La mejor opción sería localizar en persona a la esposa del Brad, e intentar convencerla para que venga a Chicago. Con la evidencia delante, es decir su mujer, no podrá hacer nada. Y quién mejor que ella para denunciarle ante la ley?**

**Albert sopesaba la propuesta de Terry, quizás tuviera razón. Brad sería capaz de cualquier cosa para salirse con la suya.**

**-Sí, estoy empezando a pensar que Brad se acercó a mí con un fin claro en la mente, y al conocer a Candy vio la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Esta bien entonces, te acompañaré a buscarla. Tienes todos los datos de su domicilio?**

**-Claro que los tengo, antes de venir a veros me comuniqué con el investigador- contestó Terry con cierta preponderancia**

**-Queda cerca de Chicago?**

**-No mucho que digamos...., vive en Irlanda**

**-Fiiiuuhh!!- Exclamó Albert- En fin, por la felicidad de Candy todo vale la pena- Dijo mirando a Terry-Tendremos que sacar los pasajes para el barco...**

**-También me encargue de eso en cuanto supe de la existencia de esa mujer**

**-Vaya Terry, tan seguro estabas de que viajaría contigo?- Preguntó Albert cruzándose de brazos.**

**-Sé lo mucho que te importa Candy, y al igual que yo harías cualquier cosa por ella para lograr su felicidad. O me equivoco?**

**Albert le dio una palmada a su amigo en el hombro como señal de que estaba de acuerdo con él en lo que había dicho. **

**Después de haberse despedido de Paty, haberle dado instrucciones precisas por si aparecía Brad por la residencia, y preparar una pequeña maleta como equipaje; la de Terry estaba en el maletero de su automóvil; pusieron rumbo al puerto, donde el buque Catalina les llevaría a Irlanda.**

**-Adelante-Dijo Candy cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su cuarto-Buenos días hermana Jane!!**

**-Srta. Candy, vengo a avisarla que tiene una visita, la está esperando en el patio. Déjeme decirla que la encuentro radiante!! Desde hace unos días ya no veo esa sombra de dolor y angustia que había en sus ojos. Me imagino que se debe a que estaba ansiosa por la llegada del hombre que la aguarda fuera**

**Candy sabía que únicamente podía tratarse de Albert o..... Brad. Tan sólo pensar en su nombre hacía que sintiera escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, y estaba segura que el color había desparecido de rostro.**

**-Gracias hermana Jane enseguida bajo, y gracias por su preocupación por mí**

**La hermana Jane era extremadamente bondadosa con Candy, le recordaba a la hermana María y a la hermana Margareth del colegio San Pablo. Cuando la religiosa abandonó el cuarto de Candy, ésta se tomó unos instantes para tranquilizarse, debía actuar de forma natural, Brad no debía sospechar nada. Aunque quizás se tratara de Albert la visita que la esperaba. Ojalá!! pensó mientras recorría los obscuros pasadizos del convento. **

**El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, la luz cegadora le impedía distinguir con claridad a quien pertenecía la figura masculina vuelta de espaldas que la aguardaba. Según se acortaba la distancia se iban perfilando los rasgos del que antes sólo era una sombra recortada por los rayos del sol. Una espalda y hombros anchos, y una melena suelta fue lo primero que consiguió vislumbrar. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca pudo darse cuenta que era algo más alto que Albert, y ahora que la luz del sol no le quitaba tanta visión distinguió bien el color oscuro del cabello de Brad. Casi nunca solía llevarlo suelto, pero hoy había hecho una excepción. Quizás por eso lo había confundido con Albert cuando se encontraba a cierta distancia.**

**-Me buscabas?- Preguntó Candy sin denotar apenas emoción en sus palabras**

**El hombre se volvió muy despacio hacia ella cunado la escuchó hablar. Cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, y una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro. Candy lo estudió por unos instantes, realmente era un hombre muy apuesto, extremadamente apuesto; pero su apostura la dejaba totalmente indiferente. Le bastaba con cerrar los ojos y recordar los besos que hace unos días había compartido con Terry, era suficiente recordar su nombre para saber que nunca amaría a nadie más. Únicamente él podía causarle esa sensación de vacío cundo estaban separados.**

**-Vaya vaya vaya!!, por fin se digna aparecer mi futura esposa. Es que no te avisaron de que te estaba esperando ??!!-La acercó a él tomándola por los hombros, y sin ningún esfuerzo la alzó unos centímetros del suelo, hasta que sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel.- Uuumm, no se puede negar que eres toda una beldad, cada día que te veo te encuentro más hermosa, pero..... hay algo raro en ti hoy que no aprecié en mi última visita..- Me pregunto si es que acaso ya te diste cuenta de que tu lugar está a mi lado?**

**Candy no contestó a su provocación, debía ser discreta, y no levantar sospechas en cuanto a su estado de ánimo. Si Brad percibía la felicidad que amenazaba con estallar en su corazón, sospecharía algo, y tal vez se le ocurriría otra tortura peor que su encierro en un convento.**

**-Tan charlatana que eras cuando te cortejaba!! Recuerdas aquellos días muchachita?**

**Era un lobo disfrazado de cordero pensó Cand, cuando hablaba y actuaba de esa manera nadie sospecharía del demonio que se escondía en su interior.**

**-Brad, no me siento muy bien, debo haberme enfriado. Me gustaría retirarme a mi cuarto, estoy segura de que un buen descanso me ayudará a que mañana me sienta mejor.**

**-Claaaaro!! mi adorada prometida no se encuentra bien....y eso hace que no le apetezca la visita de su futuro esposo, ¿verdad querida?**

**Candy no se dejaba engañar por el tono cordial del hombre, la vena de su cuello palpitaba visiblemente, una señal clara de que la excusa que le había dado no era de su agrado.**

**-Brad, sabes muy bien por qué me voy a casar contigo, así que no se de que te extrañas si no deseo tu visita- Debería haberme mordido la lengua pensó Candy**

**-Acaso piensas que soy estúpido!! No hace falta que me recuerdes que de quien estás enamorada es del muchacho ese... y por tu bien te aconsejo que procures no hacérmelo recordar.**

**-Brad yo.. me marcho a mi cuarto, otro día nos veremos..- Candy comenzaba a alejarse con dirección a su cuarto. Que ilusa había sido, pensar que la iba a dejar marchar sin más ni más. Detuvo su andar de un fuerte tirón de su brazo, la puso frente a él y la alzo en brazos hasta ponerla a su altura. **

**-Pensaba dejar que te fueras.... pero... cambié de opinión...- Su mirada dura y fría como el acero se había posado en los labios de la muchacha, una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro al ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Candy.**

**-No,.. no.. no.. por favor -Le suplicaba a la vez que intentaba zafarse de sus brazos- Bájame Brad, suéltame por favor...no.. no...**

**-No??!! Sí!!!- Con una mano sobre la nuca de la joven atrajo su cabeza hacia él, hasta que la boca de la muchacha le fue totalmente accesible. El beso fue salvaje y brutal, Candy intentaba resistirse pero la tenía aprisionada, apenas si podía respirar. Intentó morderle los labios para que cesara en su invasión, pero eso le acicateó más. Interminable, esa era la palabra que se repetía en la mente de Candy, se fuerte se decía, pronto Terry me librará de esto. Mientras su mente buscaba evadirse de la experiencia presente, Brad la soltó y la dejó en el suelo interrumpiendo el beso. Sentía los labios hinchados y doloridos, por la forma tan brutal de besarla, la rabia fue creciendo dentro de ella al mirarlo y ver esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara**

**-Eres vil y detestable, no sabes la repugnancia que tu beso me produjo!!-Aceleró el paso para librarse de el y llegar a su cuarto. Un dolor intenso la hizo estremecerse al notar como la frenaban bruscamente tirándola del pelo, la mano del hombre enrolló los largos mechones de la joven alrededor de su puño.**

**-Dónde crees que vas tan rápido?-Dijo mientras soltaba los rizos de la chica-Acaso te di permiso para que te fueras?**

**-Eres el ser más abyecto que haya conocido...-Levantó su pequeña mano para dejarla caer sobre la mejilla de Brad, pero éste le adivinó las intenciones, la retuvo por la muñeca y se la retorció detrás de la espalda. Eso dolía, y mucho, Candy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de su ojos ante el incesante dolor en su muñeca.**

**-Ten cuidado- La amenazó soltándola la muñeca- Ya te dije que conmigo aprenderías la diferencia de lo que es jugar con un muchacho y estar con un hombre. Y ahora puedes irte... querida.**

**Maldito seas mil veces Brad, por qué te cruzarías en mi camino...?? Las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a brotar de sus ojos, al igual que las espesas nubes negras que cubrían el cielo amenazaban con descargar una tormenta. No, debo ser fuerte, Terry Terry... mi amor no te olvides de mi, ven pronto a buscarme.**

**-Terry, no eres capaz de olvidarte de ella por un instante cierto? Cuan intenso es el amor que la profesas!!- Comentaba Albert mientras él y Terry paseaban por la cubierta superior del barco. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Terry había pronunciado el nombre de Candy desde que zarparon del puerto con rumbo a Irlanda. **

**Terry lo miró de reojo y esbozó una medio sonrisa a modo de respuesta. Cerró por un momento los ojos, y dejo que sus pulmones se llenaran con la fresca brisa del mar.**

**-Tú lo sabes bien Albert, sabes lo mucho que la amo, ella es el eje central de mi vida.**

**-Cómo no voy a saberlo? Si hasta en sueños la nombras, anoche apenas si pude dormir, y todo gracias a ti, que no parabas de mencionar el nombre de Candy mientras dormías.**

**-Ja ja ja, lo siento Albert, debería haber reservado dos camarotes, pero como no estaba seguro del todo de si vendrías conmigo, opté por reservar uno solo con dos camas.**

**-No te preocupes Terry, es bonito ser el espectador de ese amor tan grande que ambos os tenéis-Albert le palmeó la espalda a su amigo**

**-Albert, crees que Candy y yo podremos ver realizado alguna vez ese amor?- Una sombra de duda y temor cruzó por el rostro de Terry**

**-Muchacho, por qué ese pesimismo de repente? Encontraremos a sra Warner, y todo esto no habrá sido más que un mal recuerdo para todos-le animó Albert**

**-Sí, tienes razon- Concordó Terry, esta vez una amplia y sincera sonrisa volvió a dulcificar sus duros rasgos- Te he mencionado alguna vez que Candy y yo nos conocimos en...**

**-....Un barco, el Mauritania exactamente-Continuó Albert con el relato que Terry había comenzado- Tú te burlaste se sus pecas...**

**-Lo siento- Esta vez fue Terry quien lo interrumpió- Pero el estar en un barco no hace mas que recordarme el día que la vi por primera vez. Desde ese primer día no he dejado de amarla, y sé que la amaré toda la vida.**

**-No me cabe la menor duda de ello Terry. Cambiando de tema, deberíamos bajar ya al restaurante, apenas faltan dos horas para arribar a puerto.**

**La temperatura para esta época del año era demasiado alta, a pesar de que el cielo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nubes negras que impedían el paso de los rayos de sol, los pasajeros paseaban por las cubiertas. Hasta ahora había sido un viaje tranquilo, pero el cielo plomizo, cada vez más oscuro, y las fuertes olas que rompían contra el casco del buque hacían presagiar que se avecinaba una tormenta.**

**Albert y Terry se disponían a entrar al restaurante de abordo cuando éste último se quedó parado en seco**

**-Por qué te detienes Terry?- Preguntó Albert con cierta curiosidad**

**-No puede ser.... ellas aquí...**

**-Ellas?? Quienes??- Preguntó Albert aún más confundido**

**-Ven conmigo, quiero que conozcas a alguien**

**Los dos hombres se acercaron a una dama de medina edad y a la joven de larga cabellera rubia que la acompañaba. Las damas se encontraban paseando por la cubierta de proa cuando fueron abordadas. Una de ellas iba sobre una silla de ruedas.**

**-Susana !! Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí!! Sra Marlow....-Terry la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza- Quiero presentaros al padre de mi... a el sr Andley Albert Andley**

**-Terry, cómo estás?- le saludó tímidamente Susana- Encantada de conocerlo sr Andley- Amablemente Susana le tendió la mano**

**-Me alegro de conocerla srta. Marlow, sra. Marlow..un placer- Albert besó la mano de la sra. Marlow con cortesía. Ésta ni siquiera tuvo la gentileza de corresponder al saludo, su mirada desdeñosa y cargada de odio no se había movido de Terry.**

**-Cómo se atreve a ni siquiera dirigirnos la palabra !!! -Le increpó**

**-Mamá !!! Cállate por favor- La suplicó Susana**

**-No, no voy a callarme, mírate, postrada en una silla de ruedas, a causa de este hombre, y ¿cómo te lo paga? Marchándose de tu lado y dejándote sola**

**Susana, avergonzada por el comportamiento de su madre, miró a Terry, que mantenía la cabeza baja, clara señal de que los sentimientos de culpa no habían desaparecido aún.**

**-Basta mamá !! Este no es el momento ni el lugar para reproches, Terry y yo solucionamos las cosas como mejor creímos.**

**-Pero hija...**

**-Disculpad a mi madre, creo que será mejor hablar en otro momento,me alegro de verte tan bien Terry, sr Andley...un placer**

**-Susana yo...-Terry no sabía que decir, así que Albert le echó un capote**

**-Terry, deberíamos bajar al restaurante, luego habrá más problemas para coger una buena mesa. Señoras, ya nos veremos. Por cierto deberían abandonar la cubierta, el primer oficial de abordo acaba de anunciar que se espera una tormenta.**

**-Así que esa es Susana? - Comento Albert con tono jocoso- Es muy hermosa...**

**-Albert basta sabes de sobra que yo sólo podré...- Terry interrumpió su explicación cuando el fuerte oleaje tambaleó el buque e hizo caer varios platos de las mesas del restaurante, un ensordecedor trueno anunciaba la llegada de la tormenta que se había previsto**

**-Parece que la tormenta ya está aquí, no podemos quejarnos hasta el momento habíamos tenido un viaje de los más tranquilo.**

**-Sí, esperemos que pase pronto- Contestó Terry, y no retrase la hora prevista de llegada a Irlanda- Algo llamó la atención de Terry en ese momento, se puso de pie repentinamente y miro a través de la cristalera del restaurante que daba a la cubierta**

**-Qué te ocurre? -Pregutó Albert sorprendido ante el comportamiento de del joven.**

**-Escuchaste eso?**

**-El trueno?? Clero, es normal en una tormen...**

**-No, me pareció que alguien pidió auxilio..... Lo oíste ahora...??? Parecía la voz de......**

**Terry abandonó el restaurante dejando a Albert casi con la palabra en la boca, que acto seguido salió tras Terry, pues ahora también le había parecido escuchar a alguien pidiendo socorro**

**-SOCORRO, SOCORRO, AYÚDENME POR FAVOR !!**

**Diooooosss !!!! Albert rápido ayúdame**

**CONTINUARÁ**


	10. Chapter 10

**LE AMARE TODA LA VIDA**

**CAPITULO 10**

**REENCUENTROS**

**La llamada angustiosa de Terry pidiéndole ayuda hizo reaccionar a Albert, que tan rápido como pudo abandonó el restaurante y se dirigió a la cubierta del barco. Al llegar al lugar se encontró una escena grotesca: Susana Marlow reptaba por el resbaladizo suelo de madera del barco, intentaba alcanzar su silla de ruedas, la incesante lluvia y la braveza de las olas la había empapado completamente. Terry tenía medio cuerpo dentro del barco y la otra mitad se doblaba sobre la baranda de proa. A pesar del clamor de los truenos y la lluvia golpeando violentamente sobre la cubierta del barco, Albert pudo escuchar las desgarradoras súplicas provenientes de la otra parte de la baranda.**

**-Terry!!, por favor...... no me suelte... ayúdeme... se lo suplico no.. no.. no me deje caer...**

**La sra. Marlow estaba agarrada a la barandilla del barco, suspendida sobre el inmenso mar, sus dedos se iban resbalando poco a poco, mientras Terry intentaba sujetarla por las muñecas.**

**Una fuerte ola rompió donde ella y su hija se encontraban, Susana había salido despedida unos metros de su silla de ruedas, pero la sra. Marlow fue arrastrada en el retroceso de la ola, pudiendo aferrarse en el último instante al pasamanos para no caer directamente a las profundidades del mar. Pero sus manos ya no aguantaban más su peso, y poco a poco iba resbalando, Terry intentaba tirar de ella para subirla abordo, pero la ropa empapada, la fuerza gravitatoria y el agua resbalando por sus manos estaban minando sus fuerzas que casi estaban al límite.**

**-Albert !! tira de ella conmigo !! yo solo no puedo.... rápido se está resbalando entre mis manos!!!**

**Con la ayuda de Albert consiguieron alzarla y pasarla de nuevo al barco. La sra. Marlow lloraba y temblaba, parecía que estuviera a punto de desmayarse,Terry hizo un intento de abrazo hacia la sra. Marlow pero se contuvo ya que dudaba de cual sería la reacción de ésta. La madre de Susana ajena a ello cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus manos cubrían su cara y no cesaba en su llanto. Terry no dudó más, se arrodilló a su lado y la arropó con un cálido abrazo, ella también se abrazó al joven, musitando entrecortadamente ininteligibles palabras**

**-Sss... Susi.. hija... Susana..ella cayó de su silla...Susi... ayúdenla.. Susana.. mi hija...!!!**

**Albert, espectador pasivo de la dramática escena traía a Susana en esos momentos en sus brazos**

**-No se preocupe por su hija sra. Marlow, está sana y salva- Albert levantó la silla de Susana y la sentó en ella con cuidado. Creo que ahora deberían ir a tomar un buen baño caliente y cambiarse esas ropas mojadas antes de que cojan un resfriado. Pero, ¿cómo se les ocurrió andar por cubierta con la tormenta que teníamos encima? Acaso no comprendían cuan peligroso era?**

**-Mi madre y yo nos dirigíamos al camarote cuando empezó a llover, pero una gran ola rompió justo donde nosotras estábamos, y en la resaca nos arrastró a ambas. Gracias a Dios que Terry escucho mi llamada de socorro si no...-Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas pensando en el trágico final que su madre podría haber tenido**

**-Afortunadamente no sucedió nada, todo quedó en un susto- Intervino Terry ayudando a la srz. Marlow a incorporarse**

**-Todo gracias a usted- Dijo la madre de Susana ahora que estaba más tranquila- Terry, quiero darle mi agradecimiento por su acción altruista, usted salvó mi vida...**

**-No tiene por que...**

**-Déjeme continuar por favor- Le interrumpió la sra. Marlow- Pero sobre todo quiero pedirle disculpas por haberlo juzgado injustamente. Me cegué con el accidente de Susana, sólo quería la felicidad de mi hija...pero....**

**-Olvidémonos de eso ¿quiere? Dejemos el pasado atrás**

**La sra. Marlow hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento y le mostró una tímida sonrisa, pero armándose de valor depositó un casto beso sobre la mejilla del joven**

**-Gracias nunca olvidaré esto. Sr. Andley gracias a usted también**

**-Señora....-Contestó Albert a modo de despido**

**Susana tomó las tibias manos de Terry entre las suyas que permanecían gélidas, esbozó una franca sonrisa y se despidió de él**

**-Gracias Terry, que seas muy feliz.**

**Por fin se encontraban sobre tierra firme. La constante llovizna que caía sobre Irlanda era una bendición en comparación con la tormenta que habían dejado atrás. Un carruaje les llevó hasta la dirección que le había facilitado el sr. Meyers, el investigador. No tardaron mucho en llegar desde el puerto hasta el condado de Sligo; lugar donde residía la sra. Warner. El verde esmeralda y el fresco olor a brezo eran las notas predominantes del entorno en el que estaba enclavada la residencia de los Warner. No les fue difícil dar con ella, ya que casi todo los habitantes de la zona conocían a la familia más rica del condado.**

**La casa señorial estaba compuesta por tres plantas, era una construcción del siglo XVIII. La blanca fachada con amplios ventanales estaba rodeada por un pórtico de columnas que sostenían un pequeño tejadillo de pizarra sobre el porche. La entrada estaba cubierta por un sin fin de rosales de todas las variedades en aromas y colores. Las puertas dobles de madera de caoba hacían un bonito contraste con la inmaculada fachada.**

**-Qué desean?- Les atendió la doncella. Terry y Albert se miraron al darse cuenta del extraordinario parecido de la muchacha de servicio que les había abierto la puerta con Eliza**

**-Buscamos a la sra. Warner-Explicó Albert**

**-Un momento por favor-La doncella volvió a cerrar la puerta. Alrededor de cinco minutos habían transcurrido cuando ésta volvió a abrirse. Una mujer joven, debía tener un par de años más que Candy, les recibió esta vez. Brad tenía muy buen gusto en cuanto a mujeres se refería, eso era innegable. La mujer, dueña de una larga y rizada cabellera rojiza que contrastaba notablemente con el azul media noche de sus ojos, y de una piel blanca y sin ninguna imperfección a la vista, debía ser la esposa de Brad. La franca sonrisa con que los recibió la hacía parecer aún más hermosa.**

**-En qué puedo ayudarles?**

**-Queremos hablarla sobre su esposo, Brad**

**-Y esta vez qué es lo que ha hecho? Si es otra cuestión de deudas deben solucionarlo con él, mi padre ya se cansó de sacarle de apuros.**

**-No, no se trata de eso- Le aclaró Terry- Usted tiene que ver mucho en este asunto**

**-Yo?? No sé por qué, pero creo que lo tengan que decirme de él no creo que me extrañe. Pasen por favor**

**La sra. Warner, como buena anfitriona, ordenó al servicio que preparara el té. Después de los formalismos oportunos, entre los dos hombres le contaron todo lo relacionado con Brad.**

**-No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende nada lo que me han contado de mi esposo-Dijo Shopie dejando la taza de té sobre el platillo-Creo que a usted también lo engañó por lo que veo sr Andley**

**-Sí, debo reconocerlo. Cuando lo conocí, me pareció un gran tipo, llegué a pensar que era el marido perfecto para mi hija- Terry lo miró frunciendo el ceño y añadió : - Pero te equivocaste totalmente, Albert**

**-En mi caso ocurrió algo similar. Fue mi hermano Matt quien nos lo presentó, se ganó la confianza y el cariño de papá, mamá y el resto de mis hermanos rápidamente. Transcurrido un tiempo empezó a cortejarme, mi padre le concedió mi mano y nos casamos en un año. Mi caso es igual al de su hija, con la peculiaridad de que yo sí estaba enamorada de Brad, y deseaba convertirme en su esposa. Una vez casados, mi padre le otorgó poderes dentro de la empresa, consiguió mi tanto por ciento de acciones y hace y deshace a su modo. Cuando logró su objetivo la situación entre nosotros cambió radicalmente, han pasado ya seis meses desde la última vez que apareció por aquí- Por el tono de Shopie podría decirse que aún continuaba enamorada de ese canalla que tenía por esposo**

**-Creo que el dinero es lo único que mueve a ese tipo- Opinó Terry**

**-Sí, de su primer matrimonio también salió muy favorecido económicamente tras la muerte de su esposa. Lo que no entiendo es ¿qué esperan ustedes de mí, para venir hasta aquí a contarme todo esto?**

**-Sra. Warner..**

**-Llámenme Shopie, por favor-Le interrumpió la joven dama**

**-Esta bien Shopie, vinimos desde América para pedirla que nos acompañe hasta allí. No queremos que Brad pueda utilizar ninguna sucia treta para conseguir sus objetivos**

**-Pero si le dicen que ya descubrieron que está casado....**

**-Si nadie tiene noticias de su existencia por allí, estoy seguro que Brad conseguirá de alguna manera seguir ocultando su matrimonio- Le dijo Terry con tono muy suave- En cambio si usted se deja ver por allí y se corre el rumor de que su esposa está en América ya no podrá hacer nada, comprende Shopie?**

**.Quizás tenga razón Terry, estoy deseando ver la cara de Brad cuando me vea allí....Cuando nos vamos?-Preguntó Shopie emocionada**

**-Dentro de dos día partiremos hacia América. Terry, no olvidarías sacar el pasaje para Shopie?- Le preguntó Albert que hasta ahora no había caído en ese pequeño detalle**

**-Por quién me tomas Albert? Yo cuando hago las cosas las hago bien, claro que reserve pasaje para Shopie!!- Le contestó Terry jactándose de ello**

**-Entonces nos vemos en dos días Shopie, nos podrías decir dónde queda el hotel más próximo?**

**-Nada de hotel-Negó Shopie tocando la campanilla para avisar al servicio-Aquí tenemos habitaciones de sobra, ordenaré que les preparen dos ahora mismo**

**-Pero...**

**-No admito negativas.... se hospedarán aquí.**

**-Bueno, gracias Shopie por su amabilidad, creo que por fin podré descansar una noche sin escuchar el nombre de Candy a cada instante ja ja ja-Dijo Albert mirando a Terry que se sintió un poco avergonzado por el comentario de su amigo.**

**La travesía por mar hasta el puerto de New York fue más tranquila de lo que esperaban, el buen clima durante todo el viaje fue la nota predominante. También les dio la oportunidad a ambos hombres de conocer mejor a la sra. Warner. Era una mujer encantadora, dotada de un peculiar sentido del humor, caritativa y con una charla amena que les hizo el viaje mucho más agradable. Desde New York tomaron un tren con destino a Chicago,**

**Albert estaba impaciente por dirigirse a Manhattan y dar al traste con los planes de Brad, pero Terry tenía otra idea en mente.**

**-Creo que lo primero es ir a por Candy, tenemos que sacarla de ese convento cuanto antes!!- Dijo Terry, su deseo se volver a verla era tan grande que a ninguno de sus dos acompañantes les pasó desapercibido- Ya nada puede retenerla allí. Pero si lo preferís id vosotros a aclarar la situación con ese tipo y yo iré por ella.**

**-Está bien Terry, iremos primero por Candy.**

**-Ya tengo ganas de conocer a esa muchacha que le hace recorrer medio mundo por conseguir tenerla a su lado, Terry-Comentó Shopie cariñosamente- Candy tiene suerte de tener un hombre que la ama de esa manera...-Dijo esto último con una nota de tristeza en su voz.**

**-Buenos días hermana Rose, avise a Candy por favor-Pidió Albert educadamente cuando la religiosa abrió la puerta principal del convento-Dígala que vaya recogiendo sus cosas, si tiene la bondad**

**-Cómo dice sr. Andley? La srta, Whyte no tiene permiso para abandonar este lugar, y como ya sabe, usted es el único que puede visitarla, sus acompañantes deberán aguardarlo fuera. Son órdenes del sr. Warner**

**-Apártese hermana!!, - Dijo Terry empujando la puerta y entrando al patio exterior del convento-Estoy demasiado cansado para andar trepando por los muros del convento, y no me voy a ir de aquí sin la srta. Whyte !!**

**-Terry, compórtate como es debido- Lo regañó Albert**

**-Albert, cuando deje de comportarme como es debido te darás cuenta de ello- Le contestó, pero sus palabras se perdieron tras él en la distancia, Terry ya había irrumpido al interior de sacro lugar y se dirigía a grandes zancadas al cuarto d Candy.**

**-Hermana, pierda cuidado y déjenos pasar quiere?-Volvió a pedirle Albert**

**-Pero yo no puedo hacer eso... El sr. Warner...**

**-Olvídese de él, tenga por seguro que el sr Warner jamás volverá a pisar este lugar. Y en cuanto a la generosidad que tuvo el citado con el convento, déjelo de mi cuenta, yo puedo ser aún más generoso.**

**La hermana Rose se santiguó y dio gracias al cielo por este nuevo benefactor que les había enviado. Abrió la puerta de par en par y les invitó a entrar cordialmente.**

**Candy miraba por la estrecha ventana de su cuarto, apenas si tenía una visión del exterior, ya que se trataba de un ventanuco estrecho, terminado en un arco de media punta. Pero para la muchacha era suficiente para no ahogarse en el interior de su cuarto, desde ella contemplaba las gotas del rocío al despuntar el día, el viento fresco de la mañana le sonrosaban las mejillas, y los tímidos rayos de sol iluminaban poco a poco la oscuridad de la estancia. Mientras el amanecer se iba adueñando de la fría noche la muchacha recordaba las etapas de su vida. Desde su infancia en el hogar de Pony, su paso por la residencia de los Leagan, la felicidad de conocer a Albert, Stear y Archie, el dolor por la prematura muerte de Anthony hasta el momento en que conoció a Terry en el barco. Como trató de negarse a sí misma los sentimientos que le inspiraba, hasta que no tuvo mas remedio que reconocerlo cuando vio que Terry partió en barco de Londres. Sus labios se curvaron sonrientes cuando recordó el primer beso que Terry le dio en Escocia, aún sentía mariposas en el estómago al evocarlo. Que tonta había sido al golpearlo pensado que sólo la besaba porque la consideraba un pasatiempos más.. La felicidad que sintió la reencontrarse con él en New York, la desolación de saberlo perdido para siempre tras su separación, las noches en vela llorando por una amor imposible, las numerosas cartas que le escribió y que jamás se atrevió a enviarle. Pero ahora.... Unos suaves golpes a la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación, con paso firme pero lento se dirigió a abrirla,seguramente alguna de las hermanas vendrá a preguntarme como estoy pensaba..... Cuan equivocada estaba... Allí plantado en umbral de la puerta estaba él, tan apuesto,... no, más apuesto que cuando se despidieron en este mismo lugar. Siguiendo sus impulsos se arrojó a los brazos del hombre que amaba que la recibió estrechándola fuertemente contra sí**

**-Terry, estás aquí...-Abrazada a su cintura se dejó arropar por los brazos del joven, la emoción la embargaba, y no pude contener el llanto**

**-Candy...estás temblando...-Le susurro al oído mientras intentaba serenarla acariciando suavemente su cabello y su espalda- Qué tienes? Acaso no te hace feliz verme?**

**-Pensaba en ti y todo lo que hemos vivido juntos cuando tocaste a la puerta....estoy feliz, tan feliz de que estés de nuevo conmigo...**

**-Entonces no quiero ver más lágrimas, mi amor-Con su mano secaba las gotitas que aún brotaban de sus ojos.-Ahora ya eres libre... ese malnacido saldrá de tu vida para siempre...ya nada puede interponerse entre nosotros pecosa. Tomaba su carita entre las manos mientras su ojos se perdían en los de ella. Su ansia por besarla de nuevo era tan grande.... -te necesito tan to, te amo- le musitó cuando su boca ya estaba sobre la de la muchacha. Ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello del hombre e inclinó más la cabeza hacia atrás para recibir los besos que el joven le prodigaba. El beso se tornaba cada vez más apasionado, suaves gemidos brotaban de ella, la respiración de él se volvía más agitada....**

**-Ejem, ejem... Chicos, siento tener que recordaros que no estáis solos- La voz de Albert que en ese momento llegó junto a Shopie al cuarto de Candy interrumpió el apasionado momento. **

**-A.. al ..Albert !!!- Candy abrazó a su padre adoptivo,pero sus ojos estaban clavados en la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba- Buenos días- La saludó Candy con su sonrisa habitual**

**-Hola, me imagino que tú debes ser Candy-La sonrisa se Shopie era igual de franca y abierta que la de Candy- Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, ahora entiendo porque lo tienes tan enamorado- Dijo mirando a Terry- Yo soy Shopie Warner, la esposa de Brad**

**-Quéeeeee !!!!!????- Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos- Esposa dijiste ?? Pero cómo es posible?? Hasta ahora mismo yo era su prometida....**

**-Ese compromiso va a quedar cancelado en breve pequeña- Le corroboró Albert- Iremos a Manhattan donde reside Brad....**

**-Eehh, Albert, creo que no va a hacer falta ir a Manhattan, Brad tiene unas oficinas muy cerca de aquí, desde las cuales dirige toda la parte financiara del negocio familiar.- Les informó Shopie**

**-Mejor aún- Dijo Terry- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, estoy deseando hacerle una visita a ese hij.. a tu esposo Shopie..**

**-Un momento... alguien me va a explicar que está sucediendo aquí?- Preguntó Candy**

**-Bueno pequeña, verás, cuando fuimos por ti al apartamento de Terry, y te trajimos de regreso a Chicago, éste contrató a un investigador...... -Albert intentó resumirle todo lo acontecido de forma clara sencilla y concisa.**

**Candy no daba crédito a lo que albert y Terry le contaban, ¿qué hubiera pasado si ese matrimonio se hubiera celebrado? se preguntaba Candy. Tras digerir toda la información, ella misma propuso ir en ese preciso instante a las oficinas de Brad.**

**Shopie tocó a la puera del despacho de Brad mientras Terry, Albert y Candy aguardaban unos metros más retirados.**

**-Shopie !!!! !!!- Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y su corazón aceleró los latidos- Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí ??!! No te dije que en un par de meses iría a Irlanda !!**

**Una bofetada con toda la fuerza que pudo y llena de rencor y odio fue toda la respuesta que su esposa le dio. Él la tomó por un brazo mientras alzaba la mano hacia atrás para devolverla el golpe. Un fuerte puñetazo lo envió de bruces al suelo y evitó que golpeara a Shopie**

**-Atrévete a golpearla !! Yo te ensañaré a respetar a las mujeres... !!-Terry descargó toda su ira contra Brad. Era la segunda vez que conseguía tumbarlo de un solo golpe, pero esta vez Brad se levantó rápidamente del suelo y respondió a los golpes**

**-Maldito muchacho, ahora me las vas a pagar..-Dijo mientras intentaba asestarle un puñetazo en el estómago. Terry eludió el golpe, y a la vez volvió a golpearlo en la mandíbula, al verse humillado Brad atacó cegado por la rabia, pero volvió a errar el golpe, lo que le sirvió a Terry para volver a darle un certero puñetazo en la nariz.**

**-Vamos levántate, pelea...- Brad lo miraba desde el suelo con los ojos cargados de rabia, pero no no osó levantarse**

**-Terry por favor...déjalo ya.._Le pidió Candy**

**Albert al ver la mirada angustiosa de Candy pensando que Terry podría salir lastimado, tomó cartas en el asunto**

**-Creo que ya es suficiente Terry- Le aconsejó Albert-Candy lo está pasando mal- No le hizo falta decirle más para que Terry volara al lado de ella. Albert levantó a Brad por las solapas de la chaqueta y con un tono que no admitía lugar a dudas le advirtió**

**-No quiero volver a verte cerca de ninguno de nosotros, y mucho menos de Candy. Lo que Terry te hizo no es nada comparado con lo que te pasará si te atreves a rondar a Candy.**

**Shopie, te aconsejo que busques un buen abogado y te divorcies de este cretino. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, las puertas de mi casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti**

**-Gracias Albert, tengo que aclarar muchas cosas con él antes**

**-Shopie, gracias por tu ayuda -Le dijo Terry, ella le contestó con una sonrisa**

**-Me alegro de haberte conocido Shopie, eres una gran mujer, te deseo lo mejor- Le dijo sinceramente Candy**

**-Gracias Candy, yo a ti también.**

**Todos se habían reunido en la residencia de Albert y Paty cuando se enteraron que Candy había sido liberada de ese tipo. En un principio Archie mantenía una actitud distante y fría con Terry, pero como Albert señaló, si Terry no se la hubiera llevado aquella noche, lo más probable es que Candy estuviera en estos momentos casada con un mal hombre, que sólo estaba interesado en adquirir poder y fortuna, y para colmo de males ya tenía esposa en otro continente. Candy se encontraba feliz y dichosa por poder estar de nuevo en su hogar, Terry parecía que estuviera ausente, como si tuviera algo que le inquietara, aunque toda su atención se centraba en ella, en cada palabra que decía en cada movimiento que ejecutaba, en cada sonrisa que prodigaba.**

**-Candy- Terry sorprendió a todos cuando por fin decidió abrir la boca-Vamos fuera, quiero hablarte**

**Ella le obsequió con una de sus devastadoras sonrisas, tomó su mano y se dejó guiar hasta ek jardín de la residencia Andley.**

**El día había transcurrido a gran velocidad, los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde había dejado paso a una noche estrellada pero intensamnente fría. Candy contemplado el resplandor de la luna desde la baranda de la escalinata, mientras se frotaba los brazos para hacerlos entrar en calor, Terry la abrazó por la cintura, situado a su espalda,aspiró la fragancia a lavanda fresca que emanaba de su cabello y cerró los ojos durante unos momentos.**

**-Candy, quiero casarme contigo, Candy, te quiero mucho....**

**-Terry.....musitó ella tiernamente**

**-Candy, necesito estar contigo...**

**-Terry, te quiero, Terry**

**-Sólo.... Déjame pensarlo.......**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE DEJAIS Y POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC, PARECE QUE LA FELICIDAD ESTÁ DEL LADO DE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS, PERO.....**


	11. Chapter 11

**LE AMARÉ TODA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**ESTAR JUNTO A TI**

**Candy se giró muy lentamente, dos pequeñas lágrimas asomaban en sus verdes ojos mientras miraba la cara del hombre que estaba frente a ella, perdiéndose durante unos instantes en la profundidad de sus ojos azules. Alzó su diminuta mano y acarició la mejilla del joven, poniéndose de puntillas acercó sus labios al oído de él para susurrarle dulcemente.**

**-No... mi amor, no tengo nada que pensar....quiero casarme contigo Terry, también necesito estar contigo....**

**Terry soltó el aire de sus pulmones, había estado conteniendo la respiración mientras aguardaba respuesta de ella. Había sentido miedo, duda e incertidumbre. Y si ella lo rechazaba? Ahora que no existían impedimentos para poder estar juntos, quizás ella...... Peros cuando escuchó que quería casarse con él, que también necesitaba estar a su lado, su corazón volvió a latir.**

**-Candy, no imaginas la felicidad que tus palabras me regalaron, aún no estoy seguro de que esto no sea mas que un sueño.**

**-Teeeerry... yo tampoco me creo que por fin vayamos a estar juntos.. tú y yo para siempre....-Candy inclinó su dorada cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a la cara, con un sutil gesto le ofreció sus labios entreabiertos**

**-No me mires así.....haces que pierda la cabeza...- Su boca se adueñó de la de la joven, con posesividad, con fervor, con pasión, pero sobre todo lleno del más puro y sincero amor. Ella sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, la encantaba cuando Terry la besaba de esa manera,hasta tal punto que era él quien la sujetaba, porque sus piernas habían dejado de hacerlo desde que su boca so posó sobre la de ella.**

**-Candy....eres tan apasionada....pero....yo no soy de piedra... detengámonos- La muchacha apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él, le escuchaba hablar entrecortadamente, el incesante martilleo de los latidos de su corazón bajo su oído le decía que Terry aún continuaba agitado por la pasión.**

**-Terry.... te amo tanto que no creo que pudiera besar a otro hombre de la misma manera que a ti.**

**-Pues ten por seguro que no vas a comprobar si eres capaz o no... -Le dijo él con una mirada traviesa- Y por cierto, para cuando te gustaría que se celebre la boda?**

**-Creo que en seis meses meses podríamos tenerlo todo preparado, a ti qué te parece?- Le preguntó ella mientras tomaba sus manos.**

**Terry besó cada una de las yemas de sus delgados dedos, por último depositó otro beso en la palma de la mano de la muchacha.**

**-Cuando tú elijas estará bien, sólo te pido que sea lo antes posible. Pecosa, ansío tanto el momento de que seas mi esposa...**

**-Bueno entonces en seis meses estaremos unidos para siempre, para el comienzo del otoño....**

**Ooohh Terry !! soy tan feliz cuando estoy contigo !!!- Candy volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho del joven, éste la estrechaba en sus brazos como si aún no diera crédito a que definitivamente podrían ver realizado su amor.**

**-Candy, yo también soy feliz únicamente a tu lado, pero......-Terry bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Hay algo que lo angustia pensaba Candy**

**-Terry qué tienes? Por qué esa expresión de tristeza?-Candy acarició el rostro del muchacho intentando aliviarle de lo que le preocupaba.**

**-Mañana he de partir a New York, tengo que ponerme al día con la nueva obra que estrenaremos en un mes- La nueva función lo llenaba de alegría, el escenario era su vida, pero sin ella cerca....**

**-Terry, no quiero estar separada de ti...**

**-Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti mi amor, pero debo irme..**

**-Noo, un mes es mucho tiempo, y estamos tan lejos...**

**-Candy, si tú quisieras....**

**-Qué?- Preguntó ella con el alma en vilo**

**-Podrías venir conmigo a New York**

**-Terry, pero no estaría bien visto que conviviéramos juntos tanto tiempo sin estar casados- Dijo ella sopesando la propuesta**

**-No pecosa, yo no permitiría eso, podrías vivir con Eleanor hasta que nos casáramos, yo te podría visitar en casa de mi madre todos los días, y así no tendríamos que separarnos**

**Los ojos de Candy brillaban de felicidad ante la solución que Terry le proponía. Parecía una buena idea.**

**-Sí, me parece estupendo lo que propones Terry. Y estoy segura que New York podré encontrar algún hospital en el que volver a trabajar como enfermera,aaahh pero no olvides que en un par de meses debemos regresar a Chicago para acompañar a Archie y Sara a su boda, también podré conocer mejor a Eleanor..**

**-Calma pecosa- La mente de Candy entusiasmada ante la idea de poder vivir cerca de Terry empezó a trabajar a gran velocidad,las ideas de todo lo que podría hacer bullían en su cabeza, todo era perfecto se decía, no podía ser más feliz.-Lo primero que debemos hacer es volver dentro y contarles nuestros planes a Albert y al resto de los chicos. Así que toma mi mano y volvamos dentro, si no estoy seguro que no tardarán en salir a buscarnos.**

**-Está bien, Vamos Terry- Dijo ella entrelazando su mano a la del joven.**

**Cuando entraron al salón donde todos estaban aguardando, tomados de la mano, a nadie le extrañó. Paty le hizo un guiño a su esposo y éste se lo devolvió con una sonrisa, Sara apretó con mas fuerza la mano de Archie al verlos entrar, y Stear le susurro algo al oído a Annie.**

**-Ya pensábamos que no encontrabais el camino de vuelta...- Comento Stear con una sonrisa en los labios**

**-Candy, se te ve radiante !!- La alagó Sara**

**-Sí, tus mejillas están arreboladas y tu mirada tiene un brillo especial-Paty se sentía dichosa de ver la felicidad que se hacía patente en el rostro de Candy**

**Candy lanzó un suspiro que a nadie le pasó desapercibido, puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Terry mientras él la rodeaba por los hombros y recostó la cabeza en el hueco de su brazo.**

**-Soy feliz, inmensamente feliz....Terry y yo queremos comunicaros algo... Hace un momento él me pidió que me casará con él.... y estoy segura que ya sabéis cual ha sido mi respuesta no?**

**-Sí, estoy seguro de cual ha sido tu respuesta Candy- dijo Albert guiñando un ojo a Terry-Mi más cordial enhorabuena chicos, os merecéis por fin estar juntos.**

**Uno tras otro fueron felicitando a la pareja por su próximo enlace, hasta Archie, que nunca había siso muy devoto de Terry se alegraba de ver a Candy feliz al lado de la persona que amaba**

**-Gracias a todos por vuestros buenos deseos- intervino Terry- sólo que....**

**-Sólo qué?-preguntó Albert intrigado**

**-Me marcho- afirmó Candy rotundamente- Me voy con Terry a New York hasta que podamos casarnos**

**-Un momento, un momento, eso ya me gusta menos !!-Albert se acercó a la pareja-No podéis convivir juntos sin estar casados...**

**-Claro que no Albert- Le aclaró Terry- Jamás pondría el honor de Candy en boca de todos. Ella vivirá con mi madre.**

**-Eso ya me parece mejor- Afirmó Albert de nuevo con la sonrisa en su rostro**

**-Y cuando os marcharéis?-Preguntó Annie**

**-Mañana mismo, Terry tiene que comenzar con los ensayos de su nueva pieza de teatro**

**-Pero en dos meses se celebrará nuestra boda- Intervinó Archie mirando a Sara**

**-Estaremos aquí para entonces, la obra se estrena en un mes, Archie**

**-Bueno, entonces ya que mañana os marcháis¿ qué os parece si brindamos para celebrar las buenas noticias y como despedida?- Propuso Stear.**

**Más tarde de lo que habrían deseado se fueron a dormir, por la mañana partirían temprano. Terry se quedó en la mansión de lo Andley, Paty ordenó que le preparan un cuarto, por supuesto Albert no iba a consentir que durmieran juntos.**

**Eleanor Baker corría de un lado a otro de su casa dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro al servicio. Desde que había recibido el telegrama de su hijo diciéndole que le haría una visita y que Candy se quedaría con ella durante un tiempo no cabía en sí de la alegría que sentía.**

**Candy y su hijo debían de haber solucionado los problemas que los separaban cuando ella venía con él y pasaría una temporada como huesped en su casa. Apreciaba a esa chiquilla, bueno ya debía de ser toda una mujer. Desde que la conoció en Escocia sintió una gran simpatía por ella, sabía que era la única mujer que haría feliz a su hijo.**

**-Lara, preparó el cuarto que le dije? -Volvió a preguntar Eleanor a su doncella por tercera vez- Le puso rosas?, Ohh Dios mío ya deben de estar a punto de llegar !!**

**-Señora, tranquilícese, todo esta listo y perfecto para la srta Candy**

**-Ya están aquí !!!-dijo Eleanor cuando escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta con la aldaba-No se preocupe Lara, yo misma abriré, deben de ser ellos.**

**Eleanor bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, estaba ansiosa por ver a su hijo y la muchacha que le había devuelto la vida**

**-Terry !!! tesoro cuanto deseaba que vinieras !!-Miró a su hijo de arriba a abajo y le dio un maternal abrazo-Candy, querida-Tomó las manos de a joven entre las suyas y le obsequió con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla-Cuanto has crecido, ya eres toda toda una mujer. Pero pasad, no os quedéis ahí.**

**Después de ponerse al día unos a otros, compartieron una entrañable cena familiar. Eleanor no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando la contaron sus planes de boda, charlaban animadamente después de la cena, degustando un licor en la salita de estar. A Candy le prometió que hablaría con unos amigos para que le encontraran un puesto de trabajo en algún hospital cercano, como era su deseo. Terry sugirió que ya iba siendo hora de retirarse a dormir, mañana comenzaría de nuevo con los ensayos para la nueva obra teatral.**

**-Hijo te marcharás a tu apartamento a dormir?? - Le pregunto su madre**

**-No, esta noche la pasaré aquí-Dijo mientras miraba a Candy intensamente**

**-Entonces dormirás en la habitación del fondo del pasillo, hijo. Candy vamos querida, te acompañaré hasta tu cuarto**

**-Gracias Eleanor- Le correspondió Candy con dulzura**

**-Mamá, no te preocupes, yo la acompañaré-Dijo Terry tomando a la muchacha de la mano**

**Terry la escoltó hasta la habitación que su madre había preparado con tanto esmero para ella**

**-Que hermosa es!!- Dijo Candy al verla-Tu madre es tan generosa....**

**-Al parecer está muy ilusionada con tenerte aquí con ella durante un tiempo**

**Terry la había tomado de la cintura mientras charlaban.....Sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los de ella.....**

**-Me moría de ganas de besarte....-Susurró contra su boca**

**Ella llevó sus brazos al cuello de Terry, dispuesta a disfrutar del breve momento. Terry apoyó la espalda de la joven contra la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Las fuertes manos recorrían la silueta de su cuerpo una y otra vez, su boca descendía por el blanco cuello de ella, para volver de nuevo a los suaves labios que le recibían expectantes**

**-Candy.... -Susurraba dulcemennte- Mi amor.... haces que pierda la cabeza...**

**-Creo que viene alguien-Murmuró Candy agudizando el oído**

**-Ss..sss.. sí, debe de ser mi madre, quizás venga a date las buenas noches, y a asegurarse que la habitación es de tu agrado-Terry repiraba con dificultad, la pasión que en él provocaba la mujer era difícil de controlar.-Buenas noches, pecosa, me voy a mi cuarto, mañana cuando termine con los ensayos vendré a visitarte,quizás te apetezca que salgamos a pasear por las calles de New York, y luego podríamos cenar en un romántico restaurante....**

**-Claro que sí !! esperaré ansiosa tu visita.. Buenas noches mi amor, sueña conmigo....**

**-Ja !!, acaso puede haber algo en mi mente que no seas tú?-Le gritó casi cuando estaba apunto de entrar en su propio dormitorio.**

**Los días transcurrían a un ritmo vertiginoso, Candy y Eleanor llegaron a hacerse grandes amigas. Recíprocamente una a la otra se veían como la madre y la hija que nunca tuvieron. Aprovechando que Eleanor tenía un largo periodo de descanso, todas las mañanas hacían algo juntas, iban de compras, a comer, a visitar a alguna amistad de la actriz, a conocer la ciudad... Las tardes, sin embargo las dedicaba a estar con Terry, ya que era el único momento del día que podían estar juntos. Cuando Terry terminaba de ensayar se iba directamente a casa de su madre, a buscar a Candy. Más de una vez había rechazado las invitaciones de sus compañeros de reparto para salir después de los ensayos a tomar una copa. Por las noches se trasladaba a su apartamento a dormir, rechazando siempre la invitación de su madre para que se quedara **

**a pasar la noche con ellas. Para él suponía una tentación demasiado difícil de vencer el estar durmiendo a escasos metros de Candy.**

**Una tarde aprovechando el buen tiempo que empezaba a predominar sobre New York, Candy Y Eleanor disfrutaban de una divertida conversación en el jardín mientras tomaban el té. Terry llegó antes de lo acostumbrado, desde la entrada principal podía escuchar las risas de de ambas mujeres, nunca había escuchado reír así a su madre. La risa de Candy era como música para su corazón, esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa. Allí estaban las dos, sentadas disfrutando del te, pero sobre todo pasándolo en grande, Candy le contaba algo al oído a Eleanor, y ésta estallaba de nuevo en carcajadas.**

**-Parece que lo mejor estando juntas.. Dijo Terry para hacer notar su presencia**

**Candy se levantó de la mesita de té, echó a correr y se arrojó a sus brazos**

**-Terry !! No te esperábamos tan pronto- La muchacha se puso de puntillas y le dio un amoroso beso en los labios. Terry estrechó su cintura y respondió con igual fervor a tan calurosa bienvenida.**

**Eleanor esbozó una ligera sonrisa al ver la espontaneidad con que Candy había ido a saludar a su hijo**

**-Terry, terminaste hoy antes con los ensayos?. -Preguntó su madre**

**-Sí, ya casi lo tenemos todo listo. Sólo quedan dos día para el estreno. Candy, estás lista ya para salir? Tengo una sorpresa para ti**

**-Para mi ? Me pregunto que será? No puedes darme una pista de lo que se trata..?**

**-Sé paciente pecosa !! Mamá dale órdenes al servicio para que tengan listo tres cuartos más**

**-Claro hijo, esperamos visitas?- Preguntó su madre mientras se disponía a cumplir con el pedido de Terry.**

**Un guiño de ojo y una sonrisa fue toda la respuesta que ofreció a su madre.**

**Candy se preguntaba para quién serían los tres cuartos que debían preparar mientras caminaban abrazados por la soleada tarde de las calles de New York**

**-Terry, a dónde me llevas? Estoy deseando saber qué es la sorpresa, dime dónde vamos?**

**-En breve lo sabrás- Le contestó mientras entraban a la estación de tren- Apenas quedan cinco minutos para que el tren haga su entrada a la estación**

**-Ohh que curiosidad que tengo !!**

**El ruido de las ruedas deteniendo su marcha, la inconfundible nube de vapor y el toque de silbato que se escuchaba a lo lejos anunciaban la entrada del expreso a la estación. Terry apoyado sobre una columna recibía el peso de Candy que recostaba su espalda en su pecho, mientras el joven la abrazaba por los hombros. La pecoso siguió con la mirada una figura masculina que distinguió a través de una de las ventanillas mientras el tren iba deteniendo su marcha.**

**-Terry, Terry, Terry- Exclamó exaltada volviéndose hacia él- Me pareció ver a Albert a través de una ventanilla del tren !!!**

**-Vaya, parece que después de todo no estás mal de la vista, ja ja ja**

**-Terry !! No te burles de mí !! Era él ? Esa era la sorpresa verdad mi amor ? Ohhh Gracias- Dijo eufórica mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente y llenaba su cara de besos- Pero, por qué vinieron? A qué se debe su visita?**

**-Los invité a que vengan al estreno la obra..... Eeehh pecosa mira hacia allí**

**Candy volvió la mirada hacia donde él le indicó. De una de la portezuelas del tren descendía Albert que la saludaba desde la lejanía Pero su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando tras Albert vio apearse del tren a Paty, Sara y a Archie**

**-Teeerryy, eres tan generoso conmigo.. - Le agradeció dulcemente**

**-Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz pequeña pecosa. Vamos aquí llegan !!**

**-Candy, Terry !! Cómo estáis ??-Les saludaba Albert**

**-Hooola Albert Archie Sara qué alegría veros aquí !!**

**-Que tal el viaje?- Se interesó Terry**

**-Y Annie y Stear ?- Preguntó Candy al no verlos allí**

**-Annie no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para viajar debido a su embarazo- Le explicaba Sara mientras la daba un afectuoso abrazo**

**-Pero te mandan saludos Candy- Agregó Archie- Y a ti te desean que la función sea todo un éxito Terry**

**-Gracias- Contestó Terry mientras saludaba aArchie- Os parece si vamos a casa de mi madre y os vais acomodando ??**

**El estreno de la pieza de teatro iba a ser un éxito mayor del que ya auguraban. Terry les había reservado las mejores butacas para que no se perdieran ningún detalle de la función. Candy observaba las expresiones de las caras de sus acompañantes y del resto del público mientras estaba por terminar el primer acto. No había lugar a dudas de que Terry estaba haciendo una actuación grandiosa, el público estaba absorto en su personaje, no escuchaba ni tan siquiera el ruido de una respiración. Tras finalizar el primer acto se encendieron las luces y los espectadores aplaudían incesantemente, los actores daban su agradecimiento al respetable público, pero Terry, el gran protagonista de la noche, sólo tenía ojos para una persona, y Eleanor que había acudido con Candy y los demás la estreno de la obra se dio cuenta rápidamente de ello.**

**-Candy, tengo la impresión que mi hijo ha interpretado únicamente para ti-Le comentó Eleanor casi susurrando**

**-Eleanor, creo que exageras.. Terry debe estar ya en su camerino descansando hasta el siguiente acto verdad?**

**-Sí querida, ya debe encontrarse allí..**

**-Bueno entonces disculpadme todos- Anunció Candy poniéndose de pies y su inseparable sonrisa en la cara- Voy a felicitar a Terry a su camerino, ha hecho una actuación espectacular en el primer acto.**

**-Pero Candy....-Intentó decirla algo Albert, pero ni tan siquiera lo escuchó, pues ya corría escaleras abajo con dirección al camerino de Terry.**

**Candy recomponía su aspecto mientras se disponía a tocar a la puerta tras la cual sabía se encontraba Terry. Algo la detuvo a hacerlo, dejando su mano a escasos centímetros de la puerta suspendida en el aire. Esa voz.... pensó, me resulta tan familiar......intentaba ponerle un rostro a la voz que provenía del interior del camerino. Sí!!!, Susana, Susana Marlow !!! Candy quiso asegurarse de que era ella la que estaba allí dentro con Terry y se acercó un poco más a la puerta para escuchar...**

**-Te echaba de menos.....**

**-Yo también empiezo a necesitar de ti.... ahora que por fin la tengo a ella perdí el interés... y quiero...**

**Candy no quiso escuchar nada más, unas lágrimas que nacían desde la más profundo de su corazón rodaban por sus mejillas, llevó una mano a su boca, mientras que la otra la puso sobre su corazón........**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO LO QUE VOY PUBLICANDO**

**SERA QUE TERRY REALMENTE RESULTO SER UN CAPRICHOSO... QUE UNICAMENTE QUIERE LO QUE NO PUEDE TENER.... ???**


	12. Chapter 12

**LE AMARE TODA LA VIDA**

**CAPITULO 12**

**RECHAZO**

**Albert se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía a Candy cuando la vio llegar de lejos. Caminaba a paso muy rápido, su mirada iba dirigida hacia abajo, y antes de que se acercara pudo distinguir el gesto de Candy para secarse las lágrimas. Cuando se acerco a ellos , cambió radicalmente el gesto triste de su cara por una deslumbrante sonrisa, pero Albert la conocía muy bien; algo le ocurría a Candy.**

**-Eleanor, chicos, me vais a tener que disculpar, pero me marcho, la verdad es que no me siento muy bien..**

**-Pero Candy, criatura, qué te sucede?- Eleanor se mostraba bastante preocupada**

**-No es nada Eleanor, simplemente estoy un poco mareada- Candy hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por liberarse en cualquier momento.- Albert, me acompañarías al casa de Eleanor?**

**-Candy, sé que mi hijo se sentirá triste al no verte entre el público, pero, tu salud es lo primero, yo te acompañaré..**

**-No, Eleanor – La interrumpió Candy, no se sentía capaz de seguir fingiendo por mucho tiempo más.- Tú quédate a ver terminar la obra, Albert me acompañará, verdad?- Albert se dio cuenta de que Candy le estaba pidiendo ayuda con la mirada.**

**-Claro pequeña, vámonos entonces-Dijo mientras tomaba a Candy del brazo**

**-Candy...-La detuvo Sara- No quieres que le digamos nada a Terry cuando acabe la función?**

**-Ehhh.. si.... bueno.... decidle que... que no me encontraba bien y me fui a descansar.**

**A Eleanor le pareció un tanto extraño el comportamiento de Candy, parecía nerviosa, y le daba la impresión de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas se dijo. **

**Candy se despedía de todos mientras Albert había salido fuera a buscar un carruaje que los llevara a casa de Eleanor.**

**Candy no había abierto la boca en todo el trayecto, sólo miraba por la ventanilla y lanzaba algún que otro melancólico suspiro. Cuando llegaron a la residencia de Eleanor, y ella estaba decidida a subir escaleras arriba Albert la detuvo**

**-Candy... sabes que a mí puedes contármelo todo verdad..-Candy se detuvo en el segundo escalón, se volvió hacia Albert y se arrojó a sus brazos**

**-Albert...Albert...-La muchacha dio rienda suelta al llanto que había estado conteniendo- Por qué ? **

**-Pequeña, que te pasó?. -Decía mientras acariciaba su pelo-Desahógate, y verás como te sientes mejor- Albert tomó su cara entre las manos y vio como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y habían enrojecido sus preciosos ojos verdes. Una expresión de dolor y angustia de dibujaba en su rostro.**

**-Albert, no te voy a dar detalles ahora... realmente no podría... Voy a recoger mis cosas, a dejarla una nota de agradecimiento a Eleanor y me marcharé al hogar de Pony una temporada**

**-Pero y Terry? Y vuestra boda?-Preguntó Albert atónito ante las palabras de la joven**

**-Nunca volveré a ver a Terry....le dejo.**

**-Candy, él te buscará....le resultará chocante que lo abandones así....Qué paso entre vosotros para que lo dejes de esa amanera?**

**-No quiero hablar de ello ahora Albert, me duele con tan sólo recordarlo....Compréndeme, no le digas aún que me fui de casa de su madre, déjame ganar tiempo. Y por favor Albert, él no debe saber donde estoy, no quiero verle...**

**-Tranquila Candy.**

**-Gracias Terry, estoy muy ilusionada con este papel que me ofrecieron, a sabiendas de mi impedimento!!! -Susana estaba emocionada ante la posibilidad de poder volver a subirse a un escenario**

**-No sabes cuanto me alegro por ti Susi !!. Y ya sabes quien será tu partenaire? Ese papel de especie de casanova que ensayamos es bastante fácil de interpretar.**

**-Contigo me es sencillo, pero aún no sé a quien le darán el papel pero espero....**

**-Terence cinco minutos para salir a escena- Le avisaron con unos golpecitos a la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación**

**-Susana, tengo que salir, en otro momento hablamos. Me alegró verte tan bien !!**

**El segundo acto daba comienzo, y un sepulcral silencio reinaba en la sala. Terry posó su mirada en la primera filas de butacas, allí observaban expectantes el comienzo de la segunda parte su madre, Paty, Sara y Archie, pero los asientos que antes ocupaban Candy y Albert estaban vacíos. Dónde podrán estar? se preguntó Terry. Ahora debía concentrarse en su interpretación.**

**De nuevo clavó su mirada en las primeras filas, Albert había regresado, pero el asiento de Candy continuaba vacío. La función estaba por concluir, pero ella seguía sin ocupar su butaca.**

**Una gran ovación fue la recompensa a tan grandiosa actuación. Varias veces tuvieron que levantar el telón y salir de nuevo a saludar, el público no se cansaba de aplaudir, Terry era el protagonista de todos los comentarios, todo el mundo admiraba la fuerza que le había dado a su personaje.**

**Después de cambiarse y recibir las felicitaciones de los admiradores Terry se dirigió sin perder un momento donde le aguardaban su madre y amigos.**

**-Felicidades Terry-Archie fue el primero en felicitarlo, pero el actor ni siquiera le respondió, directamente le preguntó a Albert**

**-Y Candy? Por qué no está con todos vosotros?- Parecía nerviosos y alterado**

**-Hijo, cálmate, ella dijo que no se encontraba muy bien y se fue a descansar a casa- Albert bajó la mirada ante el comentario de Eleanor que aún no sabía nada de la partida de Candy hacia el hogar de Pony, ni ella, ni el resto de sus amigos**

**-Me voy a verla !!! -Terry salió corriendo dejando a todos plantados y boquiabiertos**

**-Terry ella ya...- Le gritó Albert, pero Terry ya no pudo escucharle.**

**Si esperaba a tomar un carruaje para que lo llevara a casa de su madre tardaría mucho más se dijo, a esta hora que todo el mundo salía del teatro era casi imposible encontrar uno libre. Así que corrió tan rápido como pudo para llegar al lado de Candy. **

**Abrió la puerta de casa con ímpetu, tal fue así que ésta golpeó contra la pared causando un gran estruendo.**

**-Candy !! Candy !!- Gritaba mientras subía los peldaños de la escalera de dos en dos- Ya llegué pecosa.**

**Terry fue directo a la habitación que ocupaba Candy, pero el cuarto estaba vacío, tocó varias veces la puerta del baño, pero nadie contestó. Bajó a la sala de estar, pero allí tampoco había nadie**

**Candy !!-Volvió a llamarla a voces, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta**

**-Joven- Dijo la muchacha de servicio dirigiéndose a él- La señorita salió de aquí con una maleta hace ya más de una hora**

**-Qué ? Cómo dijo?- Terry se volvió rápidamente hacia Lara**

**-Lo que acabo de decirle, ella se marchó y únicamente dejó esta nota para su madre**

**Terry leyó la nota cuidadosmante doblada**

_**Eleanor, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, perdóname por marcharme así, sin previo aviso, pero las circunstancias me obligaron.**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**Candy**_

**Terry arrugó la breve nota entre sus manos, ella se había marchado, lo había abandonado sin decirle una palabra, sin decirle adiós si quiera. Qué le había sucedido a Candy para tomar esa decisión? Su mente intentaba encontrar las respuestas a unas preguntas que llegaban desde lo más profundo de su ser. Tal vez ella no lo amaba como decía ? No, intentó pasar por alto esa hipótesis Dónde podía estar en estos momentos? Hacia que lugar tendría pensado marcharse? Tantas preguntas a las que no encontraba respuesta !! Tanto miedo, tanto dolor, tanta soledad !! que poco a poco se iban adueñando de él de nuevo. Necesitaba encontrarla,necesitaba que le dijera un por qué, necesitaba que volviera. Pero dónde buscarla ? **

**La primera idea que pasó por su mente fue que quizás Candy estuviera aún por la ciudad. Así que decidió salir a ver si conseguía dar con ella. En el momento preciso que iba a abrir la puerta de la calle llegaban su madre y el resto de los amigos de Candy**

**-Albert!!!- Se dirigió a él nada más verle- Candy se ha marchado, acompáñame a ver si la encontramos por la ciudad**

**-Terry- Lo detuvo Albert tomándolo del brazo- Ya sé que Candy se fue. No entiendo que es lo que la hiciste para que ella haya tomado esa decisión..**

**-Yo?!! Y qué demonios puedo haberla hecho yo ? Albert..- Le pidió casi en un ruego- Si tú sabes dónde esta por favor dímelo. Necesito que me de una explicación, porque no entiendo nada...-Se lamentaba mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello.**

**-Ella me pidió que no te dijera nada, no quiere verte, ni que la encuentres. Lo siento Terry**

**Terry lo miró con la mirada más triste que Albert jamás hubiera visto, sabía lo que estaba sufriendo, pero le había prometido a Candy no decirle hacia donde se dirigía.**

**-Hijo-Le dijo su madre mientras acariciaba una de sus manos a modo de consuelo- Os peleasteis o le hiciste algo indebido a Candy?**

**Un gesto negativo con la cabeza fue su respuesta, tenía la mirada baja, y se encontraba tan perdido como la primera vez que tuvo que separarse de Candy, sólo que esta vez había sido ella quien lo había decidido, por libre y propia voluntad.**

**-Me voy a mi apartamento a dormir esta noche. Quisiera estar solo.**

**Los allí presentes observaron al joven actor salir de la casa de su madre, no se despidió de nadie, caminaba con la manos en los bolsillos, mientras el aire frío de la noche hacía ondear su melena.**

**Después de pasar esa fatídica noche como huéspedes de la gran actriz Eleanor Baker, Albert y los demás partieron hacia Chicago. No habían tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de Terry, ya que no consiguieron encontrarle por ningún sitio. **

**Todos se preguntaban qué es lo que había sucedido entre Candy y Terry para que ella decidiera marcharse de esa manera.**

**Transcurridas dos semanas, Terry apareció por sorpresa en la residencia de los Andley. Estaba demacrado, quizás algo más delgado y su mirada parecía perdida en la nada. El abrigo de gruesa lana negro, una camisa de seda completamente negra y unos pantalones también del mismo color que llevaba puestos ese día le daban un aspecto aún más melancólico y derrotista**

**-Terry.. que bueno que ya apareciste !! Estuvimos buscándote cuando regresamos hacia aquí, pero no conseguimos dar contigo, nos hubiera gustado despedirnos de ti... Terry perdona que sea tan franco, pero no tienes buen aspecto- El actor no dijo nada, se quedó esperando a ser invitado a pasar- Pero no te quedes ahí, pasa Terry**

**Terry caminaba a paso lento, como si el solo hecho de permanecer en pie supusiera un gran esfuerzo para él. Se dirigió al interior de la residencia seguido por Albert. Repentinamente se detuvo y se volvió hacia su amigo abrazándose a él**

**-Albert !! Ayúdame !! No puedo más...necesito verla, necesito hablar con ella. La he buscado por todos los rincones..Estoy desesperado...Tú eres mi amigo....Pensé que tal vez se encontraba contigo y con Paty aquí...**

**-No, Terry, ella no está aquí..**

**-Entonces dime dónde? Mírame Albert... no puedo seguir así... Hola Paty- Saludó a la esposa de Albert que en esos momentos entraba a la sala. Paty había escuchado el ruego de Terry pidiéndole ayuda y no puedo evitar sentirse apenada por él**

**-Hola Terry cómo estás?- Le saludó ella con amabilidad**

**-Ya me ves.... perdido y sin vida**

**-Terry!!- lo regañó Albert- No hables así !! No puedes volver a ahogarte en tus penas...**

**-Albert tiene razón Terry- Le animaba Paty- Candy estaba enamorada de ti, y estoy segura que de aún lo está.. algo tuvo que pasar para que sucediera todo esto. Pero no debes desesperar, tienes que confiar en vuestro amor, Candy se dará cuenta y te buscará**

**-Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso Paty-Le contestó el joven. Sus inmensos ojos azules la imploraban una ayuda que ella no podía darle- Aún así, gracias por todo. Realmente sois una pareja envidiable, os amáis y podéis estar juntos- Dijo Terry, en su voz se traslucía cierto anhelo por poder disfrutar una vida como la de ellos.-Adiós, nos veremos pronto..**

**-Te marchas Terry?- Le preguntó Paty**

**-Sí**

**-Volverás a New York?**

**-Me quedaré por Chicago hasta el día de la boda de Sara y Archie**

**-Entonces alójate aquí con nosotros- Le ofreció amablemente Albert**

**-Gracias Albert, pero prefiero estar solo. Alquilaré una habitación por unos días en el hotel que vi a la entrada- Declinó su ofrecimiento y se marchó con la misma mirada y gesto apagado con la que había llegado.**

**Paty se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Albert intentaba leer el diario, pero le era imposible concentrarse con los paseos de su esposa, su mirada la seguía de arriba a abajo por la habitación. Estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba**

**-Paty querida, intento leer el periódico..**

**-Pues hazlo- Le contestó ella secamente**

**-Me es imposible si no quedas quieta en un sitio, me estoy mareando de seguirte con la vista. Cuéntame lo que te pasa quieres?**

**-Está bien, te lo diré- Dijo Paty sentándose junto a Albert- No es justo, Albert**

**-A qué te refieres mi amor ?**

**-Lo sabes de sobra, no te hagas el tonto. Terry se está volviendo loco buscando a Candy, bastaría con que tú le dijeras que está en el hogar de Pony**

**-Sabes que le prometí a Can...**

**-Sí, sí sí ya lo sé-Le cortó ella- Pero acaso no te das cuenta de que Terry la ama, y que nunca haría nada que la hiciera daño. Candy está siendo injusta con él, huyendo de su lado sin darle una explicación**

**Albert sabía que su esposa tenía razón. Rodeó sus hombros con su brazo y le dijo con tono cómplice al oído**

**-Yo prometí no desvelar su paradero a Terry.... pero tú no- Un guiño de ojo y una pícara sonrisa le dejaron las cosas muy claras a Paty.**

**Una brisa fresca acariciaba los verdes prados del hogar de Pony, el sol de primavera había hecho florecer los primeros brotes. Las florecillas con diversidad de colores, se esparcían sobre una verde alfombra hasta más allá de donde la vista alcanzaba.**

**Candy aspiró profundamente el aroma de los pinos cuando el hogar de Pony apareció delante de ella. La paz del hogar sería un bálsamo para su dolorida alma, poco a poco sacaría a Terry de sus pensamientos y sanaría la herida de su corazón que lloraba por la traición del hombre que amaba desde adolescente. Divisó la figura de la srta. Pony a lo lejos, rodeada como siempre de pequeños que corrían de un lado a otro, perseguían a algún patito o intentaban encaramarse a lo alto de la cerca. Candy cerró los ojos y por un momento volvió a verse de niña corriendo hacia el padre árbol. Cuantos recuerdos !! Sus memorias seguían muy presentes. Tomó su maleta y corrió colina abajo agitando su mano en el aire y llamando a gritos a la srta. Pony**

**-Candy !!! Pero que sorpresa !!- Decía la srta Pony entre lágrimas mientras la abrazaba**

**-Srta. Pony!! Cuanto la he extrañado !! Cuanto extrañaba el aire puro y fresco del hogar !!**

**-Cómo tú por aquí ? Tenía entendido que ibas casarte con ese muchacho actor...- La srta. Pony calló la ver la sombra de dolor que cruzaba el rostro de Candy cuando mencionó al actor.**

**-Srta Pony, prefiero no hablar de ello. Me daría permiso para pasar aquí una temporada ?**

**-Siempre serás bienvenida aquí Candy. En verdad nos serás de gran ayuda...fíjate cuantos pequeños tenemos a nuestro cargo- Dijo la srta Pony con una franca sonrisa**

**-Hola pequeñines !!! Yo soy Candy...**

**-Hermana María venga, rápido !! Mire quien nos hizo una visita..**

**-Candy!!-La hermana María se acercó a abrazar a la muchacha**

**-Hermana María... Cuanto la he extrañado...-Candy abrazó a la religiosa e infinidad de rcuerdos se hicieron presentes en su memoria- Bueno basta de sentimentalismos, veo que hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Por dónde empezamos?**

**-Paty !!??- Terry la miraba incrédulo. El recepcionista del hotel en el que se alojaba le había dado el recado que una joven lo estaba aguardo en la cafetería del hotel. Cuando escuchó la información su corazón se desbocó pensando que podría tratarse de... No, cómo iba a saber ella que estaba en Chicago, y concretamente hospedado en este hotel ? Bueno lo del hotel era fácil de averiguar, porque era el único de la zona. Pero sus esperanzas se había desvanecido cuando encontró a Paty en lugar de quien él esperaba.- Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ocurrió algo ?**

**-Hola Terry, tienes mejor semblante que el día que te vimos en casa- Le alabó Paty. Su aspecto había mejorado bastante, aunque seguía vistiendo completamente de negro, ya no tenía ese palidez en su rostro, y sus ojeras habían desaparecido**

**-Gracias Paty, pero me imagino que no viniste hasta aquí para ver que tal aspecto tengo no?**

**-No- No sabía por donde empezar. Miró a Terry directamente a los ojos, y en ellos pudo leer el sufrimiento y la desesperanza por los que estaba atravesando- Terry seré directa, tú amas a Candy verdad?**

**Terry la miró un tanto extrañado por la pregunta, un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en su boca ante la pregunta de Paty**

**-Creo que todo el mundo sabe lo que siento por ella, el amor tan profundo que le profeso desde que nos conocimos siendo adolescentes, hasta tal punto que daría mi vida por ella.. -El joven actor cerró los ojos mientras le confesaba a Paty, casi una desconocida para él, el amor que le tenía a Candy**

**-Yo estaba segura de ello, pero quería escuchártelo decir, porque me parece tan injusto que ella se haya ido de tu lado sin una razón**

**-Y crees que a mí me parece justo?-Contestó Terry sarcástico**

**-Me imagino que no, y pienso en lo que debes haber sufrido tras su huída.... Terry, yo sé donde está Candy..... Albert la prometió no decirte el lugar de su paradero, sin embargo yo... no prometí nada...- Terry se levantó casi de un salto del asiento que ocupaba, se dirigió hacia Paty tomándola por los brazos y alzándola también de su butaca**

**-Paty, te lo suplico, dímelo, líbrame de esta agonía..- La muchacha era el vivo reflejo de sus emociones, y su cara expresó el temor de ver a Terry tan desesperado. Él debió de percibir es pánico en el rostro de la joven, pues rápidamente la soltó y se volvió dándola la espalda**

**-Perdóname Paty, siento haber sido tan brusco contigo, es sólo que...**

**La mano de Paty se posó sobre el hombro del actor, dándole a entender que sobraban las palabras.**

**-Terry, Candy está en el hogar de Pony**

_**CONTINUARÁ**_


	13. Chapter 13

**LE AMARÉ TODA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**TODO TIENE UN LÍMITE**

**Los días transcurrían tranquilos y apacibles en el hogar de Pony. Candy trataba de mantener su tiempo ocupado a lo largo del día. Ayudaba a la hermana María y la srta. Pony en el cuidado y educación de los pequeños, colaboraba con las tareas domésticas del hogar, e incluso bajaba al pueblo cuando era necesario adquirir víveres para reponer la despensa.**

**Al atardecer solía tomarse un respiro y buscaba la soledad y la paz que le ofrecía la colina de Pony. Visitarla cada tarde se había convertido en un ritual para ella, descansaba sobre la alfombra de verde prado colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al firmamento recreaba su vista con los últimos rayos de sol. Las variadas tonalidades del ocaso le daban un aspecto bucólico al paisaje que tan bien conocía. La suave brisa de primavera mecía las hierbas más crecidas del pasto, creando un sonido relajante y adormecedor. El suave aroma a lavanda pinos y brezos la llenaban de una paz interior que su dolorido corazón agradecía. Con la última luz del crepúsculo, Candy retornaba habitualmente al hogar, apenas si quedaba luz diurna, las sombras se empezaban adueñar de la solitaria colina, así como la tristeza se hacía su única compañera.**

**A pesar de poseer un espíritu luchador y un coraje innatos no podía evitar los dolorosos recuerdos que volvían a su mente cuando se encontraba en soledad. Se preguntaba cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto con Terry? Al fin y al cabo había resultado ser un caprichoso, una persona que solo siente deseos por aquello que no puede poseer. Eso fue lo que había sucedido con ella se dijo, ahora que tenía la certeza del amor de ella y de que no existían impedimentos para estar juntos su interés se había centrado de nuevo en Susana. Una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla cuando se disponía a entrar al hogar de Pony. **

**Todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio, los pequeños se había retirado a dormir desde hacía rato ya. Un pequeño haz de luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de la cocina, seguro que la señorita Pony continuaba trasteando allí dentro. No se equivocó, la anciana dama tenía la costumbre de dejar preparados los desayunos de los pequeños para el día siguiente.**

**-Señorita Pony !! aún despierta? Me pregunto cómo puede levantarse tan temprano por la mañana ?- Dijo Candy admirando el quehacer de la mujer.**

**-Candy, ya regresaste de tu paseo rutinario?**

**-Sí, empezó a oscurecer, y creo que va siendo hora de irnos a dormir para mañana poder levantarnos bien temprano. Buenas noches señorita Pony, hasta mañana.**

**-Aguarda un momento, ven, sentémosnos aquí a tomar un tazón de leche antes de dormir.- Candy no pudo negarse, aunque estaba segura de cual era el motivo de la señorita Pony para retenerla a estas horas. Candy tomó asiento frente a la mujer, mientras ésta servía dos cuencos de leche en la desgastada mesa de madera.**

**-Cuanto extrañaba esta leche, la de la ciudad no puede comparársele-Dijo Candy dando un gran sorbo**

**-Sí, aquí todo es más natural y auténtico- Corroboró la señorita Pony-Candy, desde que llegaste aquí no hemos podido hablar, y sé que algo te impulsó a venir al hogar.**

**-Señorita Pony...yo es que...**

**-Candy, qué pasó en tu vida? Eres como una hija para mí, y no quiero verte infeliz**

**-No, yo soy muy feliz, de veras**

**-Piensas que no te escucho llorar por las noches? Qué te está pasando? Es por ese muchacho verdad?**

**Candy bajó la mirada y estuvo durante unos segundos meditando la respuesta que le daría a la noble mujer, no quería que se preocupara por ella.**

**-Él y yo rompimos, bueno mejor dicho yo me fui de su lado porque no era la persona que yo creía. Me causó un gran dolor..**

**-Candy...-Dijo la señorita Pony tomando una de las manos de la joven entre las suyas e intentando consolarla**

**-Pero no debe preocuparse por mí, siempre he sabido salir adelante, y esta vez no será diferente.**

**-Ese joven parecía quererte mucho, no entiendo que....**

**-No, por favor, no sigamos hablando de él, su recuerdo me hace daño. Señorita Pony, no se preocupe más por mí, yo volveré a ser la de siempre. **

**Candy se retiró a acostarse, mañana quería madrugar más de lo acostumbrado, pues tenía pensado hacer una limpieza el el desván del hogar.**

**La señorita Pony se quedó meditando cuando Candy se marchó a su cuarto. Ella intentaba restarle importancia, pero en su mirada veía una profunda tristeza.**

**Como tenía previsto, esa mañana Candy despertó antes de lo habitual, se puso un pañuelo sobre el cabello para protegerlo del polvo, un peto vaquero y la camisa más vieja que encontró. Prefería mantener su tiempo ocupado y así evitar que los recuerdos la hicieran sentir pena.**

**La señorita Pony y la hermana María se miraron la una a la otra cuando escucharon el escándalo que Candy estaba organizando en el desván, debía de estar poniendo todo patas arriba. Ambas mujeres iban a comenzar con sus tareas diarias cuando los golpes de alguien que estaba tocando a la puerta las distrajo**

**-Señorita Pony, siga con lo que iba a hacer, yo iré a abrir la puerta**

**La religiosa se preguntaba quien podría estar tocando a la puerta a esta hora tan temprana de la mañana**

**-Buenos días..usted es...- La hermana María observó con detenimiento al joven que estaba en el umbral de la puerta intentando hacer memoria. Claro !!! ahora recordaba !! es el joven actor que habían visto en los diarios, el mismo que estuvo tomando una taza de té con ellas hacia ya bastante tiempo. - Terrence Grandchester. Sí, lo recuerdo de esa vez que estuvo aquí!!**

**-Buenos días hermana, Candy se encuentra aquí?- Pregunto él amablemente pero sin rodeos.**

**-Sí, llego hace unas semanas. Pero pase por favor, no se quede ahí- Le ofreció la hermana María- Voy a avisar a Candy de que está usted aquí**

**Mientras la religiosa iba a buscar a Candy, Terry hizo una inspección visual del entorno, recordando la vez que lo había visitado. Esa fue su primera separación de Candy, pensó amargamente. Desabotonó su abrigo negro, el calor de la chimenea había caldeado el ambiente, debajo del cual vestía una camisa azul celeste que hacía destacar el azul profundo de sus ojos. Hoy había optado por abandonar el negro en su vestimenta, el pantalón blanco que llevaba enfundado hacía un bonito contraste con el azul de la camisa.**

**-Candy, Candy !!- la religiosa subió apresuradamente al desván a avisar a la joven.-Tienes una visita**

**-Aaahh me preguntó quién podrá ser? Albert y Paty? O Archie y Sara? Stear y Annie no lo creo, ella no está en condiciones para viajar- Cavilaba Candy emocionada**

**-Límpiate un poco la cara, la tienes llena de polvo, y no creo que quieras que el actor te vea así no?-Le aconsejó al monja con una dulce sonrisa y ajena a las emociones que sus palabras había provocado en la joven**

**-Actor ha dicho hermana María?-El rostro de Candy palideció, sus ojos se agrandaron como platos, y sus manos empezaron a temblar dejando caer al suelo lo que portaba en esos momentos- Se trata de Terry verdad?**

**-Sí, así es. Pero que te ocurre ? Te pusiste pálida- La hermana comenzaba a preocuparse al ver el semblante de la muchacha.**

**-Dios mío !! Cómo sabe que estoy aquí? No creo que Albert le haya desvelado donde me encontraba, él me lo prometió- Decía Candy paseándose de un lado a otro del desván más para sí misma que para la hermana María-Hermana María, no quiero verle, no debo verle, dígale que se marche, por favor**

**-Pero Candy !! No vas recibirle?- Preguntó la religiosa extrañada, pues no sabía nada de la ruptura de Candy con el joven actor**

**-No, hermana María, él y yo ya no estamos juntos, no quiero verle, por favor..-La súplica del Candy, las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y el dolor que éstos reflejaban le mostraron a la monja el sufrimiento que lleva por dentro la joven.**

**-Está bien, le pediré que se marche.**

**Candy intentaba serenarse, pero le era imposible pensando que Terry estaba ahí abajo, su corazón galopaba aceleradamente y su entereza parecía venirse abajo por momentos.**

**La hermana María descendió del desván, cabizbaja llegó hasta donde el joven aguardaba**

**-Lo siento joven, Candy no quiere verle, por favor le ruego que se marche-La hermana se conmovió al ver el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en el actor, vio que cerraba sus ojos , bajaba la mirada y contenía la respiración. Al volver abrirlos vio la pena y la desolación cruzar a través de ellos**

**-Ella no quiere verme-Dijo repitiendo las palabras de la monja en un tono sin altibajos-Gracias, adiós.**

**El actor se marchó tan inesperadamente como había venido. Al poco rato bajó Candy sigilosamente**

**-Ya se fue?**

**-Sí, Candy no se que es lo que ha pasado entre vosotros, pero ese joven recibió un duro golpe cuando le dije que no querías verle**

**-Hermana María las cosas suceden y nadie puede evitarlo.**

**Candy zanjó la conversación con la religiosa y volvió a subir al desván, sabía que si seguía hablando de Terry acabaría llorando sin poder evitarlo, y no quería que ninguna de sus dos madres se preocupara por ella.**

**A la mañana siguiente, casi a la misma hora Terry volvió a aparecer por el hogar. Esta vez fue la señorita Pony quien lo recibió.**

**El actor, vestía otra vez completamente de negro, la señorita Pony no pudo dejar de advertir la apostura del joven, ahora ya más varonil y maduro,**

**-Buenos días joven Grandchester-Le saludó educadamente la mujer- Vino a visitar a Candy verdad?**

**-Buenos días señorita Pony, así es. Tendría la amabilidad de decirla que me gustaría hablar con ella.**

**-Aguarde un momento, voy a buscarla**

**Terry hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento mientras esperaba la respuesta de Candy. Al poco rato volvió la señorita Pony, por su gesto enseguida dedujo que la respuesta sería negativa nuevamente.**

**-Lo siento joven, Candy se niega a verlo- La mujer se sentía apenada por el muchacho, que no pudo evitar el reflejo de sus sentimientos en su cara**

**-Dígala que volveré mañana, necesito hablar con ella- Dijo tristemente, y cabizbajo se dispuso a marcharse cuando la mujer lo detuvo**

**-Espere joven. Candy a veces es demasiado testaruda, me duele ver que no quiera recibirlo. Si a usted no le importara ella, no habría venido desde tan lejos a buscarla. -Le diré una cosa, Candy sube todos los días al atardecer a la colina, allí podrá encontrarla- Le dijo la señorita Pony con una sonrisa de complicidad**

**-Gracias- Dijo Terry despidiéndose**

**Candy ascendía a la colina de Pony como cualquier otro atardecer, había soltado su cabello y la brisa de primavera lo alborotaba caprichosamente. Su refugio se dijo, apenas ascendiendo los últimos metros. Pero.... dijo colocando la mano sobre los ojos, intentando vislumbrar a través de los rayos del ocaso...allí había alguien más, sobre su querida colina de Pony. Parecía la silueta de un hombre...a medida que avanzaba se iba definiendo más la figura invasora de su santuario... Noooo!! Él estaba aquí !! En su colina de Pony. **

**El intenso sol del atardecer quedaba a la espalda del hombre, dibujando su contorno con reflejos dorados y una brillante luz; confiriéndole un aspecto místico de algún guerrero perteneciente a otra época, o la de un dios griego.**

**Cuando la cercanía le garantizó y le confirmó de quien se trataba, la joven se detuvo por unos instantes frente a él, admirando la apostura del actor**

**-Terry....-Dijo casi en un lamento, dando media vuelta y corriendo colina a bajo de nuevo**

**-Candy !!-La llamó él, intentando que se detuviera, pero al ver que no lo hacía inició su persecución. No le costó mucho darla alcance, Candy era ágil y rápida, pero él lo era mucho más. La agarró de un brazo deteniendo su carrera, tomándola luego por la cintura y estrechándola contra él**

**-Pero que demonios te pasa ?!! Por qué huyes de mí? Soy yo, soy Terry. No soy ni Brad ni Neal ni nadie que se les parezca!!**

**-Suéltame Terry por favor- Alzó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara, pero por un instante quedó perdida en sus profundos ojos azules.-Déjame ir....**

**-No, no pienso soltarte hasta que me digas qué es lo que está pasando, por qué me dejaste de repente sin una explicación ?**

**-Tú lo sabes muy bien Terry !!-intentaba zafarse de su abrazo **

**-De qué estás hablando ? Yo lo único que sé es que hace unas semanas me mirabas a los ojos para decirme que me amabas, gritabas a los cuatro vientos que nada nos volvería a separar, temblabas en mis brazos cada vez que besaba tus labios....Y ahora... te niegas a verme y huyes de mí**

**-Terry lo nuestro se acabó para siempre....- Candy bajó la mirada, no quería que él se diera cuenta del dolor que su traición le había causado, y no permitiría que viera más lágrimas derramadas por su causa**

**-Candy, no hablas en serio verdad?- Le dijo levantando la barbilla de la muchacha para que lo mirara a los ojos, sus labios estaban tan cerca de los de ella que sentía su cálido aliento acariciándolos**

**-Suéltame !!- Dijo en el último momento recobrando la cordura, si permitía que la besara estaría perdida. De un fuerte empujón consiguió zafarse de él**

**La joven se dio la vuelta y empezó a descender la colina de nuevo, pero Terry la detuvo de nuevo al tomarla por el brazo. Al volverla de nuevo hacia él, Candy pudo ver la transformación que había sufrido el rostro del actor, una expresión fría y acerada asomaba a sus ojos, el ceño fruncido, y el gesto torvo de su boca fue la respuesta a su continuo rechazo**

**-Muy bien, no se que rayos ha podido pasar contigo, pero se acabó !! Si quieres que me aleje de ti y de tu vida, eso tendrás !! Nunca volverás a saber de mí !!**

**El joven dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de retorno, Candy lo observó alejarse de ella y de su vida, sintiendo la necesidad de correr tras él y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero resistió el impulso,secó las lágrimas con su mano y tomó el camino hacia el hogar de Pony. Sus vidas se alejaban de nuevo al igual que la distancia se hacia más grande entre ellosa medida que seguían avanzando por sus caminos. La muchacha se volvió a mirarlo una vez más, sólo para comprobar que él había hecho lo mismo, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse en la distancia, distorsionadas por la bella luz del atardecer. Durante unos breves instantes se miraron lo que pareció un eternidad, mientras la brisa hacía ondear los cabellos de ambos. Finalmente sus caminos se alejaron del todo; Candy volvió al hogar, Terry regresó por donde había venido.**

**La muchacha entró al hogar como un vendaval, subiendo corriendo a su cuarto y arrojándose a la cama llorando desconsoladamente. La señorita Pony y la hermana María testigos de del estado en que había regresado Candy acudieron de inmediato a la habitación de la joven**

**-Candy..-Le dijo la señorita Pony acariciando con dulzura la espalda de la muchacha mientras ésta lloraba sobre la cama- Qué pasó, viste a ese joven actor?**

**Candy no le contestaba, sólo lloraba y lloraba incansablemente**

**-Tranquila Candy- La decía la hermana María intentando calmarla- Respira chiquilla, todo se va a solucionar, desahógate, cuéntanos que ocurrió**

**Candy se giró hacia sus dos madres, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos a causa del llanto**

**-Él vino... lo vi, lo vi, lo vi...nos separamos... ya nunca mas volveremos a estar juntos...-Decía entrecortadamente mientras intentaba respirar**

**-Pero ese joven vino a buscarte, yo le dije donde podía encontrarte, se le veía tan apenado...-Le confesó la mujer más mayor**

**-Yo lo rechacé, él ni siquiera me confesó su traición, actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado... yo no podía perdonarlo**

**-Candy estás segura que ese muchacho te traicionó ? No lo veo capaz...**

**-Hermana María, yo lo oí. Le decía a otra mujer que había perdido interés en mí ahora que ya me tenía..**

**-Tiene que ser un malentendido-Le dijo la anciana-Ese joven te ama Candy, no puede esconder sus sentimientos por ti, tiene que haber algún error**

**-No.... !!! No, no no..-Negaba la muchacha mientras se arrojaba de nuevo a la cama y el llanto se hacía presente otra vez.- Quiero estar sola, por favor**

**-Vamos hermana María, Candy necesita unos momentos de soledad**

**Los días empezaron a ser rutinarios de nuevo, Candy se había recuperado en cierta medida de su encuentro con Terry, y trataba por todos los medios de no pensar en él. El momento más duro era cuando caía la noche y se encontraba en la soledad de su cuarto. Los recuerdos volvían para atormentarla, los días de felicidad vividos junto a él regresaban a su memoria para burlarse de ella y recordarla que nunca volvería a disfrutarlos. Su traición... Susana... quizás ella también era una víctima del comportamiento veleidoso y caprichoso del actor.**

**Cual no sería su sorpresa cuando una mañana dos o tres días después de su encuentro con Terry, Candy recibió la visita de Paty y Albert, pero aún más sorprendida quedó cuando vio que Albert tomaba entre sus brazos a una joven mientras Patricia sujetaba una silla de ruedas para que su esposa acomodara en ella a la muchacha que tenía en sus brazos.**

**La alegría en el rostro de Candy por la visita de sus amigos se fue transformando en.... rabia?, celos? No, ella sería incapaz de sentir de esa manera, aunque ver a Susana Marlow no entraba dentro de sus planes.**

**-Paty Albert.. qué significa esto- Les preguntó Candy un poco contrariada**

**-Candy, yo les pedí que me trajeran aquí. Quisiera hablar contigo un momento**

**-Susana es que....-No, sabía que no tenía valor para negarse a hablar con ella,quizás ella no tuviera la culpa de su sufrimiento.- Está bien, vamos hacia aquella sombra bajo los árboles, yo empujaré tu silla**

**Candy la condujo a un lugar apartado en el que podrían hablar sin ser molestadas, cobijadas bajo la sombra de los aromáticos pinos.**

**-Candy, -comenzó Susana- Lo primero que quiero es pedirte disculpas por permitir que tú y Terry os separarais por mi causa, sabiendo que él nunca llegaría a amarme. Ahora me doy cuenta que no se puede obligar a nadie a que te ame, tampoco se puede esperar que alguien te pague con un amor que no siente para saldar una deuda.**

**-Susana eso quedó ya en el pasado.. ahora sólo os deseo que seáis muy felices juntos.**

**-Qué ??!! Felices juntos dijiste??- Susana creyó haber entendido mal**

**-Vamos Susana, no disimules, ya lo se todo. Pero permíteme que te diga que fue un atrevimiento de tu parte venir hasta aquí para..**

**-Candy, por Dios !! de qué estás hablando??**

**-Basta Susana !!- Oí claramente como Terry te decía que había perdido el interés en mí, y que te necesitaba a ti de nuevo. Sí, no me mires con esa cara... bajé al camerino de Terry, la noche del estreno, yo lo escuché....**

**Candy quedó boquiabierta y sorprendida al ver como Susana rompía en carcajadas, antes nunca la había visto reír**

**-Candy, lo que tú escuchaste fue un ensayo de un papel que me ofrecieron, esa es la razón de mi visita, aclarar las cosa pasadas, y compartirte que de nuevo estaré sobre los escenarios, me sentía tan feliz por ello que quería gritárselo a todo el mundo**

**-Dios mío qué hice !!?? Susana, no sabes lo que tu visita ha supuesto para mí.Perdóname por no poder dedicarte más tiempo, pero tengo que hacer algo muy urgente antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Volvamos hacia el hogar, creo que me marcharé con vosotros a Chicago**

**Susana le comunicó que ella se marcharía en dos días para New York , a comenzar con los ensayos de la obra. Cuando llegaron donde aguardaban Paty y Albert, les pidió que la esperaran un momento mientras preparaba su maleta, volvía con ellos a la ciudad.**

**Paty se alegró muchísimo de que Candy quisiera arreglar el malentendido con Terry, le confesó que fue ella misma quien le desveló donde estaba Candy, y le dio los detalles exactos de donde encontrar a Terry.**

**Una vez que dejaron a Susana al cuidado nuevamente de su madre, acompañaron a Candy hasta el hotel donde se alojaba Terry**

**Candy llamó a la puerta de la habitación que le dijeron en recepción. La abrió la puerta y sus miradas se encontraron perdiéndose la una en la otra.**

**Terry no podía creer que ella estuviera en la puerta de su habitación, se moría por tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla y abrazarla, pero no iba a ceder a sus impulsos, ella lo había rechazado y él ya había tomado una decisión. Aunque estaba tan hermosa con su cabello suelto y sus ojos verdes tan brillantes.. le sería difícil, muy difícil, pero conseguiría sacarla de su vida.**

**-Que estás haciendo aquí Candy?- Le preguntó con un tono frío y distante- Las cosas ya quedaron muy claras entre nosotros la última vez que nos vimos**

**-Terry, mi amor...perdóname, me equivoqué... yo....- La emoción de tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca de ella le hacían imposible evitar las lágrimas- Pensé que jugabas conmigo.... hace unos instantes me enteré por medio de Susana que lo que yo pensaba que era una traición por tu parte, era solamente el ensayo de una obra en la que participará ella**

**Una furia y una rabia como antes no había sentido se apoderaron de él. Así que eso era lo que le pasaba... pensaba que la estaba engañando con Susana.....Si Susana no se lo hubiera dicho, le habría dejado sin tan siquiera decirle el motivo, sin confiar en él, sin importarla el sufrimiento que le había causado. Cuando la había visto en el umbral de la puerta hubiera estado dispuesto a olvidarlo todo, pero ahora no podía perdonarla. No iba a permitir que jugara con sus sentimientos de esa manera.**

**Su mirada se transformó en hielo al posarse nuevamente en ella, tenía el ceño fruncido y su boca tenía un gesto duro. Giró sobre si mismo dándola la espalda, sabía que no sería capaz de pronunciar las palabras que dijo a continuación si la miraba a los ojos**

**-Vete !!**

**-Terry.....-Dijo ella casi sollozando**

**-Vete !! Fuera de aquí !! No quiero volver a verte !!**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR VUESTRO COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTE FIC**

**ESPEREMOS QUE LAS COSAS PUEDAN SOLUCIONARSE CON NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS**


	14. Chapter 14

**LE AMARÉ TODA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**UNA CITA OBLIGADA**

**Candy puso una de su manos sobre la espalda de Terry buscando un acercamiento, el simple contacto de su mano le quemaba a través de la delgada tela de su camisa**

**-Por favor perdóname.....- Ella rodeo su cintura desde atrás apoyando la mejilla en la ancha espalda del hombre. Pudo sentir como se tensaban cada unos de los músculos del joven,que en esos momentos contuvo la respiración y apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.**

**Sabía que ella estaba llorando, pues la humedad de sus lágrimas traspasaba por la sutil tela de su camisa**

**-Por favor.....-Volvió a suplicar ella entre sollozos-.....Terry...**

**Terry cubrió las manos de ella con las suyas por unos instantes,cerró los ojos como si quisiera evaluar las consecuencias de su decisión. Desentrelazó las manos de Candy que aún rodeaban su cintura y puso un poco más de distancia entre ambos**

**-Vete Candy, no quiero saber de ti- La ordenó sin atreverse a girarse hacia ella y mirarla de frente**

**-Terry...., no vas a perdonarme verdad?-La angustia y el dolor que se reflejaban en su voz estaban clavándose en el alma del joven actor que continuaba vuelto de espaldas a ella**

**-Fuiste tú la que lo quiso así cuando fui a buscarte al hogar de Pony. Nunca volverá a haber nada entre nosotros, con el tiempo me olvidarás y serás feliz, y yo.....**

**-Y tú qué ? Por qué callaste ?- Las últimas palabras de Terry se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza y hacían que su corazón se sintiera frío y vacío**

**-Yo.... te am....-Yo te amaré siempre iba a decir, pero se contuvo a tiempo- Yo también lo seré cuando el tiempo haga su efecto. Márchate Candy. **

**La muchacha cubrió su cara con ambas manos, cuanto dolor estaba causándole Terry en estos momentos!! Necesitaba respirar !! Las palabras dejaron de brotar de sus labios, le era imposible pronunciar un sílaba. Candy echó a correr y abandonó la habitación deTeryy. Atropelladamente bajó las escaleras hasta la recepción del hotel, una vez allí, salió a las calle y tomó varias bocanadas de aire. Tenía que serenarse antes de emprender el camino a la residencia de Albert y Paty. Se recostó por un momento sobre la fachada del hotel, respiró profundamente y secó su cara bañada por las lágrimas. Era hora de ser fuerte se dijo,mi testarudez fue la responsable de que Terry me odie, pensaba mientras comenzaba a caminar dejando a su espalda el hotel. Pero algo la hizo detenerse, se volvió muy despacio y fijó su vista en la ventana de la habitación que ocupaba Terry. Él la observaba desde allí, con una mirada triste y melancólica, por unos instantes sus miradas se encontraron y el tiempo pareció detenerse.**

**Esta vez Candy si se volvió a mirarme pensaba Terry mientras corría la cortina y apartaba su vista de ella. Había tenido que realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir detrás de ella y decirla que la perdonaba el haber desconfiado de él, el haber huido de su lado y dejarle dando tumbos de un lado a otro buscándola como un loco, que la perdonaría cualquier cosa por tenerla a su lado.**

**Se tumbó en la cama colocando ambas manos bajo la nuca. Aún podía sentir las manos de Candy rodeando su cintura, su carita apoyada sobre su espalda, todavía escuchaba su dulce voz pidiéndole que la perdonara. Aunque en esos momento se moría por darse la vuelta, tomarla entre sus brazos, decirla cuanto la amaba y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento, su orgullo se había interpuesto y no le había permitido hacerlo.**

**Tenía que olvidarla, tenía que intentar ser feliz sin ella a su lado.. Pero cómo? Si a cada instante pensaba en ella, si no había una sola cosa que no se la recordara..**

**Por qué su historia con Candy estaba marcada por la tragedia y la infelicidad? Por qué no tenían la oportunidad de ser felices?**

**-Por qué te amo de esta manera? - Dijo volviéndose a levantar de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Iba a buscarla, aún podía alcanzarla, pero en el último instante se arrepintió- No, debo seguir por el camino que he elegido**

**Candy caminaba como por inercia hacia la residencia de Albert, no se percataba de nada de lo que la rodeaba ni con quien ni con que se iba cruzando en su camino. Lo único que deseaba era llegar cuanto antes a casa y echarse sobre la cama a llorar hasta que no quedara una lágrima más.**

**Albert y Paty observaban desde la ventana pendientes a la llegada de Candy, esperaban que las cosas se hubieran arreglado entre Terry y ella. Por fin vieron a Candy torciendo la esquina, a unos metros de la entrada**

**-Ya llega!!- Dijo Paty asomándose por encima del hombro de su esposo- Bajaré a recibirla y a abrirle la puerta, seguramente se morirá de ganas de contarnos su reconciliación con Terry**

**Paty bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió expectante a la puerta principal, justo en ese momento Candy entraba.**

**Cuanto que la miró a la cara Patricia supo que las cosas no habían ido bien entre Terry y ella.**

**Candy se quedó parada sin decir palabra alguna mirando a Patricia, una lágrima asomaba en sus cristalinos ojos, parpadeó varias veces, pero al final se vino abajo delante de su amiga**

**-Paty....me dejó, me echó de su lado...Terry...-Palabras entrecortadas, frases incompletas... pero a Paty le bastó para comprender perfectamente la situación de su amiga que lloraba sobre su hombro abrazada a ella**

**-Candy..., calma, tranquilízate.... ven, vamos a sentarnos- Dijo tomándola por la cintura y llevándola al sofá-Desahógate, hablar te hará bien.**

**En ese preciso instante bajó Albert, no le hizo falta preguntar, le bastó con ver el estado en que se encontraba Candy y los intentos de su esposa por lograr que se calmara**

**-Que pasó Candy ? Hablaste con Terry?- Le preguntó Paty dulcemente**

**-Sí... pero... pero... él no me perdonó**

**-Qué es lo que no te perdonó ?- Preguntó Albert**

**-Mi desconfianza, el haberme ido de su lado...**

**-Seguramente Terry esté dolido... pero ya verás como se le pasa y te busca de nuevo- Paty intentaba ser optimista y hacer que Candy se sintiera mejor**

**-No.... no....-Negaba Candy a la vez con la cabeza- Lo perdí..para siempre....**

**-Paty tiene razón.... Terry haría lo que fuera por ti- La animó Albert**

**-Yo sé que no es así.... fue mi culpa....cómo haré....? cómo haré para vivir si él??**

**-Vamos calma pequeña..-Albert la rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza de Candy sobre su pecho- No debes darte nunca por vencida.**

**Entre Paty y Albert habían logrado que se tranquilizara lo suficiente para quedarse dormida. Mañana sería otro día, ya pensarían en como poder ayudar a Candy a salir de esta situación.**

**No pasaban de las 11:30 de la mañana y un hombre joven y de buen aspecto iba ya por su tercera copa de licor. El barman lo miraba compadeciéndose de él y moviendo negativamente la cabeza. No estaba ebrio, pero si continuaba bebiendo a ese ritmo no tardaría mucho en coger una buena borrachera**

**-Barman, sírvame otra copa !!- Terry miró al hombre que estaba tras la barra. Debía tener la misma edad que su padre, y el pelo canoso casi blanco y el delgado bigote que lucía se lo recordaban bastante. La única diferencia es que este hombre tenía una mirada cálida y bonachona.**

**-Muchacho, no cree que ya ha bebido suficiente, mire la hora que es..**

**-No se preocupe, no estoy borracho, no voy a ocasionar ningún desperfecto en su local. Póngame otra copa !!**

**-Joven, los problemas no se solucionan ahogándolos en alcohol, mañana seguirán estando ahí por mucho que usted beba. **

**-Ya lo sé, pero me olvido de ellos por unos momentos**

**-Quizás hablar le ayude sabe? Apuesto a que se tata de una mujer....**

**-Y qué si no ?-Terry miró con tristeza a través de la cristalera del bar una pareja que caminaba por la calle tomados de la mano**

**-Ella no lo ama? Déjame que lo dude..**

**-Ese no es el problema... usted no lo entendería....**

**-Pruebe a ver.. cuénteme**

**Terry miró al barman por unos instantes, era un completo desconocido, pero le inspiraba confianza..**

**-Sabe lo que es amar a una persona a una persona hasta tal punto que cuando no la tiene cerca le cueste hasta respirar ? Sabe lo que es que esa persona ocupe sus pensamientos todas las horas del día ? Sabe lo que es preferir morir a no tenerla ?**

**-Muchacho no debe hablar así !! Es usted demasiado joven para condenarse de esa manera**

**-Lo que soy es un estúpido- Dijo Terry amargamente apurando el último trago de su licor- Gracias por haberme escuchado.**

**-Esa debe de ser Sara- Dijo Paty al oír que tocaban a la puerta- Candy ya estás lista**

**-Sí, ya sabes que yo apenas tardo en prepararme-Contestó Candy ya más tranquila que tres noches atrás. Sara venía a buscarla para acompañar a Candy a elegir un vestido para su boda con Archie, apenas faltaba una semana. Las compras no era más que una excusa para hacer que Candy se distrajera un poco, al igual que la cena a la que asistiría por la noche en casa de Stear y Annie.**

**Realmente había sido una excelente idea pasar la tarde con Sara, era una magnífica compañía. En poco rato consiguió hacer reía a Candy, juntas recordaban como se conocieron Archie y Sara; le contó que una tarde ella caminaba por las calles, iba cargada de paquetes, apenas veía por donde caminaba, cuando chocó con alguien.... y ese pobre alguien no era ni más ni menos que Archie, que del golpe fue a parar directamente a una gran fuente, empapándose de arriba a abajo. Ambas reían cuando Sara le contaba la expresión de horror de la cara de Archie al verse completamente mojado en plena calle.**

**También visitaron varias boutiques, donde Candy eligió un precioso vestido de seda natural en un tono violeta pálido que hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes y su dorada cabellera. Sara también la convenció para que comprara otro en tono melocotón, de fina muselina y mangas abullonadas, para la cena de esa misma noche. Candy no veía razón para estrenar un vestido nuevo en una cena tan íntima y familiar con Annie y Stear, pero al final Sara se salió con la suya.**

**La parte de su cita con Sara que más había disfrutado fue cuando degustaron una gran copa de helado de chocolate y nata bañado en deliciosa caramelo en una céntrica heladería, tanto fue así que Candy tomó dos raciones del suculento postre.**

**Entre la muchacha de servicio y Paty consiguieron que Candy luciera espectacular para la cena. Estrenaba el vestido color melocotón que había comprado con Sara, a juegos con unos zapatos de satén con tonalidades similares. Paty había hecho toda una obra maestra con el cabello de Candy, lo llevaba recogido a la altura de la coronilla con un rodete, dejando sueltos algunos ricitos que enmarcaban su cara. Un suave rubor en las mejillas y un poco de brillo labial en tonos pálidos le daban un aspecto verdaderamente angelical.**

**-Candy !!!- Exclamó Albert al verla- Estás bellísima !! Te acompañaré a casa de Stear, con ese aspecto no me gusta que camines sola por la calle. Estás lista entonces?**

**-Sí, vamos Albert-Dijo sin mucha convicción- No sé por qué tú y Paty no nos acompañáis...**

**-Otro día nos reuniremos todos Candy. Venga vámonos o al final llegarás tarde.- Le apresuró Albert tomándola del brazo.**

**Candy tocó el timbre de la residencia de Stear y Annie, ésta misma fue quien la recibió abriéndola la puerta**

**-Candy.....estás hermosa...!!.-Exclamó Annie admirando el aspecto de su amiga- Adelante, te esperábamos**

**Candy atravesó el hall y se dirigió la salón. Todo estaba perfecto, no faltaba el más mínimo detalle. Desde la fina mantelería de hilo, la cubertería de plata, las copas de fino cristal de bohemia, la vajilla de la mejor loza y exquisitamente decorada, hasta los adornos que componían el resto de la decoración. Candy admiraba todo el decorado cuando se dirigía a saludar a Stear y sus ojos se toparon con otros azules que la miraban hipnotizados..**

**-T..t..t..Terry......-Exclamó aturdida por la sorpresa- No sabía que él también estaría hoy aquí.- Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los del joven actor, que continuaba con la boca abierta mirándola. Dios !! Que apuesto estaba esta noche, con su americana negra y su pantalón del mismo color, combinados con una prístina y blanca camisa. No usaba corbata, y llevaba desabrochados los primeros botones del cuello. Seguramente ella debía tener la misma expresión de asombro en el rostro que él.**

**-Pero bueno, qué pasa ?- Protestó Stear- Pensáis quedaros toda la noche mirandoos el uno al otro con la boca abierta ? Es que no vais a saludaros ?**

**Terry fue el primero en reaccionar, se acercó a Candy sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos**

**-Hola Candy, cómo estás ?- Se agachó para depositar un leve beso en la mejilla de la joven, cerró los ojos al inhalar el fresco aroma a narcisos que emanaba de ella**

**-Hola Terry, buenas noches-Candy alzó la cabeza para recibir el beso de él, su corazón latía desbocado al sentir su proximidad, millones de maripositas revoloteaban en su estómago al sentir el cosquilleo de su barba incipiente sobre su tersa mejilla**

**Annie y Stear se miraron con complicidad, viendo la reacción de ese par al encontrarse de nuevo.**

**-Cuando queráis pasamos a la mesa- Dijo Annie, en su voz se percibía que disfrutaba del encuentro, que todo había sucedido mejor de lo que ella hubiera esperado.**

**Annie preparó una deliciosa cena, compuesta por unos entrantes, primer y segundo plato y postre, todo ello degustado por un aromático vino. Se había esmerado al máximo, quería que todo estuviese perfecto para sus invitados.**

**Candy degustó la cena con gran apetito, ella y Stear se encargaron de amenizar la velada con una entretenida charla. Terry apenas probaba bocado, pareciera que con mirarla se alimentaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron infinidad de veces durante la noche, pero al verse sorprendidos, desviaban la mirada el uno del otro.**

**Casi al final de la cena, Candy propuso un brindis levantándose de la mesa, todos la emularon, sólo que Annie debido a su estado, brindaría con una copa de agua**

**-Brindo por el precioso bebé que está por nacer, una bendición para el amor tan grande que os tenéis !!- Todos alzaron sus copas chocándolas en el aire. Terry fijó su mirada durante unos instantes en el vientre de Candy, pensando lo hermoso que hubiera siso que ella llevara un hijo suyo en su interior.**

**Había sido una gran noche, Annie se comportó como toda una anfitriona,a sabiendas de lo avanzado de su embarazo Candy les agradeció a ambos por haberla hecho pasar una velada tan maravillosa y les dijo que ya iba siendo hora de marcharse a casa. **

**-Stear, es muy tarde, te importaría acompañarme hasta casa ?- Le pidió Candy amablemente**

**-Claro Candy, eso no hace falta ni que lo digas**

**Candy iba a despedirse de su amiga cuando ésta se llevó una mano a la frente..**

**-Stear, no me encuentro muy bien....-Dijo débilmente mientras se abanicaba con la mano-Preferiría que te quedaras conmigo mi amor...**

**Annie...qué te ocurre?- Le preguntó Candy preocupada**

**-No te preocupes Candy, es propio de mi embarazo, pero prefiero tener a Stear a mi lado..**

**-Pero.. y Candy...? No podemos dejar que se vaya sola- Dijo Stear meditando la situación**

**-Terry...-Annie se acercó a él que se mantenía al margen de la conversación-... te importaría acompañar a Candy hasta su casa, lo haría Stear, pero es que no estoy del todo bien... ya sabes.. esto de....**

**-Yo ??!!- Una medio sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Claro, yo la acompañaré, soy un caballero inglés, nunca permitiría que una dama se vaya sola en plena noche-Dijo irónicamente, pues sabía que Candy se marchó de New York completamente sola, y bien entrada la noche.**

**-Terry, no hace falta, yo puedo ir sola, además..**

**-No te irás sola- Dijo mirándola fijamente y con gesto serio- Vamos antes de que sea más tarde. Gracias por todo chicos, y por todas las sorpresitas que hubo en la noche**

**-Stear, Annie, gracias. Si te encuentras mal me quedo contigo Annie...**

**-No, no , no, tranquila se me pasará... Dijo Annie casi invitándoles a salir**

**En el mismo instante en que la puerta se cerró detrás de Candy y Terry la sonrisa y la normalidad volvieron a Annie**

**-Que tal lo hice Stear...?- Preguntó ella guiñando un ojo a su esposo**

**-Annie querida, no sabía que se te daba tan bien la interpretación-Le alabó, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él**

**-Esperemos que al estar solos puedan arreglar sus malentendidos.**

**Candy y Terry caminaban en el más completo silencio, sólo se escuchaban el acompasado ruido se sus pasos. El resplandor de la luna llena proporcionaba suficiente claridad en las zonas donde la luz artificial de las farolas no llegaba. Atravesaban un ancho puente que cruzaba sobre un pequeño riachuelo, era el último tramo antes de llegar a la residencia de Albert, el tiempo para estar junto a Terry estaba llegando a su fin, pensaba con tristeza Candy, y de forma involuntaria se acercó más al joven que caminaba tan apático y misterioso como las sombras proyectadas por los arboles al bañarse con la luz de la luna. **

**Sus manos se rozaron accidentalmente en varias ocasiones, y pareciera que una corriente eléctrica fluyera entre ambos.**

**-Bien, llegamos Candy...-Dijo Terry melancólico, su mirada había quedado clavada en la de ella.**

**-Terry, yo...- No pudo continuar hablando, ni siquiera recordaba que es lo que iba a decirle, pues el actor estaba tan cerca de ella que podía escuchar el ruido de su respiración. La joven se mantuvo inmóvil, quieta completamente, ansiando expectante lo que creía que sucedería a continuación, cuando vio como Terry ladeaba la cabeza y la inclinaba lentamente hacia ella.**

**Candy mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios levemente entreabiertos, ¡¡estaba tan tentadora !! pensó Terry, casi había sucumbido a besarla, pero en el último instante venció al fuerte impulso. Sabía que si lo hacía le resultaría muy difícil separarse de ella, por no decir imposible Respiró hondo y puso una distancia más prudencial entre ambos**

**-Será mejor para ambos vernos lo menos posible. Encuentros como el de hoy harán las cosas más difíciles para los dos. Creo que en la boda de Archie y Sara será la última vez que nos veamos**

**Candy abrió los ojos y lo miró confundida, la dureza y frialdad de sus palabras habían roto la magia del momento**

**-Buenas noches Terry...- Dijo Candy a modo de despedida, corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, no quería que Terry la viera llorar nuevamente**

**El joven se quedó contemplando la puerta por la que ella había desaparecido durante unos instantes, las tristeza que reflejaban su ojos y su rostro eran el espejo perfecto de su atormentada y solitaria alma**

**-Candy.....-Musitó casi en un susurro, y dando media vuelta se marchó a su hotel .**


	15. Chapter 15

**LE AMARÉ TODA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**UNA BODA CON CHISPA**

**Candy atravesó a gran velocidad el largo pasillo que conducía a la planta superior, la planta baja estaba en completo silencio, el servicio ya se había retirado a descansar, y Albert y Paty seguramente también estarían durmiendo. Quería llegar a la intimidad de su cuarto, estar sola para poder pensar, porque no conseguía comprender a Terry.**

**La escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas era su única guía,se conocía cada rincón de la mansión como la palma de su mano,pero no pudo evitar tropezar con varios muebles antes de hallarse en su habitación.**

**Sin apenas ganas fue desvistiéndose poco a poco, aún recordaba la expresión del rostro de Terry cuando la había visto así vestida..Acaso sería cierto que nunca la iba a perdonar? Terry era demasiado orgulloso !!.... Aún así, había estado a punto de besarla!!.... No !! No quiero perderle !! Debe haber algo que pueda hacer !! **

**Debió de hacer más ruido del que ella creyó, o quizás había estado pensando en voz alta, porque al cabo de un momento estaban tocando a la puerta de su cuarto**

**-Candy estás despierta?-Dijo Paty en voz baja asomando la cabeza detrás de la puerta**

**-Sí, pasa Paty-Contestó ella sin subir el volumen**

**-Sólo pasé a ver que tal te fue en la cena... Qué pasa, por qué pones esa cara?**

**-La cena estuvo muy bien, Annie se esmeró muchísimo, pero....**

**-Pero...?-La animó Paty para que continuara- Terry, verdad?**

**-Tú sabías que Terry estuvo allí?-Preguntó Candy, pero la verdad era que no la extrañaba en absoluto que Paty estuviera al tanto también**

**-Bueno.... sí... Candy, lo preparamos entre los cuatro...-Le confesó Paty- Pero por tu cara, diría que no dio resultado verdad?**

**-No Paty, Terry no quiere nada de mí, él no me perdonó y no creo que lo haga-Dijo Candy secando sus lágrimas- Lo siento últimamente me he convertido en toda una llorona...**

**-Sufres por él verdad?- Paty se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y apoyó la cabeza de ésta en su pecho, pasándola un brazo por los hombros-Yo no se que haría si perdiera a Albert...!!**

**-Albert te ama, creo que él tampoco podría vivir sin ti Paty**

**-Terry también te ama a ti. Está enamorado de ti, no pierdas la esperanza Candy, recapacitará y te buscará, ya lo verás..**

**-Sé que lo dices para animarme Paty, te lo agradezco, pero Terry es muy orgulloso y testarudo..**

**-Pero su amor por ti es mucho más fuerte que su dichoso orgullo!! Todavía recuerdo los días del colegio San Pablo, saltaba a la vista que desde aquel entonces estaba enamorado de ti.**

**-Paty.....-Su voz empezaba a quebrarse- No quiero perderlo....**

**-Confía en mí, todo se arreglará entre vosotros. Ahora acuéstate y trata de descansar**

**Terry caminaba cabizbajo, la noche era cálida, pero él sentía frío. Después del encuentro con Candy otra vez lo asaltaban la dudas, ¿estaba siendo justo con ella, quizás había sido demasiado duro? Candy huyó de su lado porque creía que él la había traicionado... y eso sólo podía significar una cosa..ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella, sintió celos al suponer que coqueteaba con Susana.. Pero....le había hecho tanto daño escapando de esa manera, sin darle un pequeño voto de confianza..!! Como pudo ni siquiera dudar del amor que le tenía..!!**

**Su corazón le decía que la perdonara y lo olvidara todo, en cambio su cabeza no admitía ese perdón. **

**-Diablos !!- Masculló pateando una piedra que encontró en el camino.**

**Caminaba en dirección a su hotel, pero si se encerraba allí sabía que se sentiría peor, la indecisión sería su compañera, la nostalgia su amiga, y la desesperanza dormiría a su lado toda la noche.**

**Así que cambiando el rumbo, giró a la derecha, a la zona este de la ciudad, sabía que allí había muchas cantinas, bares y antros. Una copa no le vendría mal en estos momentos, se dijo.**

**Entró en uno de esos tugurios, el primero con el que tropezó en su recorrido. Quizás si antes de entrar hubiera leído el cartel con el nombre del local habría sabido donde se metía: "Dulces Gatitas " **

**Terry se sentó en una mesa, la más alejada del bullicio y del personal que allí se entretenía, y ordenó que le sirvieran una botella de licor. Echó una mirada inspeccionando el lugar; estaba bastante deteriorado, las paredes tenían casi todas grandes desconchones, el mobiliario estaba bastante ajado, aunque no podía decirse nada en contra de la limpieza del lugar. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el techo, comprobando la escasa iluminación del recinto, por último echó un vistazo a la barra, atendida por un joven mestizo, no mucho más mayor que él, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ella.....Era idéntica a Candy...el cabello, los ojos, hasta tenía unas cuantas pecas sobre su nariz.. No podía apartar la vista de ella, y la mujer se dio cuenta de ello, sonriendo se acercó a la mesa del joven actor**

**-Hola encanto-Dijo sentándose en su regazo y pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello- Qué hace un hombre como tú en un lugar como este?**

**-Señorita, ahí tiene una silla, no tiene por qué sentarse sobre mí- Le contestó molesto apartándola de él. Ahora que la veía de cerca no se le parecía tanto a Candy, además era bastante mayor que ella, y que él también.**

**-Vi como me mirabas..necesitas compañía?**

**-No gracias, ahora si me disculpa quiero tomar un trago tranquilamente**

**-Podría hacer que te olvides de tus problemas, tú y yo podríamos pasarlo muy bien juntos..**

**-Oiga, ya le he dicho que no me interesa...- Era una mujer muy hermosa, seguramente sería una tentación para cualquier hombre, pero a él su belleza y atractivo lo dejaba indiferente-Busque compañía en otro lado !!**

**-Vaya vaya vaya !! Creo que me he ido a topar con un hombre enamorado......la mujer a la que ames tiene mucha suerte... Pero si cambias de opinión...y quieres tener una experiencia más en tu vida, ya sabes donde estoy,cielo**

**-Bien gracias.**

**Por qué diablos no podía encontrar apetecible a ninguna mujer? Lo sabía de sobra, ella era la única para todo...la única que deseaba, la única que le hacía sentirse vivo, la única que siempre amaría.**

**Apuró el trago de su.... 5ª, 4ª 6ª copa ? Y que más daba cuantas llevara ya, si la botella estaba por la mitad...No se sentía ebrio, pero el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto, era hora de regresar a su hotel se dijo.**

**Sabía que ese no era el camino, hacía tiempo que iba en dirección opuesta, pero aún así siguió caminado. De sobra conocía a donde llevaba ese puente, pero... qué pretendía? Para qué había llegado hasta aquí? Necesito verla !! se dijo, mirando desde la calle la ventana del cuarto de Candy. No le sería muy difícil trepar hasta su habitación, pensó, aún llevando encima alguna copa de más. Además estaba completamente seguro que la ventana estaría abierta, a Candy le gustaba dormir así.**

**Ella descansaba bocaarriba, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha, justo el lado de la ventana. Su respiración era acompasada y tranquila, señal de que dormía profundamente, los párpados estaban cerrados suavemente, y la boca levemente entreabierta. Se acercó sigilosamente al lado de la cama hacia el que estaba orientada la cabeza de la joven, se arrodilló y se dedicó a mirarla mientras dormía. Estaba tan bella durmiendo...Las pupilas del joven se habían dilatado, y su rostro mostraba una ligera sonrisa. Con mucho cuidado para que no despertara acarició su cabello, admirando su tacto sedoso; después su mano se posó sobre sus mejillas, sonrosadas aún durmiendo,para luego descender hasta los labios de la muchacha, acariciándolos suavemente con su pulgar, mientras que el tibio aliento de la joven le cosquilleaba el dedo. Sólo será un breve roce se dijo, acercando sus labios a los de ella, pero con uno sólo no fue suficiente, volvió a rozarle los labios otra vez y otra y otra...cuando sintió los brazos de Candy alrededor de su cuello y como la boca de la muchacha se abría par él, haciendo que profundizara el beso, y perdiéndose en el mágico contacto. Un dulce gemido proveniente de ella le hizo reaccionar, se apartó de ella bruscamente y la miró frunciendo el ceño**

**-Candy !! Qué haces !! ??- La increpó Terry**

**La joven tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, mirándolo confusa desde la cama. Candy se sintió herida por el tono de voz de Terry, se levantó de la cama y se planto delante de él con los brazos en jarras**

**-Qué hago ? Cómo que qué hago? Qué haces tú, Terry?- Le contestó ella enojada- Te cuelas en mi cuarto en mitad de la noche, me robas besos mientras duermo, y soy yo encima la que hace mal las cosas..**

**-Yo sólo rocé tus labios, a eso no puede llamársele beso.. En cambio tú....me abrazaste..y me retuviste...-Le dijo acercándose demasiado a ella**

**-Terry!! hueles mucho a alcohol !!. Estuviste bebiendo, estás borrac...**

**-Borracho, ibas a decir ?? Sí, estuve bebiendo, por tu causa, para sacarte de mi mente. Pero no temas, no estoy borracho, si lo estuviera no me habría dado cuenta del cálido recibimiento que pensabas darme...**

**En la cara de Candy se dibujo una expresión de sorpresa, sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca no acababa de cerrarse ante el soez comentario del muchacho**

**-Eres un grosero Terry- Le recriminó ella estrellando la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla del joven- Vete !! Vete de mi cuarto, fuera de aquí !!**

**-Candy, lo siento,- Dijo el joven arrepentido al ver a la muchacha a punto de verter sus lágrimas- Perdóname, no quise decir eso..**

**-Pero lo dijiste !! Vete !! Vete !! Vete !!**

**-Candy...- Intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo evitó**

**-No me toques !! Márchate !!- Candy vio como Terry se encaramaba a la ventana para descender por ella- Puedes salir por la puerta..**

**-No te preocupes, saldré por donde entré.**

**Candy se sentó sobre la cama, con la mirada fija aún en la ventana por la que había salido Terry**

**-Noooo- Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, no quería que Albert ni Paty la escucharan llorar- Por qué las cosas con Terry cada vez se estropean más...No acabo de entenderle; me aparta de su vida, bebe más de la cuenta, y según dijo por mi causa, y sin embargo, asalta mi cuarto en mitad de la noche... Quizás nuestro destino sea permanecer separados el uno del otro..**

**Por fin había llegado el gran día, ese momento tan esperado por Sara y Archie; su boda.**

**Había amanecido una mañana radiante, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, únicamente algunas nubes altas y pasajeras empañaban el azul del cielo. Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las sutiles cortinas de gasa blancas, balanceándose suavemente al compás de una ligera brisa, el trino de los pajarillos anunciaban el nuevo día cuando Candy entró a la habitación de Sara para despertarla**

**-Vamos dormilona !! Es hora de levantarse !! Hoy es tu gran día!!- Sara dormía profundamente, la noche anterior se había mudado a la residencia de Albert, ya que como desde hacía tiempo vivía con Archie, no sería correcto que los dos partieran hacia la iglesia juntos. Además, Albert sería su padrino, Sara era huérfana, sus padres habían fallecido en un incendio cuando ella contaba con 7 años. Tenía cuatro hermanos varones, todos mayores que ella, y con una diferencia de edad entre ellos que oscilaba entre el año y el año y medio. Como no habían sido capaces de ponerse de acuerdo sobre quien de ellos sería el padrino de su querida hermana, y siempre acababan peleándose entre ellos, Sara decidió que no sería ninguno de ellos, y se lo ofreció a Albert, que orgulloso aceptó tan gran honor. La madrina de Archie sería Annie, a pesar de lo avanzado de su embarazo, y hecho que dejaba patente de que ambos había superado totalmente la relación que les unió en el pasado-Eres aún más dormilona que yo, mira, yo ya estoy vestida y arreglada**

**-Buenos días Candy-Contestó somnolienta Sara mientras se frotaba los ojos- Ohh Candy estás muy hermosa, creo que hicimos la elección perfecta con ese vestido, parece que lo cosieron expresamente para ti.**

**-Exageras Sara..-El vestido de sedas naturales, que lucía Candy resaltaba la tonalidad de sus ojos, el violeta pálido también hacía un lindo contraste con el rubio de su cabello. Estaba anudado al cuello, dejando la parte superior de su espalda al descubierto. Un discreto pero generoso escote,realzaban su busto, así como el talle alto del vestido dejaba insinuar su esbelta silueta y la redondez de sus caderas.-Vamos, levanta ya de la cama, Archie se impacientará si lo haces esperar demasiado.**

**Sara parecía enteramente una princesa de cuentos de hada, cuando hizo su entrada a la iglesia tomada del brazo de Albert.**

**Había elegido un vestido color marfil de corte medieval, la parte superior iba incrustada con perlas, así como la parte inferior del vuelo del vestido. No usaba velo, una corona floral adornaba su cabeza, y un ramillete de violetas portado en su mano la hacían parecer una criatura etérea.**

**Candy estaba sentada junto a Paty y a Stear, sus ojos recorrieron la iglesia por tercera vez, buscando entre la multitud**

**-Candy, qué pasa?- Preguntó Paty siguiendo la dirección de la vista de Candy**

**-No, nada Paty..-Dijo ella abstraída**

**Terry no está, pensó Candy, acaso se habrá marchado ya a New York? Él dijo que asistiría a la boda...Quizás nuestra última discusión de hace unos días lo impulsó a irse antes...**

**-Acaso crees que él podría estar aquí dentro?- Le dijo Staear casi en susurros-**

**-Eeehh?? Qué dices Stear?**

**-De sobra sabes que hablo de Terry, el mismo al que llevas un buen rato buscando entre la multitud. Me parecería imposible verlo en la iglesia**

**-Sí, él no estaría aquí...**

**-Está fuera-Le confesó su amigo guiñándola un ojo- Lo vi cuando entre**

**Candy se moría de ganas por salir fuera y ver a Terry, pero sabía que su deber era acompañar a Archie y Sara durante toda la ceremonia de su boda.**

**Por fin el deseado momento, el sacerdote les declaró marido y mujer, y sellaron su amor con un tierno beso, mientras los asistentes comenzaban a acercárseles para darle la enhorabuena**

**La celebración tendría lugar en un recinto al aire libre. Habían instalado carpas blancas donde acoger a los invitados, las mesas para los comensales estaban dispuestas aquí y allá, todas cubiertas con mantelería blanca en la parte inferior y azulona en la superior, las sillas iban cubiertas con un tapiz blanco decorado con un lazo también azulón en su extremo. Las viandas y bebidas se habían dispuesto en dos grandes mesas cubiertas por tapetes azules, situadas sobre una gran tarima. Bajo otra carpa había montado una gran pista de baile, y justo al lado estaban los músicos afinado sus instrumentos.**

**Terry no apartaba sus ojos de ella, estaba hermosa con ese vestido, hermosa como nunca. El problema estaba en que él no era el único que admiraba la belleza de Candy. Desde que entró al recinto, no se despegaban de ella varios jóvenes que parecían babear a cada gesto o palabra de ella, y eso hacía que se lo llevaran los demonios. Es que acaso no van a dejarla respirar? Pensaba Terry maldiciendo para si mismo.**

**Candy también lo había visto a él. Y como no verlo? Con lo apuesto que estaba!!. El negro le sentaba tan bien!! Llevaba una levita de terciopelo negra, pantalones negros del mismo género, una camisa de satén blanca y una corbata de lazo negra. Había sujetado su cabello con una cinta también negra a la altura del cuello. Pero él parecía no darse cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre las jóvenes casaderas, que intentaban llamar su atención a toda costa. Se había colocado a cierta distancia, en una posición privilegiada que le permitía tener una amplia visión de casi todo el recinto y la pista de baile. **

**Después del vals nupcial de los novios, dio comienzo el baile. En seguida Candy tuvo una larga lista de candidatos que solicitaban bailar con ella alguna pieza, pero ninguno de ellos era quien ella esperaba. Algunos de ellos hicieron graciosos comentarios mientras bailaban, Candy no pudo evitar reír alegremente ante las ocurrencias de sus múltiples parejas de baile.**

**Terry apoyaba su hombro sobre una de las columnas que servían de anclaje a las carpas, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, y una pierna descansando sobre la otra a la altura de los tobillos. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el gesto hosco y rudo de su cara, dominado por un permanente entrecejo fruncido mientras observaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Candy**

**-Fíjate en Terry- Comentó Stear dando un leve codazo a Albert-Si las miradas matasen...**

**-Sí-Dijo Albert rascándose la barbilla- La cara de nuestro amigo es todo un poema**

**-Pobre Terry..-Annie se compadeció de él**

**-Esta loco de celos- Dijo Paty- Quizás eso lo haga reaccionar...**

**-Sí querida- La abrazo su esposo- Veremos a ver que resulta de todo esto..**

**Ajena a la conversación que mantenía sus amigos, Candy bailaba una y otra vez, pieza tras pieza. Los primeros en acceder a ella habían sido los hermanos de Sara, esta pieza la compartía con una joven cuatro o cinco años mayor que ella, bastante atractivo, y que la hizo sonrojarse en varias ocasiones. Ella se había dado cuenta de que era el blanco de la escrutadora mirada de Terry, aún en la distancia podía sentir como sus ojos taladraban su espalda, y podía distinguir su ceño fruncido. Candy decidió ser un "poquito mala" con Terry, y se acercó más de lo debido a su acompañante de baile, que la abrazó con mas estrechez. Reía cada una de sus bromas, le hizo alguna que otra caída de ojos...**

**Terry avanzó hasta la pista de baile, con paso rápido y firme se plantó delante de Candy y su pareja interponiéndose entre ambos**

**-Amigo se acabó el baile, ve a buscarte otra pareja.**

**-Eh oiga, un momento..**

**-Acaso no he sido lo suficientemente claro- Dijo Terry encarándolo**

**-Que tipo tan grosero !!- Dijo el joven retirándose**

**Terry tomó a Candy por un brazo, llevándosela a un lugar apartado, ella tenía que correr para poder seguir su paso. Se detuvo en una zona prácticamente solitaria, donde sólo se escuchaba el revoloteo de algún que otro pajarillo y el lejano sonido de un pequeño arroyuelo. Terry la tomó por ambos brazos, poniéndola de cara hacia él**

**-Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? -La preguntó furioso**

**-Eres ciego? Me divertía bailando..**

**-Aahh ya veo... Te divertías..**

**-Te molesta ? No me digas que estás celoso Terry? Pues te recuerdo que ya no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí**

**-Claro que no estoy celoso !!! Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana...**

**-Perfecto !! Entonces me marcho de nuevo a seguir bailando- Le contestó ella en el mismo tono altanero que él había utilizado.**

**Candy se soltó de él y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a nuevo a la pista de baile. Terry la tomó de nuevo de un brazo, la atrajo hacia él y la aprisiono contra su pecho**

**-No es cierto....-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Me muero de celos.... me muero por ti...**

**Su boca se posó sobre la de ella con posesividad, era un beso duro, salvaje, apasionado, pero sobre todo lleno de amor. En un principio, Candy se resistió, forcejeando con él, pero la resistencia le duró poco, Terry notó como había dejado de luchar y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.....**

_**CONTINUARÁ**_


	16. Chapter 16

**LE AMARÉ TODA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**NADA VOLVERA A SEPARARNOS ??**

**Terry con un gran esfuerzo separó su boca de los labios de Candy, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella. En sus ojos verdes podía ver reflejada su propia imagen, eran claros , sinceros y le hablaban del más profundo amor que él le inspiraba. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante para ambos mientras sus miradas seguían perdidas la una en la otra**

**-Terry....-Pronunció su nombre suspirando, sus manos acariciaban con ternura el rostro del muchacho, que cerró los ojos para atesorar la sensación de sus manos sobre su cara-...esto significa que me perdon...**

**No la dejó terminar, puso un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerla callar, mientras depositaba una lluvia de besos por toda su cara**

**-No digas nada.... sólo mírame, sólo siente mi corazón-Colocó una de sus manitas sobre su pecho-Late únicamente por ti, tan sólo cuando estás a mi lado se siente vivo...**

**-Mi amor.. mi amor... mi amor...no debí marcharme de New York de aquella manera... -Entrelazó la mano que tenía libre con la de él-Terry... pensé que te habías cansado de mí....me sentí tan mal....**

**-Sshhh....no pienses más en ello.... sólo prométeme que nunca volverás a dudar del amor que siento por ti... sabes que tenerte conmigo es lo único que necesito para ser feliz..**

**-Terry abrázame !! Abrázame muy fuerte... no me dejes nunca !!- Permanecieron así, abrazados el uno al otro,sin pensar en nada que no fuera el mágico momento que les envolvía, en la dulce promesa de su amor, sabiendo que la pureza de sus sentimientos estaba por encima de todo.**

**El sol empezaba a ocultarse tras las montañas, los últimos rayos bañaban el paisaje en bellos naranjas y púrpuras, pero apenas si alcanzaban para entibiar el ambiente, que poco a poco se iba tornando más frío, e iban dejando paso a la serena noche.**

**-Tiemblas?- Preguntó Terry muy cerca del oído de Candy con un tono de voz dulce y muy sensual. El joven se despojó de su levita y se la puso a la muchacha sobre los hombros- Mejor así?**

**-Sí-Contestó ella embriagándose con el aroma que la prenda desprendía- Pero no tengo frío, es que no lo puedo evitar cada vez que estoy a tu lado...**

**Terry esbozó su característica sonrisa de medio lado, tomando la cara de Candy entre sus manos, y sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de la tierra al saber que su amor le pertenecía, que el solo hecho de estar junto a ella la hacía temblar. Su boca volvió a buscar los labios de la joven, que ávidos de él le recibían dulcemente, sus manos jugueteaban con el cabello de Terry, hasta el punto de deshacer el nudo del lazo con que lo llevaba atado y dejar que cayera libremente por su espalda**

**-Dónde estarán Candy Y Terry?- Preguntó Annie- Desde que él la sacó fuera de la pista de baile no han vuelto a aparecer...**

**-Ojalá y estén solucionando sus pequeño líos- Declaró Albert esperanzado**

**-Sí, nadie más que ellos se merece ser feliz- Afirmó Stear dando un sorbo a su bebida-Han tenido que superar mucho obstáculos para poder estar juntos**

**-Chicos, mirad !!- Avisó Paty emocionada- Ahí están!!**

**Cany y Terry venía tomados de la mano, ella portaba la levita de él sobre sus hombros, el semblante de Terry había cambiado por completo; el gesto duro y adusto se había transformado en un entrecejo relajado, en sus labios se dibujaba un gesto dulce y tierno, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, que se acentuaba cuando miraba a Candy**

**-Vaya, parece que la guerra terminó!!- Comentó Albert cómicamente cuando la pareja se acercó a la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos- Cómo estás Terry ?**

**-Bien gracias, Albert. Chicos....-Dijo a modo de saludo al resto**

**-Parece que las aguas vuelven a su cauce...-Stear no podía ocultar la alegría que le producía ver que Terry y Candy habían solucionado sus discrepancias- ...Y entonces... habrá boda ??**

**Terry pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candy acercándola más a él, todos miraban expectantes, aguardando la respuesta que darían. **

**-Es lo que más deseo, poder convertir a Candy en mi esposa, claro, si ella me acepta nuevamente...**

**Candy alzó al cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Qué era eso que ensombrecía su mirada azul? Miedo? Incertidumbre?. Sí, pensó Candy, mi respuesta debe de ser muy importante para él. Terry la miraba sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, intentando ver más allá, queriendo leer sus pensamientos y la verdad que albergaba su corazón . Contuvo el aliento hasta que ella lo sonrío con dulzura**

**-Cómo puedes dudar de ello? Sabes que ese siempre fue mi deseo Terry, tener una vida juntos, siempre soñé vivir contigo así, siempre, siempre.**

**-Pequeña pecosa !! Te prometo que te haré feliz, el resto de mis días te los dedicaré a ti, a que seas dichosa, y nunca lamentes casarte conmigo- Terry la alzó del suelo hasta ponerla a su altura y poder besarla apasionadamente.**

**Cuando la soltó, Candy parecía flotar en una nube, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, y su corazón latía aceleradamente.**

**-Terry !!-Lo llamó Archie que venía tomado de la mano con su flamante esposa-Parece que el tiempo no te cambia !! Siempre rompiendo las reglas....El beso en público que le diste a Candy será la comidilla de toda esa panda de viejas solteronas que llevan toda la velada cuchicheando**

**-Archie, Sara !!, Mis más sinceras felicitaciones !! Y por cierto déjate de sermones, es el día de tu boda..-Terry sabía que Archie bromeaba, pero había decidido seguirle el juego- Tú debes de saber lo que se siente cuando se ama verdaderamente**

**Archie le sonrió y le tendió la mano. No tenía nada que objetar en contra de Terry, Candy lo amaba, y la hacía feliz, y sabía que él estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, el hecho saltaba a la vista.**

**Candy fue arrastrada por Annie, Paty y Sara, que estaban impacientes por que les contara todos los detalles de su reconciliación con Terry. Éste agradeció el hecho de que las chicas alejaran a Candy de allí, pues quería mantener una conversación con Albert y prefería que ella no lo escuchase, pues no quería preocuparla**

**-Albert, creo que lo más oportuno sería que Candy y yo nos casemos lo antes posible, a no más tardar en quince días**

**-Terry...acaso no puedes aguardar a la fecha que teníais prevista?- Le respondió Albert bromeando**

**-Terry es un hombre enamorado- Intervino Stear- Acaso no te das cuenta Albert?**

**-No se trata de eso. Debo proteger a Candy- Conterstó Terry con gesto serio**

**-Qué !!?- Preguntaron sorprendidos Archie y Stear- De quién?**

**-No quiero preocuparos, pero estos días atrás, cuando Candy y yo estábamos distanciados, mis pasos me trajeron hasta tu casa Albert, me hacía feliz verla, aunque sólo fuera en la distancia. Varios de esos días observé a un tipo que merodeaba por allí, no pude distinguirle en la distancia, pero juraría...**

**-Brad !!-Exclamó Albert-Se trata de él verdad ?**

**Terry miró fijamente a Albert, en sus ojos podía leerse la angustia y la preocupación. Hizo un breve movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.**

**-Pero yo pensaba que todo se había resuelto cuando trajisteis a su esposa- Argumentó Archie que empezaba a ponerse algo nervioso**

**-Debí suponer que Brad no se iba a dar por vencido tan pronto !!!-Exclamó Albert dando breves paseos de un lado a otro**

**-Aún no podemos estar seguros, pero es conveniente no dejar a Candy sola ni un instante. Una vez que estemos casados, ya no podrá hacer nada en su contra. Ese es la razón por la que debemos casarnos cuanto antes.**

**-Creo que Terry tiene razón, Albert-Dijo Stear. Él no estaba muy capacitado para la lucha, pero sabía que Albert y Terry la protegerían con su vida misma si era necesario**

**-Sí, claro que la tiene. Terry vas a permanecer en Chicago en estos días?- Le preguntó Albert**

**-Así es, de momento no tenemos ninguna función prevista**

**-Bien, entonces a partir de mañana mismo empezaremos a dejar todo listo y a arreglar los papeles para que como tú dijiste os caséis cuanto antes**

**Terry hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, volviéndose un momento para localizar a Candy. Otra vez parecía ser el centro de todos los codiciosos ojos masculinos que allí estaban, un tipo intentaba sacarla a bailar la pieza que estaban tocando, pero ella parecía rehusar mientras estaba con las chicas.**

**Terry se dirigió hacia allí a paso firme, su cara no reflejaba precisamente cordialidad**

**-Eehh amigo-Terry lo apartó de Candy-Acaso sabe lo que significa la palabra "no". Mi muj...mi prometida con el único que siente deseos de bailar es conmigo. -El joven le tendió la mano que ella aceptó gustosa, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile.**

**Terry la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él más de lo que marcaban las pautas de decoro y comportamiento de la época. Pero a ella no pareció importarle, puso una mano sobre su hombro, entrelazó la otra a la de él y se dejó llevar por la magia del momento. Aún recordaba el festival de Mayo del San Pablo, Terry nunca hubiera bailado con ella en público, sin embargo aquí estaba junto a ella, danzando al compás de las notas musicales que fluían de la orquesta. Muchas miradas de los allí asistentes se posaron sobre ellos, entre ellas las de sus amigos. Sentados en una mesa, la mayoría de ellos tenían el codo apoyado sobre la madera, y la barbilla descansando sobre la mano, y parecían estar disfrutando del espectáculo que suponía ver la melodía de amor que Candy y Terry ofrecían sobre la pista de baile. El silencio sólo era quebrado por algún que otro suspiro por parte de las chicas o alguna risita cómplice por parte de ellos.**

**La pieza de música llegó a su fin, pero a Terry no pareció importarle, continuaba sosteniéndola por la cintura. Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras se acercó al oído de la joven**

**-Me pregunto qué pasaría si culmináramos el baile con un apasionado beso....?**

**-Terry !!-Lo regañó ella intentando ponerse seria pero sin mucho éxito**

**-Ya lo sé pecosa !! Mejor lo reservaré para cuando estemos a solas.....**

**Pero ella decidió ser un poquito traviesa.... Alzándose de puntillas, tomó el rostro de Terry entre su pequeñas manos y le besó sin importarle las miradas y los comentarios que ello suscitaría**

**-Será que yo soy más impulsiva Terry.... Dijo ella guiñando un ojo**

**-Pequeña pecosa.... !!!-La elevó tomándola de ambos costados y la hizo girar y girar en el aire mientras ella reía emocionada-Estoy loco por ti.**

**-Cuando me miras así haces que tiemblen mis piernas-Le contestó ella con las mejillas arreboladas**

**-Candy, estuve hablando con Albert, mañana mismo intentaremos dejarlo todo arreglado para poder casarnos en unos quince días**

**-Quince días.....-Contestó ella pensativa-......me parece tanto tiempo**

**-Eehh. Vamos, por qué esa carita de pena ? Recuerda que la boda estaba prevista anteriormente para más tarde...**

**Albert y Terry como tenían acordado se dedicaron la mañana siguiente a dejar solucionado todos los aspectos del próximo enlace. Parecía que iba a ser una ardua tarea encontrar un sacerdote que estuviera dispuesto a casarlos con tan poco tiempo de antelación.**

**Gracias a los muchos contactos de Albert, y de los Andley, al fin pudieron dar con una pequeña parroquia en Iron Country, donde un anciano sacerdote accedió a casarlos, no sin antes hacer un sin fin de preguntas, y asegurarse de que su arcaica iglesia sería restaurada y remodelada. Parecía que los problemas iban solucionándose poco a poco, y ambos hombres respiraron aliviados cuando el cura dio su aprobación para celebrar el matrimonio. En un par de días más, estarían listos todos los papeles de registros y partidas de nacimiento necesarias para el enlace.**

**A la mañana siguiente, Terry se presentó en la residencia de los Andley muy temprano, apenas si acababa de amanecer cuando ya estaba tocando a la puerta. Sabía que Albert madrugaba bastante, pero también conocía el apego de la pecosa por las mantas.**

**-Terry qué haces aquí tan temprano?-Le recibió Albert que aún se encontraba con la ropa de cama y un batín**

**-Vine por Candy, la llevaré a pasar un día de picnic, sé que disfrutará con el aire libre y la naturaleza- Albert miró el gran reloj sel siglo XVIII que estaba sobre el aparador de la entrada**

**-Acaso crees que Candy podría estar despierta a esta hora de la mañana?. Pero pasa Terry, avisaré que la despierten. Me imagino que ella no sabe nada de que venías a buscarla no?**

**-No, es una sorpresa-Afirmó Terry esbozando una tímida sonrisa.**

**Albert avisó a Paty par que ésta entrara al cuanto de Candy a despertarla**

**-Candy, despierta, es hora de levantarse- Paty la daba suaves golpecitos en el hombro**

**-Paty... aún es temprano... déjame dormir un poquito más...-Contestó Candy con voz somnolienta**

**-Alguien te está esperando abajo....**

**-Quién?-La curiosidad hizo que se medio incorporara sobre un codo**

**-Terry...**

**No la dejó ni siquiera continuar, Candy saltó prácticamente de la cama, y en menos de lo que cualquiera hubiera supuesto estaba preparada para bajar a recibir a Terry. Descendió por la escalera a toda prisa, y como un vendaval entró al salón , de donde oyó que provenía la voz de Terry**

**-Terry !!!-Gritó arrojándose a sus brazos**

**-Pecosa !! Ya estás lista por lo que veo**

**-Sí, que estás haciendo aquí? Y tan temprano..!!**

**-Nos vamos de picnic-Dijo Terry tomándola de la mano- Recuerdas que una vez tú me lo propusiste en el festival de Mayo?..**

**En un principio, Terry había pensado alquilar un carruaje tirado por caballos, pensando en la comodidad de Candy. Pero luego se decantó por hacer el viaje a caballo, le pareció más romántico. Aseguraron una canasta de mimbre con todo lo necesario para el picnic a la montura del animal, y partieron con las primeras luces del alba.**

**El día no podía ser más perfecto, aunque apenas acababa de despuntar, todo indicaba que sería un claro y despejado día de primavera. El sol comenzaba a brillar en el azul del cielo, y su luz se reflejaba sobre las cristalinas aguas del lago que les guiaba en su camino, el viento estaba en calma, sólo una ligera brisa soplaba desde el sur, entibiando la recién estrenada mañana.**

**Se detuvieron en un pequeño claro, muy cerca de la orilla derecha del lago, rodeado de una espesa vegetación, y tapizado por una mullida y fresca hierba. Florecillas silvestres de todos los colores adornaban el encantador paraíso.**

**Terry se apeó del caballo y tomó a Candy por la cintura para ayudarla a descender del animal, la sostuvo en alto durante unos instantes, deslizándola lentamente al suelo, y estrechando el abrazo una vez que los pies de la joven tocaron el espeso pasto.**

**-Creo que cuando nos vimos no me saludaste como es debido..**

**-Qué..?-Dijo la muchacha perdiéndose en la infinidad de los ojos azules-...yo...**

**Terry se inclinó con lentitud hacia ella, rozando suavemente su boca con la suya. Apresando la mandíbula de la joven, colocó posesivamente sus labios sobre los de Candy. Parecía que nunca tenía bastante de ella,y oooohhh sabía a gloria !! era tan suave, tan cálida!! Y estaba tan entregada en sus brazos. La boca del joven se inclinó sobre la de ella una y otra vez, pero se obligó a detenerse, antes de que la pasión lo dominara por completo.**

**-Ven pecosa- Dijo intentando recuperar el aliento-Instalémosnos por aquí, qué te parece el lugar?te gusta?**

**Candy dio vueltas sobre sí misma con los brazos abiertos, admirando la belleza del entorno, y llenando sus pulmones con el aire puro y fresco de la mañana**

**-Es hermoso Terry !! ya echaba de menos el aire libre....**

**-Ya lo sabía pecosa, ¿y qué? No me vas a dar un premio ...-Preguntó tiernamente**

**Candy lo abrazó, se alzó de puntillas y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.**

**-Sólo esto ?- Se quejó con un fingido enojo- Bueno... te perdono porque ya casi es hora de comer y realmente estoy hambriento..**

**Sobre un tapete a cuadros escoceses que les sirvió como mantel fueron colocando todas las viandas, triángulos de queso, tajadas de cerdo salado, y unas deliciosas y frescas manzanas.**

**Después de la deliciosa e intima comida, Candy sintió sus manos pegajosas, y pensó que sería buena idea limpiarlas con el agua fría del lago.**

**-No te alejes mucho-La advirtió Terry**

**Candy caminó entusiasmada hasta el margen del lago, una vez allí se inclinó para poder sumergir su blancas manos dentro del agua. Iba a refrescarse también el cuello y la cara cuando sintió que era levantada en vilo por un gran brazo que la tomaba desde atrás. Ese brazo no era el de Terry pensó velozmente, era muy grueso, y la piel era demasiado oscura..**

**-Teeeerryy !!!- Gritó angustiada antes de que con la mano que le quedaba libre a su asaltante le cubriera la boca.**

**En ese instante que escucho el grito de Candy se le heló la sangre, algo le ocurría, y tenía la certeza de que no era bueno. Levantándose ágilmente del suelo, tomó la fusta para azuzar al caballo que había dejado a un lado. Avanzando hacia el lugar de donde provino el grito de Candy, quedó paralizado un instante. Había dos tipos con ella, uno la tenía tomada por la cintura y a la vez le tapaba la boca, mientras que el otro, intentaba esquivar las patadas de la muchacha que luchaba por evitar que la tomaran por los pies. Terrry blandió el látigo en el aire, dirigiéndolo sobre el hombre que la tenía atrapada, fue un golpe certero directo a la mejilla de aquel tipo, que instintivamente llevo sus manos a la cara soltando a Candy. Echó una rápida mirada a Candy para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien, para después tumbar al segundo asaltante de un gancho directo a su mandíbula. El que había azotado con el látigo, se incorporó e intentó atacarlo, pero Terry volvió a enviarlo al suelo de una patada en el estómago. El actor lo miraba furioso, esperando a que se levantara, pero éste optó por la vía rápida y salio huyendo. Se dirigió entonces al que aún estaba tendido en el suelo, levantándolo por la pechera volvió a derribarlo dándole un puñetazo en la nariz, que empezó a sangrar en abundancia. Al ver que su compinche había huido, comprendió que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de llevarse a la muchacha, y mucho menos de vencer a su guardián, así que cuanto que vio la oportunidad también salio huyendo. En un primer momento, Terry pensó en seguirlos y darlos alcance para intentar sacarlos información, pero le preocupaba más Candy, que permanecía anonadada y arrodillada sobre el cesped.**

**-Candy... mi pequeña pecosa...-Dijo mientras la levantaba del suelo y la cobijaba entre sus brazos- Estás bien?**

**-Terry...-Musitó aferrándose a su cintura- Esos hombres....Qué querían ?**

**Terry no quiso que se preocupara, ni que se angustiara pensando que sus sospechas eran ciertas, y que lo mas probable era que esos tipos los hubiera mandado el condenado de Brad para raparla**

**-No te preocupes, seguramente eran vulgares rateros en busca de dinero y joyas...-Terry apartó el cabello de su cara- Estás asustada..?**

**-No, ahora que estoy contigo no....**

**-Candy, mírame- Dijo tomando su cara entre las manos- Nunca permitiré que te hagan daño, siempre te protegeré de todo y de todos**

**Ella se abrazó fuertemente al joven, sintiendo como la fuerza de sus brazos y el calor de su cuerpo la tranquilizaban y la hacían sentir segura. Sí, era cierto, a su lado se sentía protegida.**

**A la mañana siguiente, como tenían previsto Albert y Terry marcharon a solucionar todo el tema relacionado con el papeleo.**

**Candy ya más tranquila después del altercado con los que ella creyó simples salteadores, le propuso a Paty; ajena a todo lo ocurrido el día anterior; salir de compras. Faltaba ya muy poco para la boda, y quería ir adquiriendo todo lo necesario para ese día.**

**Eran las diez de la mañana, y a esa hora las calles de Chicago estaban aún poco transitadas. El día había amanecido plomizo y nuboso, pero Candy no dejaría que eso empañara su estado de ánimo habitual, alegre, feliz y optimista, y más ahora que estaba tan próxima su boda con el hombre que amaba.**

**-Qué te ocurre Candy?- Preguntó Paty al ver que su amiga se detenía y se llevaba una mano al pecho**

**-Nada.. bueno... no sé... Paty, es una sensación rara....como un mal presentimiento... Seguro son los nervios de la boda- Intentaba mostrar tranquilidad, pero tenía esa sensación desde que habían salido de casa.**

**Caminaron unos cuantos metros más charlando animadamente, al doblar la esquina que las conduciría a la tienda de modas, Paty se paró en seco tomando el brazo de Candy.**

**-Candy...- Con la voz cargada de pánico**

**-Dios mio..... Paty....**

**Brad se apeaba de un coche y se dirigía directamente hacia ellas, el brillo irónico de sus ojos dejaba muy claro que no tenía buenas intenciones para con ellas**

**-Cariño !! Me echabas de menos ??- Dijo aferrando la muñeca de Candy, ésta petrificada no era capaz de emitir una palabra- Yo a ti si, preciosa- Afirmó con un tono engañoso, mientra sin el menor esfuerzo levantó a Candy y la puso sobre su hombro**

**-Suéltame, suéltame déjame !!- Gritaba desesperada, pero él la conducía hacia su auto. **

**Paty lo agarró del brazo intentando impedir que se llevara a su amiga**

**-Suéltala, mal nacido, suéltala.!!-gritaba mientras tiraba de su brazo intentando detenerlo**

**El hombre se zafó con facilidad de la mano de Paty, y sin ningún miramiento se volvió y le cruzó la cara con su mano enviándola directamente al suelo de un golpe.**

**Llorando e impotente, Paty vio como el coche de Brad se alejaba con Candy en su interior**

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**QUIERO DAROS LAS GRACIAS POR TODOS VUESTRO COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR CAPITULO A CAPITULO ESTE FIC**

**GRACIAS AMIGAS.**


	17. Chapter 17

**LE AMARÉ TODA LA VIDA**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**ETERNAMENTE JUNTOS**

**Albert y Terry se sentían completamente satisfechos consigo mismos, en un corto plazo de tiempo habían conseguido dejar casi todo encauzado para que pudiera celebrarse la boda.**

**Únicamente esa dicha y felicidad era empañada por los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior, mientras Terry y Candy disfrutaban de su deseado picnic. Albert se veía bastante preocupado por lo que el intento de secuestro podía significar. Había que extremar las precauciones con Candy, y no dejarla sola ni un momento hasta que se convirtiera en la esposa de Terry. Estaba seguro de que Brad agotaría todas las posibilidades existentes para conseguir su objetivo.**

**Los dos hombres caminaban de regreso a la residencia de Albert, charlaban animadamente y hacían planes de futuro, los dos tenían un objetivo común: la felicidad de Candy. **

**-Aún no puedo creerlo...-Comentó Terry soñadoramente- Juntos, vamos a poder estar juntos, ella y yo, como siempre lo soñamos**

**-Y yo me alegró de ello, Terry- Respondió Albert dándole una suave palmada en los hombros- Siempre daré gracias al cielo por haber raptado aquella noche a Candy. Si no hubiera sido así.... quién sabe qué sería de ella en estos momentos?**

**Los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a la mente de Terry, cerró los ojos por un instante y lanzó un suspiro, ante el cual su amigo lo miró sorprendido**

**-Sí, ella estaría casada con ese tipo al que una vez creíste tu amigo- Terry miró a Albert de reojo-Crees que en algún momento llegó a enamorarse de Candy?**

**-No sé, tal vez, o simplemente resultó ser muy buen actor..**

**-Y ella..crees que pudo..-Preguntó Terry con cierto temor en su voz ante la posible respuesta que pudiera darle Albert**

**-Vamos Terry !! Celoso de ese cretino ?- Le preguntó bromeando su futuro suegro**

**-No, sólo que...-Contestó apático**

**-Claro que ella nunca llegó a enamorarse de él. Cuando él la pidió matrimonio, yo la pregunté que sentimientos la inspiraba...**

**-Y...??- Le animó Terry al ver que no continuaba**

**-Y nada Terry, ella me confesó que no lo amaba, que tal vez con el tiempo llegara a quererlo, enseguida me di cuenta que seguía enamorada de ti.**

**-Uufff- Suspiró aliviado el actor- No puedo evitar sentirme celoso de cualquiera que pretenda a Candy o tenga interés en ella. Sabes? Con Anthony me pasó lo mismo..**

**-Anthony? Mi sobrino?-El rostro de Albert se ensombreció al recordar a su sobrino, muerto a una edad tan prematura y de manera tan trágica**

**-Sí-Contestó Terry algo avergonzado de su confesión- Cuando supe de él, y que Candy lo había amado no pude evitar sentir uno devastadores celos, cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, me llevaban los demonios.**

**-Anthony era un ser magnífico, un muchacho excepcional, que ahora mismo debería estar disfrutando de la vida, y no bajo una lápida.**

**-Lo sé Albert, debió de serlo cuando Candy se enamoró de él- Dijo Terry nostálgicamente, su mirada se dirigió al cielo, como tratando de evocar aquellos momentos.**

**-Pero gracias a ti, Candy consiguió superar el dolor y la tristeza que su pérdida le supuso.... ….Qué sucede Terry ? Por qué te detienes ?- Albert estaba extrañado al comprobar que su amigo se había quedado parado de repente**

**-No lo sé, sentí como un escalofrío, un mal presentimiento, como si Candy me necesitara- Terry intentaba controlar su respiración pero su pecho se agitaba aceleradamente.**

**Albert lo miró preocupado e intentó quitarle importancia al tema, aunque para ser sinceros, él había tenido una extraña sensación durante todo el día, algo que no podía describir.**

**-Seguro que no es nada. Bueno ya llegamos, anda corre a verla, apostaría lo que fuera a que estás deseando abrazarla !!**

**-No te burles de mí Albert, crees que a ti no se te nota cuando miras a Paty? Deberías ver la cara de bobo que se te queda cuando ella te sonríe...**

**Los dos hombres entraron a la casa, y ambos se extrañaron de que las chicas no salieran a recibirlos, pero ninguno dijo nada. La muchacha de servicio les anunció en ese momento el recado que Paty y Candy habían dejado para ellos**

**-Sr. Andley, la señora me dejo dicho que les informara que ella y la srta Whyte salieron a realizar unas compras, y que volverían lo antes posible.**

**Terry se giró rápidamente hacia Albert, su cara reflejaba el pánico que en estos momentos sentía. Por qué? Por qué había cometido esa imprudencia? Como se les había ocurrido salir solas?. Y por qué no iban a hacerlo?, eran ajenas a todo lo que Albert y Terry sospechaban, quizás hubiera sido mejor decírselo, y así por lo menos evitaría las situaciones arriesgadas. Pero no quería que se preocupara, ni se sintiera atemorizada.**

**-Salieron solas?-Preguntó Terry a la doncella volviéndose hacia ella, su voz transmitía angustia y desesperación-Fueron a pie o el chófer las llevó?**

**-Salieron solas señor..-Contestó la doncella tímidamente al ver el brillo acerado en los ojos del actor y su casi permanente ceño fruncido**

**-Vamos Albert !! Hay que salir en busca de ellas !!- Ambos hombres se dirigían con rapidez hacia las calles de Chicago. **

**Corrían aprisa hacia la avenida principal, suponían que las muchachas estarían por esa zona, pues era en la zona céntrica donde se aglomeraban las tiendas comerciales. **

**No habían hecho más que girar en la esquina cuando Paty casi topa de bruces con ellos. Tenía la cara desencajada y pálida, venía llorando amargamente y un moratón empezaba a hacerse visible sobre su mejilla derecha.**

**-Paty...!!!-Dijo Albert alarmado abrazando a su esposa**

**-Candy.. ella ..Candy...-Apenas si podía articular una palabra coherente**

**-Y Candy? !! Dónde está? !! Por qué no está contigo ?!!- Terry estaba tan alterado que no se daba cuenta que había tomado a Paty por los brazos y la zarandeaba bruscamente- Contesta !!**

**-Basta Terry !!- Le intentó tranquilizar Albert**

**-Qué pasó ? Habla !!!-Terry ni siquiera escuchó a su amigo, seguía apretando los delicado brazos de Patricia**

**Albert tuvo que interponerse entre ambos y apartar a Terry de un fuerte empujón para lograr que la soltara**

**-Terry !! Has perdido el juicio ?? !! Suéltala !!**

**-Lo siento, lo siento- Se disculpó Terry contrito- Perdóname Paty, estoy muy nervioso, sabía que algo podía pasar. Ahora dinos, por favor. Qué le sucedió a Candy?**

**Paty tomó aire varias veces intentando recuperar la calma, sus manos temblaban, al igual que su voz, que se quebraba al intentar darles una respuesta**

**-E.. Es Ese hombre.. se.. la.. la.. ll.. levó !!. La subió en un coche y......se la llevó. …. Y yo... yo.. no pude, no pude impedirlo...- Paty ocultó el rostro entre las manos mientras lloraba sin consuelo**

**Albert la tomó entre sus brazos intentando consolarla**

**-Paty, mi vida, cálmate, tú no podrías haber hecho nada para impedirlo. Te prometo que Terry y yo encontraremos a Candy, y esa bestia pagará por todo el daño que está haciendo- Afirmó serio y tajante Albert fijando la mirada en el moratón que que cada vez se oscurecía más en su blanca mejilla- Ahora escúchame Paty : Quiero que entres en casa y que por ningún concepto salgas de allí, me entiendes ?- Albert depositó un leve beso en la frente de su esposa mientras ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.**

**Esperaron hasta que Patricia se introdujo en la residencia y cerró la puerta para emprender la búsqueda de Candy. El primer sitio al que decidieron ir fue a las oficinas de Brad, aunque de antemano sabían que era casi improbable que la hubiera llevado allí, Brad no era tan estúpido. Y de hecho así fue, los trabajadores que en esos momentos se encontraban por los alrededores les confirmaron la noticia : el señor Warner llevaba casi una semana sin aparecer por el lugar.**

**La angustia de Terry iba en aumento, no sólo porque ese tipo se hubiera llevado a Candy, si no porque no sabían en donde buscarla. Funestos pensamientos iban y venían por su mente, pero su temor más grande era que ese desgraciado la sacara del estado, o peor aún se la llevara a Europa o cualquier otro continente.**

**-Albert !!- Casi le grito- Fue tu amigo durante un tiempo, acaso no sabes algún lugar donde la pudiera retener..??**

**-Terry, cálmate quieres? !! Sólo conozco las oficinas y su residencia de Manhattan, no se me ocurre ningún lugar.. mira...**

**-Qué ?-Preguntó sin mucho interés volviendo la vista hacia donde su amigo señalaba-Es...**

**-Sophie !! Qué alegría volver a verla..**

**-Muchachos !! Cómo estáis?- Les saludó cordialmente Sophie**

**-No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión que nos encontramos aquí por el mismo motivo: Brad-Dijo Terry intentando controlar la rabia que tan sólo pronunciar ese nombre le provocaba- O me equivoco?**

**-Así es Terry, vengo a traerle los papeles de divorcio a Brad, mi abogado acaba de facilitármelos, no quiero tener nada que ver con él.**

**-Pues me temo que te diste el paseo en balde...nosotros también lo buscamos- Le comento Albert**

**-Candy......??- Preguntó la dama temiendo la respuesta**

**Albert hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza**

**-Sophie, Brad la raptó !! No sabemos donde buscar...quizás tú.... si supieras.. tal vez algún..**

**-Lo que Albert quiere decir es que si tú sabrías de algún lugar donde pudiera tenerla ?-Le dijo Terry sin rodeos**

**-No, yo apenas si conozco Chicago...no sabría deciros... Pero con que clase de monstruo he estado casada??!!... No perdáis tiempo !! Id a las autoridades !!.. Ahora que recuerdo..- Dijo Sophie abriendo su cartera de mano- Pensé que esto se trataba de un error.. se lo mostré a mi abogado pensando que era un factura errónea, pero quizás.....Mirad..**

**Sophie les mostró una factura correspondiente al pago de dos meses de alquiler de un apartamento, situado en la periferia de la zona. El apartamento se encontraba en un barrio humilde, y no en la parte más elitista como el que poseía en Manhattan. **

**-Quizás no sea un error de facturación como tú supones- Afirmo Albert- Debemos ir hasta allí. Déjame ver la dirección del inmueble.**

**Albert apuntó la dirección completa del apartamento en una pequeña agenda de cuero que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Dándole una y mil veces las gracias a Sophie por su oportuna aparición salieron a toda prisa. No era seguro que Brad tuviera a Candy en ese lugar, pero tenían que agotar todas las posibilidades.**

**Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, pensaba Candy mientra miraba a su alrededor. Rogaba no estar despierta, que todo fuera un mal sueño, pero sabía que lo estaba. **

**Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un papel manchado y desconchado en algunas partes. Había un oxidada ajofaina llena de agua y una mosca revoloteaba sobre la jarra que estaba a su lado. Una mesa de madera vieja y destartalada en lado opuesto, la silla donde ella estaba sentada y el sofá sobre el que se reclinaba Brad era casi todo el mobiliario que había en ese sucio lugar.**

**Candy jamás había sentido odio por nadie, pero no podía negar que eso era lo único que le inspiraba este hombre**

**-Qué es lo que pretendes?-Lo miró furiosa desde el rincón donde la había dejado**

**-No creo que seas tan ingenua para no saberlo, ¿verdad cariño?- Le contestó mientras deslizaba un dedo por el mentón-Pero en fin, si quieres hacer el papel de tonta conmigo, te lo diré: tu cuantiosa fortuna, y todo lo que además conlleva cuando seas mi mujer**

**-Eres un estúpido Brad!!, acaso crees que me voy a casar contigo?**

**-Por supuesto que lo harás, mañana mismo nos marcharemos de aquí, y un juez, al que tengo en gran estima nos convertirá en marido y mujer...**

**-No!!-Negó ella tajante- Jamás aceptaré..**

**-Sí que lo harás preciosa !! Porque si no lo haces, mis hombres recibirán la orden de hacerles "cosas poco agradables" a tu querida familia y amigos, ¿ me pregunto qué pasaría si tu amiguita Annie sufriera un lamentable accidente y perdiera al bebé que espera...?**

**-No te atreverías....!!**

**-Nooo??- contestó con sarcasmo- Quieres ponerme a prueba?**

**Candy bajó la mirada y no dijo nada, sabía que ese hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos. Por nada del mundo consentiría que le hiciera daño a cualquiera de los suyos.**

**-Veo que has entrado en razón y estoy seguro de que colaborarás en todo como una niña buena-Al contrario de lo que podía parecer, su tono burlón entrañaba un gran peligro, sobre todo cuando lo vio que caminaba hacia ella.- Eres hermosa...Y por mucho tiempo te he deseado... -Le dijo con una mirada lasciva mientras acariciaba su tersa mejilla**

**-No me toques !!-Le grito apartándole la mano**

**-Ssshhh, qué carácter el tuyo !!- Intentaba acercar su boca a la de la joven- No tengo por que esperar a lo que por derecho pronto me va a pertenecer..**

**Inmovilizó el rostro de Candy con ambas manos, su boca se posaba sobre la de ella con brutalidad, intentando dominarla. La muchacha intentaba escapar de él, escapar de sus brazos, intentó golpearlo, pero no sirvió de nada. La tomó en brazos y sin ningún miramiento la echó sobre una estrecha y destartalada cama que antes no había visto. Se avalanzó sobre ella para aprisionarla bajo su cuerpo, mientras intentaba despojarla de la ropa.**

**-Nooo, por favor !!nooo lo hagas... por favor- Le rogaba llorando y presa del pánico- Déjame noo nooo nooo..**

**-Esa es la voz de Candy !! -Esta gritando angustiada-. Aparta Albert !!- Le reclamó al ver que éste tenía pegada la oreja a la puerta para asegurarse de que quien estaba allí dentro era Candy- De una fuerte patada consiguió que la puerta cediera. **

**Ni siquiera se había percatado de que alguien había entrado al apartamento, tan abstraído estaba intentando forzar a la muchacha.**

**Terry lo apartó de ella tomándolo por el cuello y arrojándole contra Albert, por el momento sabía que éste se encargaría de él, sabiendo que había golpeado también a Paty. El joven actor se sentó al lado de Candy que lloraba desconsoladamente ocultando el rostro entre la manos. La sentó sobre su regazo, abrazándola con mucha ternura y cobijándola en su pecho**

**-Ya mi amor.. ya pasó todo, estás a salvo...- Con suaves palabras intentaba tranquilizarla, mientras besaba y acariciaba su cabello a la vez**

**-Terry.....tuve tanto miedo...Terry...- Volvió a esconder la cabeza en el pecho del hombre, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa**

**-Candy, pequeña !! Estás bien ?-Dijo Albert preocupado acercándose a ellos- Ese bastardo no volverá a hacerte daño. Ya no llores más... se acabó esta pesadilla...Terry, voy a a visar a las autoridades, está incosciente en el suelo, ¿podrás hacerte cargo de la situación hasta que yo vuelva?**

**-Ve tranquilo Albert, yo me encargaré..**

**Terry seguía sosteniendo a Candy en sus brazos, intentando que recobrara la calma, cuando vio que ella giró la cabeza y profirió un grito aterrador**

**-Terry cuidado !!!**

**Terry se levantó y se giró rápidamente hacia Brad que atacaba por sorpresa. Brad no esperaba que Terry atacara tan rápido, y no estaba preparado para el puñetazo. El golpe dio en medio de su mentón y lo envió contra la destartalada mesa, cuyas frágiles patas se destrozaron. Brad movió la mandíbula comprobando que aún no estaba rota, luego dirigió la vista hacia su chaqueta, donde sabía estaba guardada una pistola. Terry lo volvió hacia él para propinarle un puñetazo el el estómago y otro en la mejilla, nuevamente cayó al suelo. Se inclinó de nuevo para levantar a Brad, y volvió a golpearlo en el rostro, se tambaleó hacia atrás, levanto los puños e intentando asestarle un golpe a Terry pero no lo logró. Su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante cuando recibió dos golpes sucesivos en el estómago. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento sus labios fueron destrozados contra sus dientes.**

**-Basta Terry !!- Grito albert alarmado al ver el estado en que se encontraba Brad- Estos hombres se encargarán de él- Dijo señalando a las autoridades que habían llegado junto a él.**

**Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, después del horrible episodio vivido por Candy la calma reinaba en su vida. Ahora era todo un ir y venir de preparativos de última hora para la muy cercana boda**

**Esa misma mañana Candy y Terry habían ido a la estación a recoger a Eleanor, que no daba crédito a todo lo vivido por Candy cuando estos le contaron los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar.**

**Por fin !! Mañana, mañana mañana... Aún no puedo creerlo... él y yo juntos, para siempre. Pensaba Candy recostada en su cama. Los continuos suspiros y su cara de ensoñación revelaban el estado en que se encontraba la muchacha la noche antes de su boda.**

**Nada podría separarlos, eso pensaba cuando escucho como crujía una rama del árbol que estaba junto a su ventana. Nooo, pensó, no puede ser , otra vez no.!! Se levantó de la cama y busco cualquier objeto que le sirviera par defenderse del intruso que trepaba por su ventana.**

**Una sombra oscura ocupó el hueco de la ventana, mientras acto seguido se introducía en la habitación. Candy soltó el pisapapeles que tenía en la mano y sonrío en la oscuridad al reconocer a quien pertenecía esa silueta..**

**-Terry!! -Corrio hacia él- Qué estás haciendo aquí? Últimamente te has aficionado a entrar por las ventanas y no por las puertas como es lo correcto..**

**-Pecosa, sólo vine a ver si estabas bien, también quería darte una sorpresa, y me moría de ganas por besarte de nuevo- Las palabras casi murieron en los labios de ella, que respondía al beso con la misma pasión que él.-No sigas besándome de esa manera pecosa...muy a mi pesar mío...será mejor que me vaya**

**-Terry... no te vayas aún-Lo retuvo tirando de su mano hacia ella- Tengo miedo de que algo ocurra y no podamos casarnos**

**-No, no digas eso, nada podrá impedir que mañana te conviertas en mi esposa, nada Candy, nada- Afirmó tajante levantándole la barbilla con el pulgar**

**-Tantas cosas pasaron en este tiempo..!! Pero pensé... que .. si tú y yo...esta noche...**

**Terry miró a sus ojos fijamente, no podía ser que le estuviera proponiendo lo que él creía. Tomo su cara entre las manos, y le habló con muchas suavidad**

**-Candy, qué me estás pidiendo?-El intenso rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha le dejó claro que no se estaba equivocando.- Mírame Candy!! Estás completamente segura?**

**Ella asintió brevemente con la cabeza, y armándose de valor lo miró directamente a los ojos**

**-Sí, Terry, estoy completamente segura.**

**-Candy...-Dijo él tiernamente, tomándola por los hombros y acercándola a su pecho. Había imaginado tantas veces ese momento que era como regresar al pasado.**

**El calor de su cuerpo,la fuerza de sus brazos.. Sin embargo, cuando la besó lo hizo de manera tan suave que apenas lo sintió. Comprendió de inmediato que él le estaba dando una oportunidad para detenerlo, pero ella dijo que sí cuando rodeó el cuello del hombre con los brazos. L sostuvo entre sus brazos durante un largo rato, besándola y provocando en ella las más deliciosas sensaciones. Separándose unos centímetros de ella, comenzó a desenlazar las finas cuerdas de su camisón, deslizándolo hacia sus pies. En esos momentos él únicamente la tocó con la mirada, una sensual sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras tomaba a la joven por las caderas acercándola de nuevo a él.**

**Candy desabotonó la camisa de él, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre y las deslizó hacia arriba haciendo caer la camisa por sus hombros. Vio la piel tibia y los firmes músculos, que parecieron contraerse bajo la mirada escrutadora de la joven. Con mucha suavidad la depositó en el lecho, y luego se echo hacia atrás para contemplar su cuerpo una vez más. Le hubiera gustado gritar de alegría, sin embargo, con mucha delicadeza tomó su cara entre sus manos, y sus dedos acariciaron su rostro, su cabello, su cuello. Parecía no saciarse de tocarla.**

**Esta vez la besó de forma apasionada, mientras apoyaba su pecho sobre el de ella. Cuando ella levantó los brazos para abrazarlo, él los tomó, estirándolos hacia los lados y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. La magia de un amor infinito se hizo la dueña de la situación, abriendo un nuevo canal de sensaciones que culminaron en un éxtasis total.**

**Volvió a mirar su reloj por cuarta vez en diez minutos, apenas llevaba media hora de retraso, pero a él le parecía una eternidad. Cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra de forma casi constante, cruzaba los bazos sobre el pecho, luego en la espalda, al rato siguiente los dejaba laxos a lo largo de su cuerpo, para finalmente introducir las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho, su pulso latía acelerado, cuando un silencio se adueñó de la pequeña ermita, enturbiado únicamente por exclamaciones de admiración. Terry se volvió hacia atrás, ahí estaba ella, llegando del brazo de Stear, lucía un vestido de corte imperio en tonos nacarados. Un fino brocado decoraba la parte baja de la falda del vestido, y el cuerpo superior estaba bordado con hilo de plata. El rubor natural de sus mejillas y tono rojizo de sus labios la dotaban de una belleza serena y natural.**

**Candy miró hacia el altar, y sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre que amaba. Una sonrisa sincera y cómplice se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, recordando los momentos vividos la noche anterior.**

**Terry, acompañado de su madre, tomó la mano de su futura esposa cuando ésta se acercó al altar.**

**Tomados de la mano y sin soltarse en ningún momento, escucharon la ceremonia, sintiendo la melodía que endulzaba sus corazones, sabiéndose poseedores de un amor infinito, de un amor eterno. **

**Ante Dios y ante los hombres, se prometieron amarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separara, pero sobre todo, se lo prometieron a sus propios corazones, unidos por siempre. Mirándose a los ojos sellaron su amor con el más sincero y tiernos de los besos.**

**FIN**

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

**Este final enlaza desde la parte en que Terry y Albert entran a rescatar a Candy.**

**-Vayámonos de aquí chicos, las autoridades no tardarán en llegar. No creo que pueda marcharse por su propio pie- Dijo Albert mirando a Brad con la cara ensangrentada tendido en el suelo.**

**Caminaba hacia la puerta cuando un movimiento a sus espaldas los hizo volverse.**

**Brad con unos ojos fríos como el acero había conseguido levantarse y los apuntaba con una pistola**

**-No, yo no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente...- Apenas si podía sostenerse en pie, pero su pulso era firme para sostener el arma**

**-Qué estás haciendo Brad?- Le preguntó Albert alarmado- No compliques más las cosas, dame ese arma..**

**Se vio perdido, seria arrestado y juzgado por secuestro, intento de violación y quien sabe cuantos delitos más le imputarían.**

**Esa maldita cría era la culpable de que sus planes no hubieran salido como el quería, la odiaba, desde lo mas profundo de su interior la rabia lo iba carcomiendo. No lo dudo, apunto su revolver al centro mismo del corazón de la causante de su ruina, y sin pensarlo dos veces apretó el gatillo.**

**-Noooooo!!!! gritó Terry arrodillándose al lado del cuerpo agonizante de Candy. el disparo había impactado finalmente en el abdomen y no en el corazón como era su destino, pero aun asiíera una herida mortal.**

**Poco a poco la vida se le escapaba, Terry la tenia tomada entre sus brazos**

**-Aguanta mi amor te pondrás bien, no puedes dejarme, no me abandones resiste..-Lloraba sobre la mujer que amaba y siempre amaría, mientras con dedos temblorosos acariciaba su cara, cada vez más pálida.**

**Albert también al lado del cuerpo apenas sin vida de Candy maldecía y lloraba por el trágico final que había tenido la persona mas llena de vida y optimismo que hubiera conocido jamás.**

**Terry levantó la mirada del cuerpo de Candy y la fijó sobre su verdugo. Un odio visceral y una rabia como antes nunca había sentido se apoderaron de él. Se abalanzó sobre Brad que al verse sorprendido fue desarmado con facilidad. Terry tomó el arma en sus manos, y pego el cañón del arma en el centro de la frente de Brad. Se escucho un clik cuando Terry apretó el percutor dispuesto a disparar.**

**-No lo hagas Terry, no merece la pena, pagará por lo que ha hecho..!! Terry escúchame !!**

**Terry seguía apuntando a la cabeza de Brad. si lo disparaba, la muerte de un hombre pesaría sobre su conciencia, aunque fuera el asesino del amor de su vida. si no lo hacía... qué vida le esperaba? si ella no iba a estar para compartirla con el.**

**Lentamente cambio el objetivo de la pistola y apuntó directamente hacia su sien**

**-Perdóname mi amor por lo que voy a hacer-Cerró los ojos y apretó el gatillo**

**-No Terry, tú no, noooooooooo!-Gritó Albert desesperado.**

**El cuerpo de Terry cayó muy cerca del de Candy.**

**Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir la vida pasa por segundos delante tuya. **

**Él volvió a verla en el barco, trepando por los arboles, en Escocia cabalgado juntos, volvió a escuchar su risa, la oyó pronunciar su nombre, la oyó susurrar cuanto lo amaba, la vio gritar a los cuatro vientos que siempre estarían juntos.**

**Una lágrima solitaria rodaba por la mejilla de Candy, un pequeño hilo de vida les fue suficiente para tomarse de la mano, y mirarse por última vez a los ojos. **

**La verde luz de sus ojos se apagó para siempre. un último pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Terry- Jamás pude desear una muerte mas dulce, a tu lado por siempre-Su corazón dejó de latir, sus ojos se cerraron eternamente.**

**Albert no reaccionaba, su mirada estaba fija sobre ellos, contemplando con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas la dantesca escena.**

**Sus cuerpos sin vida ya, yacían tomados de la mano y mirándose el uno al otro.**

**Cómo iba a imaginar que este era el destino cruel que les esperaba a los dos rebeldes del colegio San Pablo?**

* * *

**EN PRIMER LUGAR QUIERO DAROS LAS GRACIAS POR HABER SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL.**

**Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR QUIERO PEDIR PERDÓN POR EL FINAL ALTERNATIVO QUE CREE, Y DEJAR CLARO QUE EL PRIMER FINAL ES EL OFICIAL DE LA HISTORIA. **


End file.
